Rekindled Love
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: Stitch is fighting in the war for planet Turo while Lilo is married, taking care of her daughter and stressing over work. Stitch gets word Lilo is deathly ill and flies back home. Along the way he remembers how their romance started and how it ended.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a tragic story where Lilo DOES die, so if you're sensitive to that, do not read this story. The characters in this chapter, besides the grand council woman, are going to speak in Turian. I will have translations on the bottom, so when you read a sentence that is mostly Stitch talk, highlight your place, scroll to the bottom, and read the translations from below and go back to the highlighted place and continue reading. Or, you could just read the chapter and then look at the translations at the end. Either way. I do not know Turian, so of course the language is going to be made up.

The obnoxious sound of bombs sounded the entire area. Aliens with red suits held guns, pulling the triggers at their aimed target. On the other side, were a different specie type of aliens who also carried guns and hid behind large boulders, shooting at their aimed targets as well. Spaceships flew from above, releasing bombs on their side's enemies. Many shouted a battle cry just before releasing the bullet in their guns at their targets. Others moaned in pain on the dirty ground, clutching their wound and feeling as though they would die. They all were fighting for one thing; planet Turo.

Experiment 626, who goes by the name of Stitch Pelekai had been created on this planet. It was where his whole life began. He would never let anything happen to it. He hid behind a boulder, reloading his gun. He heard a bullet smack into the front of the boulder, causing him to hasten his procedure. Once he finished, he peered out the boulder. His eyes caught the sight of one of the blue soldiers raising his gun to shoot at one of his red soldiers. Immediately, he aimed his gun at the alien threatening his friend's life. He couldn't bare to watch anymore bloodshed from his side of the army, there has been too many that died. He pulled the trigger and beamed when the soldier fell on the ground.

"Pelekai!" One of the aliens hollered over the boisterous noises of gun shots and bombs. "Youga ataka eastside!" He yelled and returned back to shooting his weapon.

Stitch darted from behind the boulder, dodging the shots the blue fired at him. He pulled out his gun, firing at the red who tried to kill him. The blue clutched his stomach as magenta blood spilled from his being. His friends beside him were devastated as he fell to the ground, dying instantly. Enraged, one of those blue fired constantly at Stitch.

Stitch avoided the shots with ease, smirking as they all flew past him. He turned to them, seeing their eyes light up with fury. "Tata youga ogta?"

They snarled viscously as they once again tried to shoot them. Again, Stitch escaped from harm. He taunted them, riling them up to blind them with fury. One of them panted, growling out to him. "Youga naga ogta sa!"

Stitch sneered at them before raising his gun swiftly. Before they could react, he squeezed the trigger. He watched as the two fell, moaning in pain as the bullet ebbed away their lives. Stitch may have killed them, he may have hatred for them wanting to abolish his planet, but he wasn't an insensitive being. He still felt ashamed for ending their lives. His heart thudded with slight guilt, but he knew he was only killing many soldiers just so he could protect his planet and his friends.

He trudged on, ignoring as best as he could the groans of the dying soldiers. He leapt at the mountain, climbing to the top. There, he saw his friend aiming his gun determinedly at the blue soldiers below. Stitch joined his friend, shooting from above. He injured seven of them and killed off a few just before turning to his friend who was quickly reloading his gun.

He smiled at him as he sank behind a boulder to avoid any surprise attacks. "Gucha Galary."

His friend looked up from loading his last bullet. "Gucha Pelekai." He then sighed as he placed his gun next to him. "Tisa queesa sasi kincha eries."

Stitch nodded unhappily. "Meega nota. Meega gu isa endride."

Galary nodded in affirmative. "Meega kinchu. Meega wanna mockcheeka buchee-bu."

Stitch nodded, the word buchee-bu replaying in his mind .He missed the one he loved the most, his Lilo as well. It has been two years since he last saw her face and he yearned to see her again. He dreamed of winning the war and flying back to her awaiting arms. He dreamed of kissing her lips, wrap her in a lover's embrace with his claws caressing her creamy tan skin. Though he had those dreams, he knew it could never happen. Lilo was married to someone else and the last time he saw her, she was glowing with happiness.

Galary turned to Stitch, but noticed his friend's far away gaze. Galary may not be Stitch's best friend, but one that he could depend on like a kind neighbor. Stitch had informed Galary on his past with Lilo and the romance he had with her. Galary had listened to him with open ears, soaking up the story. Therefore, he knew that when Stitch looked at him with that look, he knew he was thinking of Lilo. Galary laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, smiling sadly. Stitch returned the smile weakly until a roaring from above annihilated their friendly moment.

Stitch stared into the dark spacious skies, his heart sinking deeper. _I miss you Lilo. I wish I can see you again… and that you would be happy to see me._

Meanwhile, on Earth, Lilo inhaled the morning air as she flipped to her side. A loud buzzing from her alarm clock went against her need for sleep, causing her to groan sleepily and slap the alarm clock off her table. She yawned deeply before sitting up on her warm bed, raising her limbs overhead, feeling her body stretch. She slid from under the silky covers and reached for her pills she left on the table adjacent to her bed from last night.

She popped the pills in her mouth and downed them with a full glass of water. When the glass was empty, she set the glass on the table and reached for the robe hanging on one of her bedposts. She slipped the robe on her small frame, tightening the ribbon around her waist. She collected the empty water glass from her desk before exiting her room. She stopped in the large kitchen where a man with silky blond hair and icy blue eyes sat at the breakfast table. When hearing movement, he lifted his eyes to hers.

"Why weren't you home last night Calan?" Lilo asked, going over to the sink to wash her glass.

"I had to work late." Was his abrupt answer.

Lilo sighed in disappointment. Lately, she's been hearing rumors about her husband cheating on her with some chic blond. They say she's more gorgeous than Lilo with her long blond curls, smooth lean legs, and an angelic face. Lilo didn't believe the rumors. Her husband sworn to love her, so how could he be cheating on her? Lilo turned her head to him, then spun on her heels to hurry to her daughter's room.

He grumbled something about not giving him a good morning kiss, but Lilo ignored him and carried on with her mission. She thumped up the stairs, walked past a couple doors, and stopped at one door decorated with well painted pink flowers. She opened the door, smiling as she observed the young girl asleep under her sheets. Lilo walked over to the girl, sitting beside her on the bed. She grinned as she shook her daughter awake, whispering in the girl's ear for her to wake up. The girl moaned before her eyes began to flutter. She stared at her mom with a praising smile.

"Morning mom." The girl replied as she yawned.

"Morning Dakota. Come on Honey, forty minutes left until it's time for school!" Lilo commanded, sliding off the bed.

Dakota groaned to voice her displeasure at the thought of going to school, but her mother had already left before she could decline. Lilo and Dakota changed into more suitable clothes inside their closets simultaneously. Lilo dressed herself in her fine business suit and was just applying her makeup when her daughter strolled in. Lilo twisted her head to look at Dakota who wore a cherry pink shirt and a matching skirt. Her raven hair fell down her back, past her pale arms, and to her bum. Her icy blue eyes sparkled at her mom.

"Don't you look pretty?" Lilo replied with a smile. Dakota did a childish twirl and laughed. "Go into the bathroom so I can do your hair. I'll be in there in just a sec."

After painting her face with her cosmetics, she took one look at herself in the full length mirror. Satisfied with her reflection, she turned to go into the bathroom, but not before spotting a picture of Stitch on the wall. She smiled sadly at her best friend's image. She hadn't made any contact nor heard from him for two years, the day after she married Calan. All she gathered from Nani was that he left to join the war for planet Turo. She missed him so much. She remembered when they had such a brisk relationship. She remembered how his loving eyes melted her on the spot with one look, how his love for her seemed to intensify each day, how his muscular arms made her feel safe and protected from harm. She couldn't believe it had been only two mere years since she last saw of him, it felt more like a century.

"Mom!" Dakota's impatient voice yelled in the bathroom.

Lilo turned to the bathroom. When she reached the entrance, she turned to give Stitch's picture one last glimpse before going in to do her daughter's hair. It took only a few minutes for Lilo to pull back her daughter's raven hair into a half pony tail, just the way she loved it. Lilo grasped Dakota's hand to lead her downstairs, where she met her Dad in the kitchen. Lilo allowed her to hug and kiss the man goodbye before going off to school with her mom.

Along the way to the car, Lilo asked if Dakota had her breakfast and lunch money to which Dakota replied a yes to. She opened the door for Dakota and went around the other side to enter the driver's seat. Lilo turned the key in the ignition, fastened the seatbelt over her chest, and drove off. She stopped in front of Dakota's school. Dakota kissed her mom's cheek and bid goodbye before exiting the car, slamming the door shut behind her.

Lilo watched her little girl enter safely inside the school building before driving to her work. She parked her blue van in the driveway and disappeared inside the tall building. She passed the workers with a beautiful smile and greeted the ones that had welcomed her. She wrapped around the corner and walked into her office. Her partner looked up at her with a smile.

" Lilo Haywood, looking as beautiful as ever." The man gushed with a bright smile.

Lilo blushed. "Thank you Mr. Collins. You are looking quite… presentable as well."

"Lilo, we're partners remember? Start calling me by my given name, Jeff." The man reminded her.

Lilo shook her head with a smile. "Okay, Jeff. What are we dealing with now?"

The man at the desk picked up a single paper from a huge mess of papers on the desk and began reading aloud. Lilo listened to every word that was being said from him before he set down the paper and looked at her. Lilo walked over to him, taking a seat beside him. They went over all the papers together. As Lilo's eyes took in the sight of little tiny words squeezed together in the text, she felt her head beginning to pound. She moaned at the pain and rubbed her hand along the spot.

Jeff looked up at her. "Lilo, are you okay?"

Lilo nodded, even though she was not. "Yeah, I just have this horrible headache. Could you possibly get me an aspirin and a glass of water. Please?"

Jeff nodded. "Of course." He got up from his seat and left the office.

Lilo groaned as her headache grew even worse. She tried massaging her temples, but that failed to work for her. She waited for a few more minutes until Jeff came in with an aspirin in his palm and holding a glass of water in his right hand. Lilo smiled with relief. "Thanks Jeff."

She stood from her seat, but as she did so, she staggered backwards. The room seem to spin before her eyes, even Jeff seemed blurred to her. "Lilo? Lilo are you okay?" Lilo didn't respond except for a low moan. "Lilo?" She collided into him, causing him to drop the glass of water and aspirin just so he could catch her. They both ignored the sound of shattering glass and the moistening carpet. Jeff caught Lilo with his hands on each side of her hips. "Lilo? Lilo are you okay? Lilo?"

Lilo raised her chocolate brown eyes to his, her vision blurring further. "Jeff? What's happening to me?"

Jeff held her as dark blotches obscured her sight of him. Lilo moaned once more before resting her head on his chest and passing out. Jeff let go of her hips to wrap around her entire waistline, pulling her body up to his. "Lilo? Lilo!" He turned his head at the noise of a door creaking open. A woman in her mid fifties had overheard all the commotion and came in to see the source of the tumult. "Call her family, I fear Mrs. Haywood is very sick."

Meanwhile, Stitch was back in battle. He manned a bazooka, firing it at the large swarm of blue soldiers planning an attack. Suddenly, three ships flew in from overhead, releasing bombs along the way. The blue soldiers fired repeatedly at Stitch's men, causing many of them to die and others injured.

"Kinchu toga. Metrate!" Yelled the same alien that had told Stitch to attack the blue from the east side.

Stitch sighed as he turned to enter his small shuttle with a few others joining him. He knew they were going to retreat. It always happened every time the blue soldiers had the courage to bomb them and fire at them constantly. He hurriedly flipped the switches to get the shuttle running. The engine roared and Stitch took off into the night skies.

He landed the shuttle in front of many tents pinned to the ground. The red soldiers huddled into a circle, talking about what went on and what will happen. Stitch went to join the circle, chatting with a few friends of his before they all turned to their respective tents. Stitch retired to his tent. He changed out of his army uniform and into some comfy night clothes.

Just as he was about to crawl into his makeshift bed, his communicator buzzed. He groaned in dismay that his sleep was disturbed. He grumbled to himself agitatedly as he searched his tent for the little red device. Finally, he pulled it out from underneath the pile of clothing and pressed the little blue button. He smiled as he saw his creator's face. It's been so long since he last saw any member of his family.

"Jumba?" He yawned sleepily. "Gaba ika tasoopa? Meega tired."

"Jumba is sorry I ruined your sleep, but there is being very big news you should be hearing about." Jumba said in his serious tone of voice.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked, sitting upright in his small tent.

"We are being informed that Little Girl is being at hospital." Jumba responded.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked in disbelief. "Lilo okay?"

"Little Girl is being unconscious. There is being more sad news though." Jumba said. Stitch felt fear grip his heart, causing him to swallow uneasily. "Ohana learned from healing men that Little Girl is having virus in her heart. Such deadly disease is being caused by stress. Her body can be only taking so much." Jumba noticed Stitch's apprehensive face, as though he were dreading more terrible news. "Little Girl is going to die 626. The virus is being too powerful for doctors to stop. They are say- 626, are you being alright?"

Stitch did not hear Jumba's question. After he heard Lilo was going to die, it was as though his body just froze. He leaned back slightly, the shock settling inside his gut. In his condition, he couldn't even raise a limb. He didn't even know a tear had slowly slid down his eye. Worriedly, Jumba asked him if he was alright, but Stitch didn't respond. He was too struck with grief to answer him.

Without another word to his creator, he flipped the lid shut and began packing away his things. He changed into more suitable clothes before exiting the tent. He was going back to Lilo and there was no one that can stop him. He went up to the telegraphing booth to write to the grand council woman a brief letter as to why he couldn't continue serving his duty in the war. He had to return back home. He knew she would understand since the grand council woman had always loved the girl and he knew she would allow him to go back to her without a second thought.

After he finished the brief letter, he strolled through the night until he could see his ship shadowed in the darkness. He loaded his things in the aircraft's securest area. He shut the lid and walked over to the cockpit. He seated himself in the pilot's seat, setting coordinates for Earth. Much to his dismay and aggravation, the computer processed slowly, causing Stitch to smash his fist on the desk in frustration. He allowed himself to relax in his seat, waiting anxiously for the computer to find the planet he wanted.

After a long pause, the computer beeped, saying they knew where he wanted to go. Stitch flipped the switch to set it on auto pilot, trusting the shuttle to find its way to Lilo.

"Lilo." He murmured sadly. "Stitch coming."

He stood from his seat to retire to the back of the room. He sat on his comfy bed, picking up a picture of Lilo. He smiled sadly as he stared at the picture, remembering how everything had started.

Note: This was like a prologue basically. The next part of the story will be told in flashbacks. I'll let you know when the flashbacks are over. One more note, on my previous story, Life After Death, there were some confused readers about what happened to Bud. Sorry, I goofed. I was going to put in the story about Stitch asking Lilo what happened to Bud while he was dying and she asnwers they dehydrated him, but I got caught up in the grief in the chapter and forgot to put it. Instead, there were some that wanted Bud gone and others that wanted Bud to stay, so I'll leave him to your imaginations. Sorry I forgot that detail.

Translations:

Youga ataka eastside!: You attack the east side!

Tata youga ogta?: That all you got?

Youga naga ogta sa!: You didn't get us!

Gucha Galary: Hello Galary (a last name I made up for the friend)

Tisa queesa sasi kincha eries: This war has been going on for two years.

Meega nota. Meega gu isa endride: I know. I wish it would end already.

Meega kinchu: Me too.

Kinchu toga. Metreat!: They're too strong. Retreat!

Meega wanna mockcheeka buchee-bu: I want my girlfriend/wife/love


	2. Chapter 2

Kauai, Hawaii had been a home for Stitch. A large, beautiful home where he was surrounded by his cousins, family, and friends. One friend you'll often see attach to his hip, was a sweet girl around the age of seventeen. Her name was Lilo Pelekai. The girl that had changed Stitch's evil ways and made him become someone better. She helped bring out the best in him and for that, she had always been his best friend.

The two best friends were just waking up to begin a new day. Stitch watched Lilo with a smile as she groggily disappeared in the closet. Stitch went to look at his reflection in the mirror, proud of the enhancements Jumba had installed for him. Over the years, he had been envious of Lilo gradually growing taller than him. With her height, she had been able to do so many things that he could not with his tiny height. Lilo had missed being eye level to her friend and bending down constantly to his height to listen to him was a hassle for her. They complained to Jumba about this who installed height enhancements for the blue alien. Later after that, the experiments, especially Stitch's girlfriend, Angel, pleaded Jumba to do the same for them, to which he gave into. However, along with their new bodies came something very private and they had to wear human clothing to conceal it all.

He heard a click from the closet door and he turned his head to see Lilo stepping out the closet. She wore the casual clothes, nothing too fancy. Her toned legs exposed by a simple red skirt and her chest covered with a matching ruby colored shirt. She shuffled her feet into a pair of rosy pink flip flops. She shuffled her way to the mirror, brushing her long raven hair to rid the tangles.

Stitch walked past her into the closet, changing from his blue pajamas to his baggy blue jeans and a Hawaiian red T-shirt. He exited the closet to see Lilo had already gone down the elevator for breakfast. Stitch rode the elevator down as well and trudged into the kitchen. He saw Lilo buttering her toast.

"Morning." Stitch greeted as he stepped in to make toast for himself as well.

Lilo politely nodded to him. "Morning."

"Lilo have fun in math?" Stitch taunted, knowing math was her least favorite subject.

Lilo growled at him. "Never say that. I have that stupid test today and I don't know if I'll pass."

"Naga." Stitch said with a wave of his hand. "Lilo smart. Ih, very smart."

Lilo nodded. "I hope so." She walked into the living room. Stitch devoured the last of his toast and followed her. She bent over to pick up her book bag, swinging it around so it hung off her shoulder. She walked up to Stitch, kissing his cheek. It was a habit she had picked up since she started going to school. Every time they had to depart, even if it only was for a while, she would always kiss him goodbye. "Don't get into any trouble today. Promise? I don't want Nani nagging at me to train you better."

Stitch grinned. "Naga. Stitch go to Angel!"

Lilo involuntarily winced at that. Angel was Stitch's girlfriend of seven years. She had been the one to show Stitch a new side of love, romantic type of love. The kind Lilo had never shown him, but had tried to get him to believe in. She was grateful that Stitch experienced the sweetest love that ever existed, but lately, they hadn't been the same. Lilo often found herself jealous of Angel because of Stitch sometimes ditching their plans to hang all over her. One memory that stayed with her and often cry over if remembered was the night of her important dance. The hula school Lilo had went to as a seven year old up until she turned thirteen was having a dance to determine who was the best dancer. Stitch had promised Lilo he would come and cheer on. However, when she stood on the stage, her eyes never found Stitch. She performed her dance of course, but with less spirit. As she sulked home, she caught Stitch with Angel beneath the shade of a palm tree, kissing. She confronted Stitch that night who apologized so sincerely that she gave in. Though she forgave Stitch, she still remembered that memory and when she did, tears would cascade down her tan cheeks.

Lilo smiled at him to hide her pain. She gave him a small hug then quickly exited the house. Stitch watched her go, the feeling of loneliness beginning to settle in within his gut. It seemed so strange to him for her leaving his side for the large portion of the day. He was so used to going to school with her in her hula days, but now, he was forbidden to be with her at school. His true identity was out and spreading like a wild fire. Everyone on Kauai was well aware of aliens existing and through much debating, the mayor accepted them to the island. However, they were forbidden inside public areas such as stores and schools. Therefore, Stitch wasn't allowed to go to school with Lilo so he had to stay home or go somewhere else that wasn't public. He forlornly closed the door, hearing a small click as the door fully closed and he locked it.

He went back into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal. He went into the living room and sat down on the red sofa. With the remote, he turned the TV on and watched it while eating his cereal. Ten minutes into the program, Stitch heard Nani coming down the stairs in her business outfit.

"Morning Nani." Stitch greeted her.

"Hello Stitch. Lilo left for school?" Nani asked.

"Ih." Stitch replied, taking another bite out of his cereal.

Nani eyed the bowl uncertainly. "You know I don't like it when you eat in the living room."

Stitch rolled his eyes. "Meega naga spill."

Nani waved him off and disappeared into the kitchen. She came back out with a mug of steaming coffee. "I don't have time to yell at you, but this better be the last time I see you eating in my living room."

Stitch scoffed as she left the house completely with her car keys and coffee. "Nani's living room? Isa mine too."

Meanwhile, Lilo was just boarding off her school bus with another one of her friends beside her, a brunette that people knew her to be Victoria. The two girls exited the bus while chatting feverishly. They were laughing as they met up with another friend of Lilo's. She was a tall, beautiful girl with curly chocolate brown hair and blond highlights. Her eyes were a honey brown with flecks of gold. Her skin tanned, but greatly lighter than Lilo's coconut tan complexion.

"Mallory!" Lilo shouted as she gave her friend a hug.

"Hi Lilo." Mallory replied, hugging her friend back. "Hey Victoria." She welcomed, giving her a hug as well.

Victoria nodded and acquiesced her friend's embrace. The three girls all talked as they roamed the hallways. The girls stopped at their locker, taking out the material they would need for their first class. Lilo waved bye to Victoria and followed Mallory to their first class. Lilo held open the door for her and Mallory and the girls instantly took to their seats. Lilo opened her history book to the page number on the board. She took out her homework paper from that page and flattened it out on the desk. A moment later, a man with an air of aloofness around him entered the classroom.

"Morning class. I trust you are smart enough to turn to the page I have written on the board." The man said, pointing his index finger at the number. The teens nodded and the man took the attendance sheet from the table. He called out various of names until he crossed one. His voice grew deep and slightly cold. "Where is Ms. Edmonds and Ms. Granger?"

As though on cue, the door opened. The class and the teacher turned to see a pair of teenagers entering the classroom. One of them was Lilo's old school enemy Myrtle Edmonds. She flattened out her usual bushy hair and let it fall in coppery red ringlets. She ditched her glasses and resorted to contacts, allowing her emerald eyes to shine. The other girl was Myrtle's best friend who goes by the name of Layla Granger. She was the most popular out of all the kids in the school because of her astonishing beauty. Her silky blond hair fell to her waist, just brushing the upper part of her small bum. Her eyes were a gorgeous ocean blue, causing the majority of the girls to be envious of those beautiful eyes. Her curvaceous body had all the guys killing for her, even ones that already had girlfriends of their own. Lilo didn't like her at all, but not because she coveted the second Barbie's looks, but because of her snobbish attitude.

"Ms. Granger and Ms. Edmonds. Late as the usual." The man drawled. "Take to your seats."

Myrtle and Layla complied. "Yes, Mr. Hoskovec."

They sat down in their seats. Mallory scowled bitterly as Layla sat down beside her, slamming her history book on her desk. Lilo ignored Myrtle setting down her things beside Lilo, her breath caused Lilo to cringe. The smoky scent from Myrtle's mouth after having a cigarette caused Lilo to gag. She hated that Mr. Hoskovec was a cruel teacher and paired her up with her most hateful enemy.

In the middle of the lesson, the door opened once again. Mr. Hoskovec and all the students glance up to see a handsome looking boy step into the classroom. The guys muttered to their guy friends while the girls' eyes raked the new boy's body appreciatively. Even the two ice princesses seemed to have a bit of drool rolling down their lips. Lilo was also one of the many girls that drank in the sight of his body. His build was slim, but toned also, just perfect. His sleek blond hair fell into his icy blue eyes. His skin supple and angelically pure white. He smiled to the class, revealing his two rows of perfectly white teeth.

"Mr. Hoskovec?" He asked in a rich tone.

"Yes?" The man asked, peering over his glasses.

"My name's Calan Haywood." He introduced, handing him his schedule. "I'm in your class for first period."

"Very well." Mr. Hoskovec replied. "Would you take a seat next to Mr. Reeves. Mr. Reeves, please raise your hand."

Lilo's heart skipped a beat as the boy one desk away from being next to her raised his hand. Calan took to that seat and Lilo felt her heart pumping faster as Calan sat down in the seat just two inches away from her. She leaned over to the beautiful boy, watching his graceful fingers turn to the page the boy next to him told him.

He must've noticed Lilo leaning over him and turned to look at her. His eyes scanned her body and he smiled, leaning over to her as well. Lilo blushed a light pink. "Hi. I'm Lilo Pelekai. If you want a tour, I'll be happy to give you one?"

Calan nodded. "I'd like that."

"Ms. Pelekai and Mr. Haywood! Pay attention!" Growled Mr. Hoskovec.

Calan and Lilo went back to their work immediately, stealing glances at each other every so often.

Two periods passed and finally, it was time for lunch. Lilo felt as though she was walking on air as she skipped to the cafeteria. She had a pleasant evening with Calan Haywood, showing him around and helping him out when he needed it. Fortunately, she had the first two periods with him, but for the rest, she wasn't with him except for her electives class which was P.E.

Lilo stood in line, reveling in thoughts of her and Calan. He seemed a bit flirtatious with her too. Every time he glances her way, he would shoot her down with a winning smile. When she would walk pass him, he always made sure his body brushed against hers. She couldn't wait for P.E. when she would be dressed in her knee high shorts to expose her buff legs and tank top for him to notice her appreciative figure. She may not have the gorgeous frame as Layla, but she thought herself to be fit for the guy's liking. She only hoped Calan wasn't into Barbie doll looks.

A sudden push threw Lilo abruptly out of her thoughts. She glared as Layla sneered at her. "Out of my way Weird-Lo!"

"You know Layla, it's not that hard to stand at the back of the line. People do it all the time. Join the crowd." Lilo scowled as she clutched the girl's arm and threw her out of the line.

Layla glowered at her. "Why are you so offensive. It's just a line. Get over it!" She yelled as she stood in front of Lilo again.

"If it was just an ordinary line, I wouldn't care. However, this is a lunch line and I'm hungry. I'm not going to let your fat bum in front of me. Now move out of my way prissy!" With that, she pushed Layla out of the line again and this time, clung to the kid's shirt in front of her to secure her spot.

Layla was angry as she stomped up to Lilo. She raised her hand as to slap her, a hateful look darkening her blue eyes. Before Lilo could do anything, a hand had already shot out and clutched the girl's pale wrist. Layla turned to see Calan. "Hey handsome. Do you mind teaching this girl a lesson so I can get through?" She asked with her pitiful face, the one that weakened guys to the core and let her do whatever she wanted.

However, Calan was not one of those guys. "You can go to the back of the line Layla. Lilo was here first, not you. Didn't you learn this in kindergarten? Or are you used to getting everything you want that you forgot the meaning of no? Go to the back of the line Granger!" He snapped, using her maiden name to let her know he was not bluffing.

Lilo stared at him admiringly. "Thank you. When she gave you that pitiful face, I thought you were going to be like most of the guys who are idiots and succumb to her controlling power."

Calan laughed. "Not me. I hate girls like that with a Barbie doll figure. I don't know why guys call that-" He pointed to Layla who was practically sobbing on Myrtle's shoulder. "Hot." He finished.

"Me either. That girl is just too snobbish. A perfect friend for Myrtle." She scowled.

"Myrtle?" Calan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lilo pointed to the red-headed comforting Layla. "Her. She's been my childhood enemy right from the start."

"Get to the back of the line!" Screamed the guys and some of the girls who aren't fazed by Calan's looks.

Calan snickered. "Look at me being a hypocrite. I just forced a girl to the back of the line and look at me, I'm cutting a bunch of people. I'll be seeing you around Lilo."

Lilo grinned as she watched him walk away to eat his lunch. She was so absorbed in what he did for her that the kid behind her had to tap her back to get her to move up. After a minute, Lilo collected her lunch and went to sit down. Calan raised his hand, motioning her to come sit next to him. Lilo was going to until she noticed there was no space because girls had surrounded him.

Calan kept motioning her over and she followed, her heart pounding furiously in her ribcage. Calan turned to one of the girls next to him, asking for her to scoot over. Lilo approached from behind as the girl reluctantly scooted away from Calan, allowing Lilo to sit beside him. Instantly, the new friends began chatting away, learning plenty of things about each other. Calan learned the death of her parents and that she had to adopt a dog who turned out to be an alien to move on. Of course, she didn't give him all the details of her interesting childhood because he didn't want her think she was weird, but enough for him to understand what she had went through as a child. Lilo learned he was from California. His mother died from a car accident much like Lilo's parents perished. His father married a widower three days after his mother's death, causing him to be slightly bitter towards his dad for getting over his mom quickly and step-mom that was replacing his mother. He even told her that there are times his father cheats on his step-mom which makes Calan even angrier.

The lunch period passed too quickly for Lilo. She was so involved in her heart-to-heart conversation with Calan that she didn't eat all of her lunch. She discarded her tray in the trash and followed Mallory and Victoria to finish the rest of their day.

When the day was finished, Lilo walked home. She used her house key to unlock the front door and invite herself in. She was greeted by the sight of Stitch and Angel sitting next to each other as they watched TV. They turned their heads to the door and saw Lilo hurling her book bag beside the door. She walked over to Stitch who outstretched his arms out to her. She walked into them and embraced her best friend. Angel gave a guttural growl at Lilo. She tugged on Stitch's arm impatiently, which caused him to release Lilo so his girlfriend wouldn't feel left out. He slung an arm around Angel's shoulders, who sighed in contentment as he began focusing purely on her.

"Good day?" Stitch asked.

Lilo nodded. "Yeah, it was okay. Sure glad to be home though." She adverted her gaze away from Angel to the outside. She turned back to Stitch. "Would you like to go to the beach with me?"

Angel blinked and twisted her head to Stitch. He noticed the look on her face and then looked back at Lilo. "Soka Lilo. Meega promise lunch. With Angel."

"Ih." Angel replied triumphantly as she clutched Stitch's arm.

Lilo nodded curtly to hide her disappointment. She was hoping to spend some time with Stitch today, but that seemed impossible since he was interested in something else instead. Without any more words to speak, she turned and rode the lift to her and Stitch's dome. She changed out of her school clothes into her brown two piece bathing suit. Once she changed, she exited her room and without a glance at the two experiments watching TV together, she left the house to have some fun on her own.

Things were dull at the beach without a certain blue alien to keep her company. She had tried every possible way to have fun by herself, but it didn't work out too well. She tried building a sand castle, but it wasn't as much fun as Stitch playing monster and demolishing the sandy structure afterwards. She ordered herself a drink, but it wasn't as competitive with her having a burping competition on her own. She grabbed a surfboard and rode the joyous waves, but it wasn't as exhilarating without hearing Stitch's howls of excitement mingling with hers as they rode the ocean together. Finally, she settled for laying down on her red blanket with an emerald green and black sarong wrapped tightly around her and bask in the sun's flaming heat.

Just as she was about to close her eyes, she heard a familiar laugh in the distance. She pushed herself up to see Calan Haywood laughing with a young girl around his age. The girl looked identical to him except for the fact she had brown hair cascading down her back in beautiful ringlets. Lilo felt a flame of jealousy arise in her gut. Just who was this lovely girl he seemed to be so fond of? Suddenly, he caught her eye and a look of recognition appeared on his face. He grasped the girl's wrist and tugged him over to where Lilo laid. Lilo felt her heart ramming against her ribcage as he came closer. She could tell he had been swimming since his blond hair was drenched and little droplets of water dripped from his chiseled chest down to his soaked trunks.

_He looks even hotter when wet! _Lilo mused.

They stopped in front of her and Lilo didn't even know what to say. She observed Calan's body admiringly then turned her head to the girl next to him. Calan noticed her jealous gaze and smirked. "This is my cousin, Annabelle." He replied. "She lives with us."

Lilo nodded, instantly feeling ashamed. "Oh. Hi Annabelle."

Annabelle nodded then turned to Calan. "This is my friend, Lilo."

She looked back at Lilo, flashing her a gorgeous smile that would've had Layla and Myrtle bow in shame. "Hello Lilo. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and Lilo copied her. The girls shook hands, each smiling at each other as a friendly greeting.

"Nice to meet you too Annabelle. Welcome to the island." Lilo replied.

Calan and Annabelle sat down next to Lilo and the three began to chat. The loneliness Lilo felt when Stitch wasn't around, completely vanished. This time, she felt content as she began conversing with her new friends.

Note: Just to let you know, I am a student in middle school and will be moving on to high school when the summer's over, so bottom line, I don't have any idea about what high school is like. If you noticed something in there that is not high school related, sorry. Also, someone asked me if I got Dakota's name, Lilo's daughter, from Dakota Fanning who voiced Lilo in Lilo and Stitch 2. Yep, I did. I couldn't think of a name for Lilo's daughter and settled with Dakota. I don't think it's a bad name at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilo hummed to herself cheerfully as she skipped her way to her house. Her thoughts about Angel and Stitch completely vanished from her mind after her day with Calan and his cousin, Annabelle. They had conversed and swam in the cold deep blue ocean for hours until Calan brought up their heaps of homework from school. Before they left, Annabelle scheduled a meeting for all three of them at the beach later on in the day. Lilo was bubbling with excitement because she couldn't wait. She reached the front door of her house and stepped in, still humming to voice her excitement.

She picked up her book bag from the floor to collect her homework. She skipped to the dome where the lift gradually lifted her to the bedroom she shared with Stitch. She grinned happily at Stitch, who was laying sprawled out on the bed. His left leg was dangling off the edge while his arms folded across his chest. At the sound of the whirring of the elevator and Lilo's voice, he turned his head and smiled.

"Lilo having good day?" Stitch noted as he laughed to himself.

Lilo's head bobbed up and down so fast that Stitch thought it would snap her neck. She was practically glowing with enthusiasm. She dropped her things on the bed and sat down. Stitch tilted his head to the side a little bit, waiting for her to tell him the reason why she was incredibly happy. Lilo caught him staring at her and spilled the entire story. She started from when she met Calan Haywood at school to when she met up with him and his sweet cousin at the beach. "So now, we're all going to meet at the beach again at around four-thirty. Just Annabelle, Mallory, Victoria, Calan, and me." At the last two names, Calan and her, she stared off into space dreamily.

Stitch felt unsure about the situation. "Lilo naga mind Stitch come?"

Lilo shook her head. "No, please do. I would want you to meet Calan. He's such a sweetie."

Stitch grinned, despite the fact his brain was screaming out 'Danger' to him. He had been protective of Lilo since she was a little girl and he wanted to make sure this new boy wouldn't hurt her. "Lilo like him?" He teased.

Lilo sighed abstractedly. "Oh he's so handsome Stitch! He's so nice too. I'm sure you would like him."

Stitch nodded then allowed her to get back to her work. He watched her as she worked diligently on her paper. Though she was concentrating hard on her homework, Stitch could see the bottled up excitement within her for what laid ahead. This Calan guy seems to make Lilo ecstatic with only a mention of his name, something he hadn't been able to do. He just hoped this guy would treat her right. He knew how some human boys, especially the good looking ones, could be such teases to attractive young girls like Lilo. He wanted her to be happy with Calan, not feel heartbroken because of his rash actions. That is why he wanted to meet Calan face to face. He had to make sure Lilo was truly contented with him and if he liked her enough to care for her and never break her.

Stitch turned back just as Lilo added the final touches on her homework assignment. She checked her watch to see it reading three forty-five. She was slightly disappointed that time didn't whiz by to only a minute before the meeting, but she could stand waiting a little bit more. She reached into her pocket to pull out a cell phone. She would never dare show off her new cell phone to anybody at her school for the fear of it being confiscated from her. She only kept it with her in case of emergencies, never to show off at school. She lifted the lid from her cell phone to call Mallory's number. She told her of the meeting briefly before informing Victoria afterwards. Both girls agreed to come to the beach. Mallory had suggested to go there now since she was already heading to the beach and both girls concurred.

Lilo slipped off her bed and safely placed her cell phone in the drawer. She told Stitch of their new plans, who nodded and left the room to collect his special trunks Jumba designed for him. Jumba had designed trunks that enabled Stitch to swim without his molecular density getting in the way. Though he had no idea how Jumba created it, he was so grateful for it. He found swimming to be a fun way to avoid the heat. When Lilo reached downstairs in her bathing suit, she met Stitch with his blue trunks and gestured towards the door. Stitch followed her outside, thinking of the possibilities when they would meet up with Lilo's new friends.

They met Mallory when they reached the beach. She stood to embrace Lilo then gave Stitch a hug as well. She and Stitch got along very well after Lilo told her the entire story. Stitch begun to appreciate her too when he saw how a good friend she was to Lilo. As the three talked, Victoria finally joined them. After tiring of conversing, all four of them went swimming. Mallory and Victoria swam while Lilo and Stitch rode the waves together. After surfing and swimming, they went back on the sand.

Stitch leaned back on his towel, his eyes about to close until he heard Lilo's voice shouting. "Calan! Annabelle! Over here!"

Stitch opened his eyes to see a tall boy with blond hair and a girl with curly brown hair strode over to them. Lilo stood to greet them by giving Annabelle a quick hug and briefly hugging Calan. She always grew nervous whenever they touched. She gestured to Annabelle, the girl Mallory and Victoria hadn't acquainted. "Mallory, Victoria, this is Calan's cousin, Annabelle."

"Nice to meet you." Victoria replied as she shook hands with the girl. Mallory copied the action with a friendly smile.

"Annabelle, these are my two friends; Mallory's the blond and Victoria's the brunette." Lilo replied.

Annabelle grinned. "Hello."

Lilo turned to Stitch, who was staring at Calan. "Stitch, this is Calan." Lilo said then turned to the girl beside her. "This is his cousin, Annabelle. Calan, Annabelle, this is my best friend. Stitch."

Calan nodded curtly and mumbled a greeting. Annabelle did the same, but louder than him. Stitch waved his hand, still inspecting Calan. Lilo sat down and both Calan and Annabelle followed. Stitch noticed Calan scooting closer to Lilo, his hand just hairs away from touching hers. Stitch kept his eye on that hand, wanting to reach over and place it back in Calan's lap. That boy wasn't going to touch Lilo until he was assured he wouldn't hurt her.

He took note about how Calan's jokes about their teacher caused Lilo to laugh wholeheartedly. Her cheeks were flushed from all the laughter. He also didn't ignore the fact that she would beam directly at Calan after her laughter ceased. He stared at the way she would look at Calan and felt a little pang. She never looked at him that way. Mallory suggested swimming and all the girls agreed. Calan and Stitch stayed behind and let the girls do whatever they wanted to.

"So, you're Lilo's best friend eh?" Calan started nervously.

Stitch nodded. "Ih. Lilo talks about you. Calan… Haywood."

"She has told me about you too. How is it in space?" The boy asked interestedly.

"Same as Earth. Kind of" Stitch answered curtly. Calan nodded and was about to ask another question until Stitch cut in. "Gaba Calan feel. Around Lilo?"

Stitch turned his head to Calan, staring at him straight in the eye as though he were looking for the answer himself. "I do like her."

Stitch raised an eyebrow. "Friends?"

Calan licked his lips. "I have to say I might be developing a crush on her."

"Calan met Lilo today! How Calan sure it's crush?" Stitch asked, forgetting his immediate attraction to Angel.

"Love at first sight." Calan answered as he stared at Lilo dreamily. She was swimming alone while Mallory, Victoria, and Annabelle walked together along the seashore.

"Lilo likes Calan too." Stitch mumbled grudgingly.

Calan looked hopeful as he snapped his gaze back to the blue alien beside him. "Really?"

Stitch rolled his eyes. _How thick is this person? _"Calan naga see Lilo? Naga see way shoga looks at Calan?" Stitch asked incredulously. "Lilo naga looks at Stitch. Like that. Naga."

"So maybe I will have a chance with her." Calan whispered to himself, grinning at the idea of walking to school with Lilo attached to his arm. She may not be the best looking girl in the school, but she was still a beautiful one. He had seen her appreciative figure in P.E. with toned legs, flat stomach, and a slightly curvy waist. He had noticed some glances from the guys that checked her out as well, so he knew he wouldn't be shunned.

"Naga!" Stitch growled. " Calan naga touch Lilo! Naga until Calan proves to Stitch Calan naga hurt her! Lilo mockcheeka achiebaba. For a long time. Stitch naga wants Lilo hurt!"

Calan snarled, wanting to retort back about Angel. Lilo had informed him of Angel and how she manages to steal Stitch's attention away from her. However, he bit his tongue to keep the insult back. He didn't want Stitch to get angry with him. "I won't. I promise."

He looked out to the ocean, where Lilo swam alone. He stood and walked out into the cold waters, surprising Lilo from behind. She yelped to voice her slight fear of who would be touching her from behind. She turned and relaxed at the sight of Calan's smile. She smiled as he took her in his arms, forgetting Stitch's warning. She looked down at her arms practically nailed to her sides. She didn't know if he would back away if she returned the hug and she didn't want him to back away. He scooted closer, as though encouraging her. She gave in to her desire and draped her arms around his neck, beaming happily at him.

Calan stared at her with admiration until he heard a cough. He twisted his head to see Stitch with his eyes narrowed at him. Calan released Lilo, who looked dissatisfied at his action. She turned her head to see what caused him to separate himself from her. That's when she saw Stitch on the seashore with his arms folded and an angry expression on his face.

"Stitch! Why don't you come swim with us?" Lilo invited.

Stitch jumped in the water. He swam until he reached Lilo's side then he glared at Calan. The boy looked away in shame. Lilo rolled her eyes at Stitch. The three swam together while Annabelle, Mallory, and Victoria laid out in the sun. The friends lost track of the time and before they knew it, the sun was beginning to set. Stitch noticed the pink and orange shades in the sky and warned everyone they should be heading back.

Calan, Stitch, and Lilo exited the ocean to walk back to their respective towels. Lilo picked up hers, draping it around her drenched body. As soon as she put her towel down, Victoria and Mallory announced to Lilo that Annabelle invited them to her house. Lilo hugged all three of them goodbye before they left.

"Stitch go pick up Angel." Stitch suddenly reminded himself.

Lilo inclined her head in curiosity. "Why?"

"Angel and meega… going out for dinner." Stitch replied. "Meega be back around seven. Aloha Lilo!"

"Bye." Lilo responded melancholically.

Calan noticed the downcast in her voice. He brought his hands to her shoulders and squeezed them to console her. "Angel, that's his girlfriend right? The one you told me about at school?"

Lilo nodded. "I barely see him anymore. It's like I see him only in the mornings. In the afternoon, I'm at school and at night, he's with Angel." She sighed. "Do I sound jealous?"

Calan shook his head. "No, you sound lonely." He responded as he twirled her around to face him. "I can tell that you, Mallory, and Victoria don't hang out that often either."

"How can you tell?" Lilo asked.

"Those two were swimming together instead of being with you. Do you feel left out?" Calan interrogated.

Lilo nodded. "At times I do, but at least I still have friends. That's what I tell myself every time I feel unimportant."

Calan brushed his hand across her face. "He does care for you though. He told me I'm not allowed to touch you until he knows I won't harm you."

Lilo laughed. "He can be just as protective as Nani."

"Nani?" Calan asked to himself, trying to remember where he heard that name. "Oh Nani! Your big sister right?"

Lilo nodded. "Do you have any siblings?"

Calan shook his head. "Annabelle is enough."

Lilo laughed. "She's like a sister to you?"

Calan nodded. "Yeah, she is. She's my only sibling. You want to come to my house?"

"Yeah, I would. But, I think you better meet Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley first before you take me to your house." Lilo suggested.

Calan concurred with the idea. "Lead the way."

Lilo and Calan started their journey to the Pelekai residence. Lilo paused in her steps when she sensed Calan wasn't following her. She turned around to see him staring at the house. She felt her cheeks tinge pink with humiliation. She knew her house wasn't something to flaunt to other people. She hoped Calan wouldn't turn away in disgust at the living conditions.

Instead of walking away like she thought he would, a small grin crossed over his face. "Cool."

_Cool? He thinks my house is cool? _Lilo thought to herself. "Come on in Calan."

Calan pursued her as she bounced up the steps. She eased the door open before stepping inside. There, she saw her sister laying on the couch exhaustedly. "Nani!" Lilo replied as she ran in to greet her sister with a hug.

"Hey Lilo. How was school babe?" Nani asked.

"Great. In fact, I got someone I would like you to meet." Lilo gestured to the door, where Calan was making his entrance.

"Lilo, who is this?" Nani questioned as she stared down at Calan.

"This is Calan, my friend." Lilo introduced. At Nani's peculiar stare, Lilo instantly replied with "He's already got a girlfriend and he cares a lot for her."

Nani nodded. "Okay."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Pelekai." Calan replied as he held out his hand.

Nani smiled approvingly of his manners and outstretched her hand to connect with his. "Good to meet you too Calan."

"You hungry any Calan?" Lilo asked as she started heading for the kitchen.

Calan followed her into the kitchen. "Why'd you do that?" He asked as she walked to the refrigerator. "Why'd you tell her I had a girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."

Lilo chuckled. "Every time I bring a boy over or if one even says hi to me, she thinks they're my boyfriend. I said that so you wouldn't get knocked out and wake up in prison."

Calan laughed. "Sisters can be overprotective can they?"

Lilo nodded. "Yeah, they really are."

Calan walked over to her, wrapping his arms from behind her. Lilo felt her cheeks flush with a warm sensation. She reached in the fridge to pull out a water bottle, but froze when she felt Calan's warm lips grazing her cheek. She closed her eyes and basked in his warm kiss until he abruptly pulled away from her. Lilo turned in disappointment to see her aunt Pleakley bashing him on the head with a broom while Jumba was holding him still by the shoulders.

"Jumba! Pleakley! That's Calan, my friend!" Lilo shouted as she peeled Jumba's massive hands off her friend.

"Lilo! Don't you know how dangerous it is to bring a boy you hardly know to your house?" Pleakley chided. "Scared me."

"Am being sorry Little Girl." Jumba replied sincerely. "Truly thought human boy was endangering you."

Calan turned to the raven teenager beside him. "Who are they?"

Lilo gestured to the alien clothed in a yellow summer dress with a red haired wig. "That's my aunt Pleakley." She then motioned to the large alien wearing his tropical outfit. "That's my uncle Jumba. Guys, this is Calan Haywood."

Jumba reached his hand to the young boy. "Pleasure to meet you."

Calan nodded. "Same." Then he turned to Pleakley, his eyes raking across the skinny body. He leaned towards Lilo. "That's not a woman, is it?" Lilo shook her head. He then whispered again. "He's a cross dresser?" Lilo nodded, fearing his next reaction. Calan only whispered once more. "Wow."

After Lilo got Calan to know her guardians more better, the two were allowed to go to Calan's house. Calan took Lilo by the hand and led her to his house. Lilo gazed at his house while he kept walking. The house was huge enough to fit half of the six hundred twenty-six experiments. The front yard was beautiful with freshly cut grass and palm trees. A little rocky hill supported a tiny palm tree and flowers. Calan led her up to the front door which was protected by a black screen door. Calan knocked until a man answered.

"Calan? Who is this?" The man asked, gesturing to Lilo.

"This is my friend, Lilo. Lilo, this is my dad." Calan replied.

Lilo held out her hand. "Hello Mr. Haywood. It's good to meet you."

"Come on in." The man said gruffly as he refused to take Lilo's hand and moved out of the way for them to enter.

Calan glared at his dad's retreating back. "Couldn't you have been more polite?" He asked, but his dad didn't answer and instead walked into the arms of his step-mom. Lilo noticed Calan's seething look at the woman who held his dad. She appeared to be much younger than him by at least eight years. She had silky blond hair that flowed down her back. Her eyes were a gorgeous deep blue with a tint of lime green.

"That's your step-mom?" Lilo asked.

Calan nodded angrily. "Melanie Collins is her name, but she's not important." He grasped her hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Stitch was attempting to enjoy his date with Angel. They were eating at the only restaurant that would allow aliens; Frenchfry's Goods. Stitch led Angel to their reserved seat which was beside the window. Angel started talking to him, but Stitch had a hard time concentrating on what she was saying. All he could think of, was Lilo with Calan. The boy didn't make it to his trustworthy list and to see Lilo being so carefree around him, it just nerved him a bit. He would absolutely hate it if anything bad ever happened to her.

"Stitch!" Angel's irritated voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Huh?" Stitch asked.

"Stitch naga hear Angel say?" Angel interrogated.

Stitch sighed. "Soka Angel. Isa… Lilo."

Angel growled. "Lilo?"

"Lilo found new boy. Lilo really likes him and meega naga nota if he's trusting. Lilo been my friend. Years. Stitch naga like Calan doing… anything to her. To meega, Lilo still that girl meega cares about. A lot." Stitch explained.

Angel smiled and leaned over to grasp Stitch's hand. He looked up at her. "Stitch, Lilo isa teenager now. Isaka time shoga starts going out. Lilo growing buchee-bu, Stitch naga stop that. Lilo finds buchee-bu and have kids and care for a family on her own."

"Meega nota Angel. But… isaka first time Lilo had buchee-bu so… physically. Calan likes… touching Lilo. Keoni naga that bad! Isaka scary to meega. Stitch naga like Calan putting finger on Lilo." Stitch scowled.

"Isaka time Lilo go on her own. Lilo date new buchee-bu and see if he's good. Calan bad, she find another. Stitch can't be with Lilo forever. Stitch leave Calan and Lilo be! Now, no more worrying and goobaja order! Meega starved!" Angel laughed.

Stitch nodded and looked down at his menu. _She's right. _Stitch thought sadly. _Lilo has to go off on her own. Someday, I will lose her for good and I shouldn't stop that. I just hope this Calan guy doesn't hurt my Lilo._


	4. Chapter 4

A week has passed and the friendship between Calan and Lilo was progressing. Though they weren't lovers, they were almost like best friends. When they would meet at school, they would give each other an embrace and the same applies when they depart. Stitch's anger for the boy would heighten every time he swings by the house to either take Lilo out, stay with her, or take her to his house. Angel was ecstatic that Lilo found Calan. She knew the girl was in love with the boy and she was hardly seen around Stitch. Therefore, Lilo would always be with Calan and Stitch would always be with Angel. That was just the way things were meant to be, Angel would conclude.

The school bell chimed as the two friends, Calan and Lilo, were conversing in the cafeteria. Lilo would skip breakfast in the morning at home so she could have it with her new friend. Calan picked up his tray just as Lilo copied the action. They dumped their trays in the trash and followed each other to their lockers. They collected their things for first period before slamming the locker shut and adding the locker combination in the hole. Lilo swung around to continue to their first class and blushed a bright red when she felt Calan intertwine their fingers.

"Umm, Calan." Lilo replied nervously, squeezing his hand.

Calan looked down at their joined hands and flushed a deep red color as well. "Sorry." He replied as he released her hand and continued walking beside her.

Lilo felt disappointed, but concealed it by forcing a smile. The friends walked beside each other to their first class, ignoring all the envious looks from girls. They passed Myrtle Edmonds and Layla Granger just as they were leaving the bathroom. Myrtle sneered at them, but Layla was staring at Calan's face. Calan noticed her wistful stare and reached over for Lilo's hand to pull her away from the envious girls. They arrived for first period before the late bell rang. Still ignoring the glares from the girls, Lilo took to her seat just as Calan planted himself beside her.

Surprisingly, the door opened to reveal Layla and Myrtle. This was the first time the girls had been on time for class. Myrtle sat huffily beside Lilo while Layla stood there, staring at Calan. She wished the boy beside him would move away so she could be his partner in this class. Lilo noticed her staring at the boy and scowled. Layla gazed at Calan a little bit longer before taking her seat beside Mallory.

At lunch time, Lilo sat beside Calan with her tray. She noticed Layla and Myrtle stealing glances their way before turning back to each other to talk some more. Lilo felt suspicious at their behavior. For the entire day, Layla would gaze at Calan with a dreamy smile while Myrtle wouldn't spare any of them a glance. She wondered if they were up to something, and if they were, would it involve her and Calan?

At the end of the day, Calan and Lilo were walking home together. Since they had heaps of homework today, they decided it would be easier to work together to get it done. They chatted excitedly with each other as they reached the Pelekai house. Lilo threw open the door to see, much to her surprise, Stitch alone. She was starting to get used to see him with Angel or not see him at all once she arrived home.

"Aloha Stitch." Lilo replied.

Stitch looked up and smiled. He walked over to her, ready to welcome her a hug. However, he paused in his step when he saw Calan entering from behind. He scowled at the boy. For some reason, something deep within his gut still did not trust him completely. "Aloha Lilo. Gaba Calan doing?"

"Oh! Calan was just going to help me with some homework. Come on Calan! Let's work in the dome. You're not going to be using it within the next few hours are you Stitch?" Lilo asked and Stitch knew the reason why she had asked him that. She wanted to be with Calan alone for those few hours.

"Naga. Stitch be out. With Angel." Stitch growled out.

Lilo's smile widened. "Great! Let's go Calan!"

She reached over for Calan's hand and the two boarded the lift. Stitch watched her leave with him in stupefaction. The girl didn't even blink! He had noticed the pain and slight jealousy in her eyes when he would mention Angel. He wasn't blind. He could tell when his friend was unhappy about his relationship with Angel. Now, she didn't even flinch when he said he would be with her. Growling loudly at himself, Stitch exited the house to follow through with what he said before. He was going to spend the next few hours with Angel, maybe even the night.

Upstairs, Lilo and Calan were listening to music as they did their homework in peace. Lilo however, wasn't concentrating mostly on her homework. Her eyes would always turn to Calan who worked diligently beside her on her bed. Suddenly, Calan emitted a loud groan as he flipped to his side. Lilo perked up her head to him, wondering what caused his sudden depressed groan. Calan noticed her look and answered it.

"This is so stupid. Why would we need to know this… stuff!" Calan huffed as he held up his Algebra homework.

Lilo concurred. "I know, but for some reason we have to learn this."

Calan stared at her as she resumed to her homework. He wet his lips, remembering the question he desperately wanted to ask her. He didn't know how to ask her though and that was his dilemma. Was he supposed to spring it out her or was he just supposed to lead her to it? This would be the very first time he asked a girl out and he was nervous about it. His friendship with Lilo meant a lot to him and he would just kill himself if he ruined it. However, he wanted to try this with her.

"Lilo," He began and she lifted her head to him. "Lilo, I was just thinking."

"Uh-oh." Lilo joked.

She giggled while he pounced on her to pin her to the bed. She laughed even louder as he began tickling her sides. "Say sorry!" He yelled at her.

"Make me!" Lilo shouted through her laughing.

Calan shrugged. "Okay." With that, he continued tickling her.

Lilo hooked her leg around his waist and with astonishing strength, flipped them. Calan's icy blue eyes broadened as their roles switched. Now, Calan was beneath a smirking Lilo. Her hands were gripping his wrists securely and her legs were on either side of him. Calan could easily overpower her since he was more stronger than her, but he liked her in control. Her smirk was also very appealing to him and he didn't want to see that vanishing when he would regain control of the situation.

Lilo leaned down to his ear. "I'm sorry you're such a dolt when you think."

Calan smiled as he flipped over so they were both lying on their sides. He ran his large hand through her silky raven hair, reveling the feeling of slivers of her soft hair sliding through his fingertips. Lilo grinned at him as she held his neck in her arms. She felt as though this was the perfect time for kissing. They were tangled in each other's arms with a beautiful romance song beating in the room. Her warm chocolate brown eyes held his glistening icy blue eyes. Their lips were opened slightly and if they leaned a tiny bit closer, their lips would touch in a sweet butterfly kiss.

That strange feeling caused Lilo's stomach to churn at a very awkward thought. She was debating in her mind whether or not she should act on her feelings. It was clear to her that her heart was very attached to Calan and didn't want to just be his friend. She wanted to be the girl to hold his hand during the day and love him during the night. She wanted to be the special girl to bear his name and wear his ring. She wanted to be the one to mother his children and die alongside him.

Lilo knew that if she kissed him, then she would undoubtedly lose his friendship. She broke her gaze in his eyes and sat up. Not thinking, Calan outstretched his arm to wrap around her waist. Lilo plopped back down on the bed, leaning back into his arm. Calan ran his tongue along his bottom lip, staring at Lilo's soft, plump pair. Lilo felt her heart beat quicker as he descended his head closer to hers. Lilo remained perfectly still, waiting for the impeccable moment when his lips would seal hers. However, he pulled away abruptly when he heard a buzz in his ear.

Lilo heard the buzz too and sat up. A small, lone bee was whirling around. Calan, thinking it was a fly, shooed it away with his hand. The bee felt threatened and zoomed over to Calan's hand. Calan seethed in pain as the bee released its stinger into his hand then dropped dead on the floor. Lilo took his hand in her delicate one, looking over the wound. She danced her fingers over the wound, wishing she knew how to cure bee stings.

"It's okay." Calan replied. "It's just a sting."

Lilo nodded. _We would've kissed if that bee didn't disturb us. Oh, couldn't that stupid thing waited just thirty seconds longer? I could've kissed Calan!_

"Lilo," Calan started. _It's either now or later and I'm getting tired of waiting. _"Do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

Lilo grinned. "Sure Calan. I would love that."

Calan grinned. "Great! I'll pick you up at seven."

"Where are we eating?" Lilo asked.

Calan's cheeks flushed. He didn't have enough money to pay off meals at a food place and his dad would always refuse to give his son any money. "Well, Dad and Melanie are both leaving tonight for a night to themselves. Annabelle made plans to spend a few hours at Mallory's house. I figure that after they leave, I will come by to pick you up and we could eat together at my house."

Lilo nodded. "Sounds like fun." She replied then turned back to her homework.

Calan stared at her with a huge grin before returning to his work as well. The two worked together in silence except for when they would ask each other for help. After a few hours, all the work had been completed and they were watching TV together on the sofa. Just then, Jumba and Pleakley walked in with an arm load of groceries. Though aliens weren't inside stores, that doesn't mean they didn't know how to dress up as humans. Jumba wore a toupee, tropical clothes, and hid his four eyes with sunglasses. Pleakley wore his usual outfit and came up with witty excuses for having a single eye.

The two dressed up aliens smiled Lilo's way as they carried their bags to the kitchen. As Jumba placed the heavy bags on the counter, Pleakley was spying at Lilo and Calan through the doorway. Jumba reached his massive hand inside a bag to pull out a jar of mayonnaise, which he placed promptly in the fridge. He moved back to the bags until he spotted Pleakley observing the two friends sitting on the couch together. Jumba sighed annoyingly that he was the one that was doing all the work.

"Pleakley!" He growled out.

Pleakley turned to face him with a lazy grin. "Yes, Jumba?"

"What are you doing? Be leaving Little Girl and human boy alone." Jumba commanded. "Help Jumba with bags. Am not doing all the work!"

Pleakley waved him off with a flutter of his hand. "Alright, alright, I'll be right there." Then he returned his attention to Lilo and Calan. He sighed. "Aren't they cute together?"

"Cute?" Jumba cringed. "Who cute?"

"Lilo and Calan of course!" Pleakley replied haughtily. "Look at them Jumba."

Jumba stepped over to look at them. "So they're watching that Earth device. So what?" Jumba asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

Pleakley gave him a sour look. "Take another look at them. Look at how in love they are."

Jumba's face scrunched together in disgust. "Bleck! Love is so revolting. Has no evil to it, except for Ex-wife."

Pleakley ignored his remark about love and continued watching Lilo and Calan. "Things are working fine for our ohana. Stitch has Angel, Nani has David, and now Lilo has Calan. Could this family get even more lovey-dovey-gushy-mushy?"

Jumba scowled. "No, but it can be getting very repulsing!"

Pleakley rolled his eye. "You just have no passion for love."

Jumba scowled even more. "Am having good reason for it too. Ex-wife is being perfect example." He responded as he shut the door of the pantry after stowing away the peanut butter jar. "Conversation is reminding me. Little Girl and 626 haven't been as close as they have been years before."

"So?" Pleakley interrogated. "They have their own lives now. Stitch has his Angel and Lilo has her Calan. They don't need each other anymore." Pleakley said as he began helping Jumba with the bags.

As the warm, sunny day converted to a cold, dark night, the family realized Stitch had never came home. Lilo noticed her friend was gone later than he had intended to and she worriedly phoned Angel. Angel informed her that Stitch was with her and not to expect him until maybe tomorrow morning. Though this piece of information soothed Lilo's worry, a new sense of loneliness formed in her heart. She sighed as she hang up the phone then looked at the clock. She had forty minutes until Calan would pick her up.

She had confessed to Nani that she was leaving for Calan's house who allowed her. Nani was becoming extremely fond of Calan Haywood. He was such a sweet, polite, boy and he knew how to make Lilo happy. She was all for the relationship between Calan and Lilo, just as Pleakley was. Jumba and Stitch however, were still timid about the boy, Stitch especially.

Lilo wondered briefly if she should dress up for Calan. He hadn't made it clear if it was a date or just a friendly invitation. She wanted to think of it as a date, but then again, it could be because he wanted company. Lilo stood in front of her wardrobe in only her undergarments. She plucked out a shirt she got from Valentines Day. It was a lovely white shirt with three red buttons on the top. She threw that on the bed then scanned her closet for any other shirts she wanted to wear. When she found nothing eye catching, she closed her closet then rummaged through her drawer. She picked out her black shorts that were just two inches above her knee. She inspected her chosen outfit, then nodded in approval.

She slipped her legs into the black shorts and zipped it up. She covered her exposed chest with the white shirt and buttoned it up. Seeing as how that looked too modest, she undid the first button. This only exposed her chest, but kept her cleavage well concealed. She walked up to the full length mirror, checking herself over. Smiling in satisfaction, she slipped her feet into black high heels. She felt as though the heels gave her short length legs a tiny bit of a boost. As soon as she was finished dressing, she applied some make-up, accessories, brushed her long raven hair, and sprayed herself with her lavender spray.

She heard a knock from outside right when her alarm clock read seven. She grinned to herself and rushed down the dome. Nani had answered the door and was standing beside Calan, both staring at Lilo. Calan walked up to her, loving her choice of clothing. He took her small hand in his and grinned at her. Lilo smiled up at Nani, who nodded and gestured with a tilt of her head to leave and have fun. Calan took Lilo's hand and led her out to his car. Lilo slid inside the passenger seat as he took the driver seat.

Lilo gazed at him through the corner of her eye as he drove through the night. Her eye landed on his well toned bicep then up to his angelic face. She thought to herself how she got so lucky. She remembered how a week ago she was unwanted, unpopular, and imperfect for the guys. Now, she was in the car with the most sought after guy in her school, wearing what he thought looked lovely on her, and dining with him at his house. Her heart leapt at the possibilities of what might happen tonight.

_Tonight, I might be experiencing my first kiss! _She thought excitedly.

Her heart pounded furiously in her chest when he pulled up at his house. She exited the car when he turned off the ignition and stepped out as well. They strolled up to the house, entering through the screen door. Calan beckoned her to the kitchen where two plates of pizza awaited them. Lilo smiled at him.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got what most people like. Pizza. It's leftovers from last night when Melanie was in the mood for pizza." Calan replied bashfully.

Lilo grinned. "I love pizza. Will we have ice cream afterwards?"

"You like vanilla ice cream?" He asked.

Lilo nodded like a thrilled child. "My favorite!"

"Then let's eat our pizza so we can have our ice cream in a bit." Calan replied as he walked towards the table.

Lilo followed him and sat beside him at the kitchen table. The two lifted their steaming hot pizza, taking careful bites with it. As soon as they were finished, Calan collected both their plates and placed them in the sink to wash them. Lilo stood behind him, wondering if he needed any help. He informed her the ice cream was in the freezer and told her to make two bowls. Lilo complied to his demand and in a matter of seconds, they were washing out their own ice cream bowls.

Calan led her into their living room where he danced his fingers over movie titles. Lilo waited for him patiently on the couch. Calan finally found a movie and showed Lilo. Lilo nodded in approval at 'Sludge Mummies the fourth: Revenge of the Vampire' Calan inserted the movie in the VCR and went to sit next to Lilo. Halfway into the movie, Lilo was beginning to doze off. Her eyelids gingerly closed and she rested her head on the back of the couch. However, some unseen force pushed her head inside the crook of Calan's neck. She tilted her head back up to him to apologize until she noticed her face was dangerously close to his.

Calan lifted his hand to cup her left cheek. Lilo leaned into the touch, smiling at him. His thumb stroked the baby soft skin as she reached her hand up to cover his. He leaned forward just as she copied the action. Both of their eyes closed when they felt each other's breaths. Lilo could almost feel Calan's lips on hers. She felt the brief shock between their lips. They were so close to touching each other's lips. Suddenly, his lips brushed against hers. Lilo shivered in anticipation. Before they could truly kiss, Calan's cell phone went off.

They jerked apart at the sudden noise. Calan fished through his pocket for the cell phone. He pulled it out and looked at the number. Seeing as it was his father, he decided it may be important. He flipped the lid open and held it to his ear. Lilo held back a sigh of disappointment. She was so close to having her first kiss with Calan two times today. She turned her head to the clock to see it reading eight thirty-six. She groaned in frustration that her night with Calan was over. Nani wanted her home by nine.

Lilo looked back at Calan when he bid goodbye to his dad. "I better get going. I promised Nani I would be home by nine and it's almost eight forty. Thanks for a nice dinner, but I need to leave." Lilo said awkwardly.

Calan nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"

Lilo smiled. "Yeah, you will."

Calan stood and Lilo opened her arms for a hug. Calan accepted her embrace and kissed her cheek. Lilo widened her eyes in astonishment. He held his lips at her cheek for about a few seconds until he trailed his lips to hers. He gave her a quick, butterfly kiss on the corner of her lips before pulling away in humiliation. Lilo, dazed from the kiss, didn't say anything. She blushed as she waved goodbye and walked out into the night.

Suddenly, Calan realized he had driven her here. He grabbed his keys and motioned for her to enter his car. They were silent the whole way as he drove her back to her house. When they arrived, Lilo left the car wordlessly and walked up to the house. When she reached the top step, she twisted her head to see Calan's car already streaming down the road that led him towards home. She sighed as she walked through the door, relieved she got there just in time.

"Aloha Stitch." Lilo replied cheerfully to her friend on the sofa.

Stitch growled. "Aloha."

Lilo dismissed his bitter greeting and walked up to her dome to change. As soon as she was ready for bed, she flung herself on her bed. Her thoughts consisted of a certain young blonde who had given her a sweet, faint kiss on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilo yawned exhaustedly as Mr. Hoskovec droned on about boring news. She twisted her head to Calan, who was staring at her with that similar look. Lilo turned back to her male teacher, drumming her fingertips on her desk. Her teacher laid down the purple sheet about kids wanting to join the basketball team on the table. He picked up a blue flyer and read aloud to the class. Lilo perked her head up when she heard there was going to be a dance. Though she hadn't been interested in dances before, she wondered if Calan would escort her.

"The dance is on Friday at 6:00 PM in the cafeteria. Tickets costs two dollars per person." Mr. Hoskovec announced.

The bell rang, indicating to the students that they were free to their next class. Lilo continued with her day until it was time to go home. She embraced Victoria, Mallory, and Annabelle who had finally attended the school, goodbye. She briefly hugged Calan before turning to head home as well. She reached her small home and tossed her book bag on the floor.

She plopped tiredly on the couch, reaching for the remote to turn the TV on. She curled up on the couch as she watched TV. Though her eyes were on the TV, her mind wandered elsewhere, to more irrelevant things such as the dance. She smiled and blushed to herself as she thought of being wrapped in Calan's arms as he twirled her, held her close, and kissed her with such love that her heart would explode.

"Lilo?" A voice replied from the doorway.

Lilo turned her head to see Stitch cradling Angel's hand. "Hey Stitch!" She beamed as she helped herself off the couch. She threw her arms around Stitch's neck and embraced him happily. She released Stitch then, surprisingly, turned to Angel and gave her a quick hug. "Hey Angel!" She grinned.

Angel smiled at her awkwardly. She had never bonded with the girl. The two of them had been too busy challenging each other for Stitch's affections that they never really sat down together and talked. After Lilo let go of Angel, she went back to the couch. Smiling, she patted the empty spot on either side of her to invite them to sit with her. Stitch glanced at Angel, but the experiment took Lilo's invitation. She sat at the far edge of the girl and Stitch sat in between them. Angel intertwined her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Out of the corner of his eye, he gazed at Lilo to see if she had react to Angel's actions. However, she seemed so absorbed in the show. _Or maybe a little too absorbed. _He thought to himself as he wondered what it is she was thinking.

His question was soon answered by the phone. Lilo reached over to hush the ringing noise. She lifted the phone to her ear and she beamed at the voice that came out of it. "Aloha Calan!" Stitch turned his head to her at the blond boy's name. He tried to ignore the painful sting in his chest at her widening smile. "Of course you can come over! Alright, I'll see you soon, bye."

She placed the phone back into its holder. She sighed dreamily as she flopped back on the couch. Stitch stared at her with an upset expression. He ignored the rising anger beginning to bubble up in his chest and turned back to the TV. He released Angel's arm and draped it across her shoulders, making her lean into him. Angel gladly accepted this gesture by curling up to him and resting her head on his chest.

The show progressed for about fifteen minutes until they heard a knock. Stitch abruptly spun his head when Lilo jumped off the couch. She eagerly raced to the door. She pulled the door to open it for Calan to pass through. Stitch gave an involuntary growl as Lilo leaned over to hug the blond. He tightened his grip around Angel's shoulder as his face flushed with anger. His body practically shook with fury as Lilo led him to the couch. He sat down next to Stitch, who swapped places with Angel. With his state, he knew he would just decapitate the boy immediately with a quick swipe of his claws. He had to get as far away as possible from him without upsetting Lilo.

As the show progressed even further, Stitch leaned his head back to check on Lilo. His mouth gaped slightly at the sight of Calan's arm around Lilo's waist. She wasn't even doing anything to get out of his touch. Stitch bit the insides of his mouth as he reached over to the arm, helping the girl do what she wouldn't do. However, his arm was caught by a pink hand. Stitch turned his face to Angel.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Lilo loves him." Angel reminded him softly. "Leave her be. Stitch can't be Lilo's achiebaba. Forever."

Stitch grumbled to himself and laid back on the couch. Angel gave him a disapproving look, but he didn't care. His thoughts were focusing all around Lilo and her new crush. _She wouldn't leave me for that pretty boy would she? _Stitch thought to himself. _She still loves me right? _He bowed his head as he realized he wasn't too sure of that question.

Suddenly, Calan grasped Lilo's hand and pulled her off the couch. Lilo followed him to the dome. Stitch jumped off the couch to ride the platform to follow them, but was disheartened that it was locked. Stitch pounded his fist in the cold steel, wishing he didn't ask Jumba to put a lock on it. His ears perked to listen intently on their conversation.

"Lilo, you know that dance on Friday right?" Calan's voice asked meekly.

"Yes?" He could just hear the zeal in Lilo's response.

"Well… uh, I was… um wondering, ya know? That…" Calan trailed nervously.

"That?" Lilo pursued excitedly.

"W-would you… um g-" He stopped in mid sentence.

"Of course I will!" Lilo yelled happily.

"Uh great!" Calan responded thrilled.

Stitch scowled. _A dance huh? You better be on your best behavior pretty boy. _He muttered this thought to himself as he returned to the couch with Angel.

The day continued on with Calan and Lilo doing their homework together while Stitch and Angel took time to themselves. Finally, Calan left Lilo's house and Stitch returned home from a luncheon with Angel. He scowled at the young boy as he walked past him and down the steps.

Stitch looked at Lilo, who smiled and waved at him before sitting down on the couch. She picked up the phone and began punching in random numbers. Stitch watched her as she held the phone to her ear. "Hello? Victoria? It's me, Lilo. Guess what! Calan asked me to the dance! Well, of course I said yes. I would be an idiot if I didn't."

He noticed how her brown eyes sparkled as she went on the events from today with Calan. Around her finger, she twirled a raven lock that framed her flushed face. Stitch had never seen her so delirious about a boy, not even Keoni had put that big, beautiful smile on her face. Stitch felt something pierce his heart, like a cold blade. He recognized this feeling before with Mr. Stenchy when he hogged all of Lilo's attention; jealousy.

Stitch scowled to himself as he turned around to enter the elevator. He stepped off the lift and onto the cold, steel floor. He briskly made his way to Lilo's bed, laying his head on the pillow. He looked up on the shelf above him to see a ragged green doll stare back down at him with blue button eyes. He reached his hand up to tug on the doll's arm and bring it down to him. He laughed as he remembered how Lilo would always hold this doll close and treat it as though it were her own baby. He remembered how she practically panicked when he attacked her precious doll. Where did that little girl go? The one who needed him, wanted him, even loved him? Did this mature teenage Lilo still need him? Does she still want him in her life? Does she still love him?

He didn't even turned his head at the sound of the whirring noise from the elevator. He kept his eyes on the doll even when he felt a soft hand slipping into his own. "We used to play with her when we were littler, remember?"

Stitch nodded. "Lilo like Scrump. Still?"

Lilo chuckled. "Of course I do. She's my baby, one of my most prized reminders of my…" She bowed her head. "parents."

Stitch spun his head to her, hearing the cracking in her voice. He dropped the doll on the floor, she was forgotten. He turned to his best friend and pulled her into his arms. Lilo draped her arms around him, spilling her tears on his shoulder. Stitch calmed her by caressing her back gingerly with his talons. Lilo nuzzled into the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. She buried her head in that spot, smiling as his fuzzy hairs tickled the sensitive flesh in her nose.

"Lilo better now?" Stitch asked.

Lilo nodded in his fur and pulled her head away. She looked at him with her loving brown orbs. "Thanks, I guess I never got over losing my parents. I thought I did, but I didn't. I still miss them."

"Isa okitaka Lilo misses parents. Parents are… Lilo's ohana." Stitch stuttered.

Lilo smiled as she stroked his ears. "I know."

Stitch grinned back at her and she leaned over to plant her lips on his cheek. Stitch felt a warm cozy feeling deep in his stomach just as she pulled away. He heard her muffling a quiet chuckle at his barely noticeable blush. "So, Lilo going… to dance. With… Calan?"

Lilo sighed dreamily. "Yes, it's going to be on Friday. I can't wait!"

Stitch bowed his head so she couldn't see his eyes. Though he exceeds masking his emotions when he doesn't want anyone to know what he's feeling, Lilo could always see him through. She had been with him since their childhood and she knew what he was feeling even if he did have a straight face. They say the eyes are like a window to another's soul, and to Lilo, that phrase was every bit accurate. When he would look at others, they would assume he was fine and walk off, but when Lilo would stare into his eyes, she knew something would be troubling him. She could see every emotion just by looking into his eyes.

Lilo tapped her finger underneath his chin to raise his face to hers. He pushed her away, climbed off the bed, and exited the dome via elevator. Lilo sighed as she picked up her old makeshift doll, holding it tightly to her chest.

Hours later, Nani arrived home from work and went into the kitchen to prepare supper. Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, and Stitch gathered around the dinner table when they inhaled the mouth-watering scent of roast beef. It was at the dinner table when Lilo announced she was going to the dance with Calan. Pleakley and Nani were excited while Jumba and Stitch shook their heads and continued eating. Nani promised her that she would take Lilo out to buy her a new dress for the special night on her day off, which was the day before the dance. Pleakley volunteered to help, which made Lilo thankful Nani was going with her too.

Nani kept her promise the next two days and Lilo, Pleakley, and her were at the mall. Pleakley picked the ones that were most certainly too elegant for Lilo's liking. Lilo refused any of the dresses he picks out and instead, settled for the ones that weren't too intricate, but the ones that were just pretty. Nani called for Lilo's attention, who turned her head to her sister holding up a dress. Lilo nodded and Nani took it to the register. Pleakley argued Calan wouldn't be too impressed with that dress, but Lilo just waved him off.

After paying two hundred fifty for the dress, Nani secured it in the backseat and they all drove home. Lilo was eager for tomorrow night when she would dance in Calan's arms wearing that divine dress. Finally, that day came and both Lilo and Calan were excited. They finished the day without any hassle, except of course taking the tormenting from Myrtle and Layla. At last, that beautiful time came. Lilo slipped on her dress along with her shoes and rode the platform downstairs.

Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, Stitch, and Angel were downstairs waiting for her. As soon as she stepped out, their gazes were locked on her, even Angel was smiling at her. Stitch felt his heart pump faster in his chest at how radiant she looked. Lilo wore a velvety baby blue dress that covered her thighs and brushed her kneecaps. Black lace embroidered around her waist, making her look so feminine. The neckline dipped low to expose the skin on her chest, but it still covered her cleavage. She did a single twirl so her family could see all of her. Though it was a single, short turn, Stitch caught her backside. The back of the dress dipped slightly to flaunt her chiseled back and shoulders, but covered her mid back and down. She walked up to Stitch with a bright smile, who was just in so much awe he couldn't speak.

"Well?" Lilo questioned with a slight incline of her head.

"Lilo look…" Stitch didn't know what word should come next to describe how she looked tonight. Nice didn't even come close, she looked far more elegant than nice. Pretty wasn't the correct word and nor was beautiful. Then he found a word that came close to what he was thinking. Though he could go on forever about words that described her beauty tonight, there was only one word he found that summed it all up. "Lilo look… perfect."

Lilo grinned at him and threw her arms around his neck. Stitch held her to him, smiling at the touch of her smooth, tan skin. He had no idea her skin was this soft. He ran his hand through her raven hair, nestling deeper into her neck. She felt just as perfect as she looked. Lilo pulled away to smile at him. Stitch noticed she added make-up on her face to enhance her features. Sky blue eye shadow and mascara surrounded her chocolate brown eyes. Faint pink blush highlighted her cheeks slightly. Rosy pink lipstick painted her lips along with lip gloss to make her mouth look quite ravishing. Stitch was just frozen in shock about how his best friend looked tonight that he barely felt her lips upon his forehead.

Stitch snapped back to reality to look at her. She smiled at him with a bright smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. Stitch beamed back at her, cradling both of her hands in his. They stared into each other's eyes, seeing all the unsaid happiness. They remained in that position until the loud doorbell broke their gaze. Lilo kissed Stitch once more then walked up to the door. Angel had already answered the door and Calan, dressed in his finest clothes, stepped in, with a small white blossom in his hand.

His icy blue eyes met Lilo's and he grinned. His eyes raked over her body and looked back at her face with an appreciative smile. Stitch watched as his lovely Lilo approached the young man at the door. Calan reached up to slide the blossom on the left side of her hair. Stitch turned away when Lilo fell into Calan's arms, hugging him as her way of saying thanks.

"Bye everyone!" Lilo shouted and took Calan's hand.

Everyone, except for Stitch responded with a cheery bid of goodbye as well. Angel turned to Stitch and took his hand. Stitch turned back to Angel with a bright grin on his face, but great sadness in his eyes. He was masking his despair over losing Lilo to another. Angel however didn't seem to notice her boyfriend's despondent mood and hugged him tightly around the neck. Stitch returned the embrace the best he could, but all he could think about was Lilo being in that boy's arms as they danced the night away.

Calan drove Lilo to the school where so many cars were parked in the parking lot. Calan exited out the driver's side just as Lilo followed suit. She could hear the obnoxious music even outside the school. Calan took her hand and led her inside the building. Lilo inhaled a deep breath as he pushed open the two double doors. Lilo walked in with an illuminating smile as some boys turned their heads to look at her. Calan smiled proudly as he linked his arm through hers, leading her over to the snack table.

Lilo met up with Victoria and Mallory, both of the girls gushing over Lilo. Calan greeted the girls before leaving Lilo to her friends. "You both look pretty tonight." Lilo remarked.

Victoria had her brunette hair into a ponytail with an added flare at the end. She wore a lengthy maroon dress with sparkling crystals embedded into the fine cloth. "Thanks. I'm jealous of Mallory tonight though."

Mallory giggled into her hand. She did look a beauty tonight as well. Her curly locks were done up into an elegant bun with only few strands of her curls framing her angelic face. She wore a gorgeous pink dress that guys would turn their heads just to get a second glance at her. The girls looked astonishing tonight. Lilo picked up a small piece of garlic bread and nibbled on it as she listened and chatted with her two friends.

Suddenly, Mallory stopped talking and looked up with envious glares at the front entrance. Lilo and Victoria turned their heads to see the source of her shock. Lilo and Victoria scowled at Myrtle Edmonds and Layla Granger, both girls looking very ravishing, standing at the doorway. Myrtle displayed her figure with a flowing, silky jade dress that clung to her curves. A long slit starting from the torso down to her foot revealed her creamy white leg. The collarbone part of the dress dipped low to expose the top of her breasts. At the back of the dress, everyone could see her shapely back and shoulders as the dress descended down only to cover her rump. Her coppery ringlets curtained her clear face. A diamond necklace sparkled around her neck just as a diamond ring glistened on her finger.

Though Myrtle looked very eye catching, all the boys, even Calan, were skimming Layla's figure up and down. The girl knew she got curves and she knew just how to show it. She wore a long, flowing white gown with no straps. The front of her was barely concealed with four crystal hearts separating the dress, leaving a major portion of her breasts uncovered. A sinuous small black train dragged along the floor behind her. Her long blond hair was pulled back into an elongated ponytail by a sparkling butterfly barrette to leave her appealing back out in the open. Similar to Myrtle, she wore a diamond necklace and a diamond ring just so the girls could look astonishing.

Lilo whacked Calan on the arm when she saw him staring at Layla longer than he should. He turned back to Lilo with a grin. He kissed Lilo's forehead. "You look more prettier than them."

Lilo nodded and allowed him to take her hand proudly. She noticed him sneaking glances at Layla who was flirting with the guys that already had dates, leaving the girls rejected and going off to find someone else to spend their night with. Calan tilted his head to get a better view of her sculpted back and smiled when she turned her ocean blue eyes to him. They flirted with each other with secretive glances before returning back to their previous activity.

The lights dimmed until the auditorium was almost completely dark. Soft, slow music drifted from the stereo. Calan grasped Lilo's hand and took her to the dance floor. The dance started slow just as the song, but suddenly, the song kicked it up into a rocking note. Lilo and Calan danced to their heart's content, spinning and laughing, having a wondrous time. That is until a finger tapped on Lilo's shoulder. Lilo turned to glare at Layla.

"Lilo, you are looking very beautiful tonight." Layla replied nicely, but Lilo could just hear the snide in her tone.

Calan, however, must've not heard the sarcasm in her voice for he was smiling. Lilo knew she had to play nice back. "Thank you Layla. You look-" _Slutty _Lilo thought, but dared not to voice her opinion. "beautiful too."

"Thanks. Oh and Calan you are so gorgeous!" Layla giggled as she pushed past Lilo and to the handsome blond boy.

Calan grinned. "Nice dress Layla. You look like someone who wants to be ravished tonight."

Layla laughed. "Only by the right guy." She twirled a strand of his fine hair around her finger.

"Found one?" Calan asked.

Layla smiled as she grabbed his hand. "I think I have."

"Um, Layla…" Lilo interrupted. "Calan and I were in the middle of a dance?"

"Hm?" Layla asked then blushed. "Oh of course. Sorry I forgot to ask. Mind if I cut in?"

Lilo almost dropped her jaw. "Um, can you after this dance. Please?"

Calan released Layla to take Lilo in his arms. Layla seemed disappointed. "Okay." She then sauntered off to find Myrtle.

"What was that about?" Lilo asked.

"After school today, when you left, I ran into Layla. We had a conversation and now we're friends." Calan replied.

"That conversation didn't sound friendly to me." Lilo muttered to herself. "It sounded more flirtatious."

"Well, I'm not going to ravish Layla tonight." He pulled her body close to his. Lilo caught her breath as he leaned into her ear. "You on the other hand will do." He breathed into her ear.

Lilo abruptly pulled away. He smirked at her. "That sound flirtatious or friendly to you?" Lilo stared at him with a befuddled look. "Come on Lilo. I'm a guy that likes to flirt with his female friends. I don't have a girlfriend, so why not? Nothing's going to happen, it's just talk."

Lilo nodded. "Oh."

"But let me tell you, I wouldn't mind ravishing you at all tonight." He smirked.

"Calan, no more flirting. It's scaring me." Lilo whispered.

Calan laughed and the two continued dancing. The upbeat song finished and Lilo allowed Layla to take over. She was getting exhausted and needed some punch anyway. She sipped from her glass, savoring the taste of the cool beverage.

"Big mistake letting Layla loose on him."

Lilo turned her head to see Myrtle's sneering face. "And why is that?"

"She's totally infatuated with him and you let her all over him." Myrtle said and motioned to the couple dancing together.

Lilo crossed her arms and observed them. He was holding her close, but that was the similar way he held her. "I don't see the big deal." Lilo replied. The song came to a booming finish and Calan dunk Layla. He leaned down to quickly peck her lips and bring her back up. _He didn't do that with me though. _Lilo thought distressed.

"I mean come on!" Myrtle rambled. Lilo was so busy focusing on Layla and Calan that she didn't even hear Myrtle's squabbling. "She's obviously much better looking than you! Look at her! She's got long legs, big breasts, small waistline and you, you're just plain! Not to mention a weirdo! I wonder if that's why mommy and daddy left you."

"Don't you say that!" Lilo hollered at her, catching the attention of every teen, especially Calan. "Don't you dare make up reasons why you would think my mom and dad died! They loved me just as much as I loved them!"

"Oh really? Then where are they now?" Myrtle snickered. "Dead! Because of your ugliness, weirdly weirdness, they went off to commit suicide!"

Lilo's hands clenched into fists. Her fingernails beginning to dig into her soft flesh. She felt that rush of hatred she had felt for Myrtle since she was a child. She desired to mess up that girl's face with her fist smashing into it, but she couldn't do it in public and wearing a dress. So instead, she refilled her glass with punch and wiped Myrtle's smirk with a splash of her punch. Myrtle gasped as the liquid dripped down her face and most of it stained her beautiful dress. Everyone that were watching, except for Calan, Layla, Mallory, and Victoria, oohed at the scene.

Myrtle looked indignant at first, but then snickered. "Oh well, I'll just have my 'mommy' help me, because she 'loves me'."

A surprising gasp from the audience followed. Lilo just stood there, frozen in her spot. How could this girl be so careless to her feelings? "I wonder how your poor mom can stand you! You are nothing but a careless, worthless, snob! You think you're so loved? Where is your daddy huh!" Myrtle glowered at this comment. "Daddy left you because of your snobbish attitude! Mommy only keeps you because you're just a reminder of daddy! When you die what's going to be on your headstone? Can't put she was a loving woman. That's a blatant lie. Can't put a loving mother. Yeah right, like if any man would want to have you as a mother of their child! She'll never be forgotten? That could work. I know I won't forget all the torment you put me through. For no reason at all! I never did anything to you, I was just acting like my normal self and that gave you no right to just knock me over. I never insulted you for being so much of a girly girl. I never tormented you for your big, ugly glasses. I never pulled at your ugly bushy hair except for when you pick a fight with me! I never did anything to you! God I wonder how Yuki, Elena, and Teresa could put up with your crap for that long! Must take a whole lot of patience because I know I would just knock you down after a minute of hanging out with you. I can't believe I had wanted you for a friend since I was a child, I'm disgusted with myself for even thinking I could be friends with you! Someone who has a snobbish attitude and wears slutty clothes to boot!" Lilo bellowed. Her face was now scarlet from all the shouting and tears were trickling down her face.

Lilo bit her lip and turned away from the red head. She ran down the punch line and shoved a few people out of her way. She found a dark secluded spot far away from Myrtle and slid to the ground. She brought her knees to her chest and began to weep. Warm tears trickled down her face and dropped to the rough flesh of her knee. She tried stifling her whimpering, but it didn't work. She heard someone running over to her, but she didn't care to look up. She continued to cry even as a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a strong chest. Lilo instantly recognized the person to be a male. She raised her eyes to meet Calan's sympathetic blue eyes. She smiled and continued to cry into his shoulder. Calan rubbed her back up and down, attempting to sooth her.

"You want me to drive you home?" Calan asked.

Lilo nodded. "I need to get away from her. I'm sorry Calan."

Calan kissed her head. "It's okay, come on."

He helped her to stand on her feet. Lilo snuggled into his chest as he draped an arm around her shoulder and led her out the door. Layla gave him a wistful glance, but he turned his head from her and proceeded helping Lilo to the car. He helped her slide in the passenger seat then went around to enter the driver's side.

He drove to the Pelekai house, where both of them stepped out the car. Lilo thanked him quietly and turned to the house. Calan reached his arm out to grasp her wrist. Lilo felt him tugging at her arm gently and turned to face him. He cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned down to peck her lips. At first, he was going to just peck her, but his mouth didn't move away. Lilo didn't pull away either and she draped her arms around his neck. Calan wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them kiss. Stitch stared at them with fueling jealousy, deep sadness, but somewhere deep within his heart, he also felt happiness for Lilo.

Note to Joshuarule: Lilo isn't married to Stitch, sorry. However, Lilo will be paired up with him as soon as he returns to Hawaii. This is a Lilo/Stitch pairing, so no worries about that. Can I just ask you a favor too. Could you please stop reviewing Life After Death and asking what happened to Bud. I know I forgot about him and I'm sorry, but please stop continuously reviewing that story. You're anonymous so I can't write a reply to you. I put a note in chapter one that I forgot about him and just use your imagination. I'm not a professional writer you know, I do make TONS of mistakes like every beginning writer would do. I hope I'm not being mean to you, it's just that when I see I got a review, I get excited that I obtained another reader then I see it's you asking the same question, it's very disheartening. I appreciate your reviews and your opinions, but please be a little more gentler about it okay? That review you wrote on 'When You Love Someone' was uncalled for. Not every story can have a happy ending you know, there has to be some with sad endings.

To answer your other question. LAD means 'Life After Death' MTB means 'Meant To Be' and HC means 'His Conundrum' my three other stories. It gets tiring to write out the titles so that's me being lazy and using abbreviations.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lilo and Calan are going out!"

"That's what I heard! Everybody's talking about it. Lilo stood up to Myrtle at the dance and Calan went to comfort her and after that they came holding hands!"

"I thought Calan liked Layla. Didn't you see them kiss?"

"I heard Layla and Calan are only friends. Calan likes Lilo though. I also heard from Heather that she saw them kissing!"

"Are you serious? Lilo isn't that beautiful. She doesn't have the body like the popular girls. Calan is such a cutie. He should be doing loads better than being around her."

"Like Layla for example, but I guess her beauty-"

"Will you two shut up!" Layla Granger snapped at the two girls. Though she tried not to eavesdrop on the girls' conversation, their whispering was just too obnoxious that it was almost impossible not to hear what they were saying. The girls whipped their heads to her in confusion. Layla huffed as she grabbed her tray, strolled to the trash, and furiously threw her tray along with her full carton of milk and banana down the large bin.

She angrily walked to the entrance of the cafeteria and saw Lilo, Mallory, Victoria and Calan walk through the doors. Her eyes glared at the sight of Calan's hand intertwine with Lilo's tan fingers. That was supposed to be her. She was supposed to be with that wealthy and distinguished man. Lilo and all of the girls were supposed to envy her! Every girl that was below her, like Lilo, was supposed to be depressed that they couldn't get a handsome guy like Calan while she skipped around the school with her hand locked within Calan's grip and a triumphant smirk on her face. This was just all wrong!

_I don't see what he sees in her! _Layla screamed in her mind. _She doesn't even have curves! Well, if she does have curves, she does a nice job hiding them! She's nothing but a little prude! _The blond shook her head in shame at Calan's choice of girls. Layla would admit that Lilo is indeed a pretty girl, but she was no match to Layla's astounding looks. Lilo was covering up her figure while Layla was throwing herself at Calan and what did he do? He went after Lilo! Instead of having a relationship with the most gorgeous teenage girl in the school, he chose her!

_This is all just wrong! _Layla thought. _And it's my job to steer Calan in the right direction. Say goodbye to him Lilo because soon it won't be your hand he's holding!_

Calan whispered in Lilo's ear and she laughed merrily as she walked with her friends to their first class. Lilo and Mallory gave Victoria a hug before she went her own way to her class. Calan led Lilo through the door of their humanities class, followed closely by Mallory.

Layla lifted her head to discretely sneer at Lilo. That sneer went unnoticed by Lilo, Calan, Mallory, and everyone else in the room. Mallory dropped her books on the desk with a loud plop and sat down huffily in her seat. Lilo and Calan took to their own seats, still holding hands. The class whispered more to themselves, but all that whispering ceased when their collected teacher made his swift entrance.

At the end of the school day, Lilo met up with Victoria and Mallory. Calan was beside her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Lilo had her arm hooked around his waist and laid her head on top of his shoulder. When she saw the two girls, she untangled herself from Calan and ran up to greet her two friends. Calan slowly approached them and took Lilo's hand back in his own.

"Calan!" A female voice hollered.

Lilo turned her head and had to bite the insides of her cheeks to not scowl. "Over here Layla!" She heard Calan's response.

This time, Lilo couldn't conceal her hateful gaze at the blond as she came running up to meet with her boyfriend. Layla threw her arms around Calan's neck. Shocked at the sudden gesture, Calan planted his hands on her hips, semi returning the embrace. Lilo could feel a pang of jealousy and hurt stab her in the heart. This scene looked so remotely familiar. "Thanks so much! I really need the extra help!"

Lilo tilted her head to the side. What extra help? Layla slacked in all subjects with grades less than a D. Teachers have told her countless of times to find a tutoring class or at least someone who would help her. She never did anything and now she was asking Calan for help? "Um, Calan? What's going on?"

"Layla didn't understand today's math lesson, so she's coming to my house for me to help her." Calan replied.

_I don't like that look. _Lilo thought as she saw Layla's smirk. She wanted so much to pull Layla away from Calan and pound mercilessly in her pretty face. "Well, okay. Will I see you soon though Calan?"

"Yeah. I'll come by your house maybe at three. Layla and I should be finished by then." Calan replied, not noticing Layla's disappointed look at only being with him for an hour.

"Sounds fine." Lilo smiled, trying to hide her anger towards Layla. "I'll see you then."

Lilo walked up to Calan and he took her into his arms. Lilo stared at Layla over his shoulder, her chocolate eyes telling the blond girl to back off. Layla glared at her with her deep blue eyes, informing her that she wouldn't. Lilo pulled away from Calan and met his lips with hers. She could hear Layla scowling under her breath and she grinned in the kiss. Her mouth opened to laugh at her mental visual of Layla's scornful face. Calan took advantage of her opened mouth and slipped his tongue inside. Lilo contained a squeak in her throat and abruptly pushed him away.

Calan gazed at her with a befuddled face. Lilo swallowed her own saliva in nervousness. Mallory and Victoria were trying, but failing, to conceal their giggling noises, even Layla enjoyed watching Lilo tear herself fearfully from the idea of tongue kissing. She wasn't the type that liked that form of kissing. She blushed as she pecked Calan's lips one last time then quickly strolled away with Mallory and Victoria behind her.

Lilo arrived home to an empty house. Nani went to work, Jumba and Pleakley left a note saying they were going shopping, and Stitch signed a parchment proclaiming his visit to Angel's place. Lilo nodded, knowing that she was going to be alone. She discarded all the notes in the trash. She pulled out her math homework, seeing as how she had nothing better to do, and began to work on it.

After a while, she yawned in boredom and closed her math book. She still had quite a long way to go with her math homework, but she was in a desperate need of a break. She stood to go into the kitchen to down a glass of water. She glanced at the clock to see it was past four. It wasn't the fact she had been working on her homework for an hour that shocked her, it was that Calan promised he would be at her house at this time. Deciding to go to him instead of waiting, she forgot about her glass of water and left the kitchen. Calan's house wasn't too far away, so she settled for walking instead.

She turned on Calan's street to see his step-mom plucking weeds from the garden. "Melanie?" Lilo asked. Melanie lifted her head to Lilo. "Is Calan still home?"

She nodded. "He's upstairs in his room with Layla."

_He's still with Layla? _Lilo thought fearfully. "Thanks."

Melanie only nodded her head and returned to her work. Lilo entered the house, running up the stairs. She hoped Layla hadn't wooed Calan over to her. Calan was Lilo's first ever boyfriend. She wanted to have a relationship with him.

Meanwhile, Calan was still helping Layla with her math. He didn't realize how difficult it was to tutor her. She would always make excuses that she didn't understand how he did the work. His face was covered with sweat because this girl wouldn't let him go and he was nervous he wouldn't make it to Lilo's house. He could plainly see she was jealous of Layla and didn't trust the girl with him. He didn't blame her of course.

Calan's icy blue eyes rose up to skim Layla's curvaceous figure. She was a glorious sight with that tight white top clutching to her like a second skin and wearing that tiny little skirt to expose her smooth, delectable legs. His eyes went up to size up her pretty face. Her long blonde hair curtained such a beautiful, clear, angelic face. Her dazzling blue eyes colored deeper than the ocean. She truly was a beautiful sight. He could just imagine all the praise he would receive from his friends if it was her he was dating instead of Lilo.

At the remembrance of Lilo, he immediately shook his head. Lilo was a pretty girl too, and his friends congratulated him for nabbing such a girl. She may not have Layla's voluptuous figure, but he didn't care right? He swallowed hard as he began teaching Layla for the fifth time about the lesson.

"Calan!"

Calan and Layla turned their heads to see Lilo standing in the doorway. Lilo ignored Layla's penetrating glare to look over the scene. Layla's lips still looked perfect and looked as though she hadn't been kissed. Calan wasn't that far from her, but he wasn't near to her to make Lilo suspect. She couldn't find a trace of Layla's lipstick on him either. She sighed with relief. Calan and Layla hadn't done anything.

Calan smiled at her and stood. Lilo beamed happily as his arms wound around her waist. Lilo smiled at Layla, who sighed angrily and turned her head, clearly annoyed. "Lilo, I was just leaving to go to your house."

"Past four o'clock?" Lilo chided jokingly.

"Layla and I were just having a good time." Calan said in a fake guilty voice and he bowed his head as though in shame.

Lilo successfully stifled her urge to laugh. "We're through then." She said almost defiantly as she folded her arms across her chest.

Calan grabbed her by the waist. "No we're not."

Lilo almost laughed, but Calan's lips on hers muffled that laugh. He held her to him as he kissed her, completely oblivious to Layla's startled glare. After a minute, he pulled away. "Now we are." He untied Lilo's waist, but Lilo reached up to meet his lips. "Never mind." He murmured on her mouth as he kissed her again.

"Someone's still here you know!" Layla cried, waving her arm in the air.

Calan and Lilo pulled away with beams on their faces. "Layla, come by my house everyday and I'll help you. Right now, I want to be with Lilo. See you tomorrow at school."

Layla's mouth dropped as Calan walked out on her with Lilo at his side. _I can't believe it! I wore my best perfume, my hottest outfit, and he still rather be with her than me! Tomorrow, I guess it's me that has to make the first move. _

Meanwhile, Lilo and Calan were making their way back to Lilo's house. They didn't get inside the house however as Lilo just led him to the hammock. It was a beautiful, warm day, and she didn't see the reason why they should go inside to spend their time. She slipped onto the hammock and helped her boyfriend onto it next. Calan leaned against the tree and Lilo's backside fell into his front, smiling as his arms instantly hugged her, as though it was becoming a habit.

Lilo felt Calan's hand caress her silky raven hair. "Was my girl jealous today?"

Lilo didn't turn her head at him because then he would know she was blushing. "What do you mean? I just came by to see if you changed your mind and wanted me at your house instead."

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say." He agreed sarcastically.

"At least you agreed with me." Lilo smiled.

He kissed her head then let his lips trail down to the side of her neck. Lilo felt his lips attaching her shoulder and jerked away. Calan felt her shudder and pulled away. "What's a matter?"

"It's just… a little too… uh." Lilo trailed nervously, not entirely sure on how she wanted to put it.

Calan smiled. "Sorry. I thought every girl likes boys kissing, touching, and hugging them. You're my first real girlfriend Lilo and I want to be sure I do this right."

Lilo nodded. "So you won't let Layla woo you then?"

"So you were jealous." Calan chuckled.

Lilo shifted in his arms uncomfortably. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Calan coaxed gently.

Lilo sighed. "There was this boy I knew when I was a little girl. His name was Keoni Jameson. Though he was a little bit older than me, I developed a crush on him. When we went to school together, we became best friends, almost just as close as Stitch and I. We confessed our feelings to each other then we went out for a long time and I thought he was the one for me. Layla flirted with him then he told me that he didn't like me anymore. Later, I… I saw him with Layla… kissing.

"We're they boyfriend and girlfriend after that?" Calan asked.

Lilo nodded. "They were until she cheated on him. I tried comforting him, but I didn't get that much time to when his dad told him they were moving. I never saw him again."

"And you were just scared that Layla would take me from you right?" Calan asked. Lilo nodded sheepishly. "I can tell you right now that isn't going to happen."

"And I can also tell you Layla is prettier than me. Every boy wants to date her." Lilo scowled.

Calan tapped her chin and turned her face to look at him. He smiled at the embarrassing blushes on her cheeks. "Every boy maybe, but not me. I lo- like you too much."

Lilo's face turned scarlet as he closed his lips to hers. Lilo scooted into his embrace, smiling happily.

"Calan get hands off Lilo!" Shouted an indignant voice.

Lilo and Calan sighed as Stitch stormed up to them with an angry expression. Stitch tugged on Lilo's arm to get her off the hammock and into his arms. Calan held his hands up in surrender. "Alright! I'm going!"

He slid from the hammock and walked to Lilo. He was going to steal a quick kiss from her until Stitch pulled her even closer to him. His extra arms extended through the holes in his shirt to wrap around Lilo's waist. His left arm held Lilo's shoulder's protectively and with his right, shook a threatening fist.

_Okay, forget the kiss. _Calan thought as he just gave Lilo a bright smile, turned and walked back home.

Stitch relinquished his grip on Lilo, who laughed at his protectiveness. "Geez Stitch what are you? My best friend, brother, or jealous stalker?"

Stitch laughed. "Meega guess… Stitch naga like Lilo… with boys."

Lilo shook her head. "I would scold you for this, but then again, I was the same way with Angel wasn't I?"

Stitch nodded. "Lilo and Stitch… only protect each other."

Lilo smiled. "I guess we do. Well, since Calan's out of the picture for now, you want to hang out at the beach?"

Stitch grinned. "Ih! Stitch like that! Surfs up! Cowabunga!"

He then raced ahead of her with his lightning speed. Lilo yelled for him to slow down which took a couple of tries, but he finally stopped. Lilo caught up with him, bending over to catch her breath.

"Soka. Stitch forgot Lilo slow." He joked.

Lilo straightened up to swat his arm playfully. "I'm not slow, you're just too quick."

Stitch nodded unbelievingly. "Slow... poke." He poked her on her arm between each word then he resumed his walk, leaving behind a panting Lilo.

"Am not!" Lilo yelled resentfully and stalked after him.

"Are too!" Stitch called over his shoulder. He continued walking, but didn't notice the tree root. His foot got caught underneath it and he flipped onto his stomach.

Lilo approached him, laughing at his misfortune. "Am not." She whispered in his ear.

She ran ahead of him, still chortling. Stitch got up and the two friends ran off into the forest together.

Note to Joshuarule: Okay, I forgive you. No you weren't being mean, I just wanted you to stop reviewing Life After Death AND Meant To Be. You already read the entire story, so why are you still reviewing it? I'm sorry if I was mean to you in my last note, I didn't want to upset you or anything. I must warn you though. I know you love Lilo/Stitch and them having a happy ever after, but this is not going to be happy. Lilo and Stitch will be together, but Lilo is going to die. (And don't ask me to change the ending like you asked me on Meant to Be. As I said before, endings don't always have to be happy. I'm the author and what I say goes. Am I starting to sound like Nani?) I'm saying this now because I don't want a similar review as you gave to me in 'When You Love Someone'. If you're sensitive to Lilo dying, then you should stop reading after the flashbacks because that's when it reverts back to the present where Stitch comes back to care for Lilo in her last moments of life. Sorry. Maybe next story will be happier for you. No, I don't have a next story in mind as of now, but I'm sure as I keep writing this story something will come to me. Anyway, yes, you are forgiven.


	7. Chapter 7

Lilo and Stitch laid on their respective beach towels, panting after their exhausting ride on the waves. Lilo's eyes were closed to avoid the direct sunlight splashing into her brown eyes. She sighed in bliss as she raised her knee up to her. Stitch turned his head when he saw her move out of the corner of his eye. He hoisted himself up on his elbow with his hand cupping his head to stare down at her. His eyes raked down her body.

He remembered how chubby and shapeless her body had been when she was a child, but now that was gone. She didn't have that stout figure anymore, now she had a very appealing body that looked beautiful even to Stitch. Her ebony black hair had a healthy shine to it and looked so soft to the touch. Her stomach was flat with no amount of flab slapping against her thigh. She had a small waist that supported two strong tan legs. His hand unconsciously reached over to run down the length of her arm. Her bronze skin felt so warm and so supple and looked incredibly healthy with its summer glow. His hand fell into her opened palm and he smiled as she wrapped her fingers around his hand.

"I really think he's the one Stitch." She muttered to him, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Who?" Stitch asked.

"Calan! I think he's the one." Lilo repeated.

Stitch felt a surge of jealousy consume his being. He ripped his hand from Lilo's grip. Lilo, sensing something was wrong, sat up and looked at him with her confused brown eyes. "Something wrong Stitch?"

_Yeah, I'm losing you. _Stitch thought. "Naga. Everything okeydokey."

"I don't believe you." Lilo replied. "Come on Stitch I'm your best friend right? Tell me what's the matter?"

"Stitch fine." He replied stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest.

Lilo scooted near him, plucking his arms from his chest. Stitch turned his head to stare at her as she pressed her full body weight onto him. Stitch let his arms meekly encase her body, feeling his cheeks heat up with slightly at her being this dangerously close to him in nothing but a two piece bathing suit.

Lilo grasped his chin with her two fingers and turned his head to her. She didn't need to tell him what was on her mind, her eyes spoke for him. Stitch could see utter confusion and concern swirling inside her dark chocolate eyes. Stitch was known to be superior than many others with such a defensive barrier that it seemed unfeasible to get through to him. With one look in Lilo's expressional eyes, his defensive shields came crumbling down and allowed her into his heart. She just had that affect on him.

His eyes lost that stony gaze and instead melted into pools of defeat. He didn't want to tell Lilo what was bothering him especially since Calan was in that problem. He didn't want her to think he was jealous because not only was he most certainly not jealous of him, but also because it would commence a banter between them.

He pushed Lilo away, instantly missing the feeling of her warm skin melding into his soft fur. He wanted to reel her back into his arms, but he suppressed that urge. He made some daft excuse that he was hungry. Lilo watched him as he stood and left her on the beach to attend the snack bar. Unfortunately, he realized he had no money with him a little too late.

Lilo came up with a dollar and twenty-five cents to hand to the vendor. He smiled at her as he gave her a hotdog coated with ketchup and mustard and topped with sweet relish. She handed the delicious food to Stitch and they walked off together. They sat by the ocean and Stitch slowly nibbled on his hot dog. Lilo watched him with a pensive gaze, hoping he would just suddenly crack and tell her what was troubling him.

It was after the tip of his hotdog was devoured that he finally caved in. "Meega… scared."

"Scared? About what?" Lilo asked, sliding her hand into his unoccupied one.

Stitch gripped her hand back, lacing his fingers through hers, loving the feel of her delicate flesh intertwining with his fur. "Stitch scared… he lose…"

"Lose what?" Lilo questioned gently with a sweet smile. With her other hand, she lifted Stitch's chin so his eyes could look at her.

Stitch felt lost in her gaze. "You." He whispered almost sadly. "Stitch scared… he lose… you."

"Now why would you think that?" Lilo pressured, keeping up with her tender smile.

"Lilo like Stitch ih?" Stitch questioned.

"Of course I do." Lilo answered, stroking his palm.

"But… Lilo love…Calan." He responded gloomily.

Lilo then understood. "Oh Stitch." She removed the hot dog from his grip to settle it on the sand beside them. Lilo scooted until she was once more trapped within his arms. Stitch beamed as he stared down at her. "You know I still love you right? No matter what Calan and I grow to be, you'll always be my ohana and I would never leave you behind."

Stitch grinned his toothy smile. "Lilo always need Stitch ih? Lilo naga abandon Stitch?"

"I would never!" Lilo exclaimed and began playing with the tuft of fur on his chest. "Like I said many times to you before. Ohana means family and family means no one is left behind-"

"Or forgotten." Stitch finished. His smile grew broader.

Lilo nodded. "Or forgotten. You're still that little cute, fluffy genetic alien experiment that I fell in love with when I was a child."

Stitch crinkled his nose in repulsion. "Fell in love?"

"You know what I meant!" Lilo giggled. They shared a moment of brief laughter before Lilo ceased her chortling. "My friendship with you Stitch is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I would just kill myself if I let such a good thing slip from me. We'll always be best friends."

Stitch nodded sheepishly, ashamed that he had thought that Lilo would actually leave him. "Stitch soka. Stitch only being stupid."

"No, you're not being stupid." Lilo laughed as she ruffled his fur. "Now, you up for one more wave?"

Stitch smiled. "Double ih!"

Without waiting for her, Stitch got up with their surfboard under his arm and raced out into the inviting waters. Lilo chased after him with her own surfboard. She plopped it on the ocean, straddled the long wooden board, and paddled out to sea. They surfed for an hour until both thought it was time to go home.

They stopped by at a food place since Lilo brought her money with her and bought themselves a tasty snack. They remained quiet as he had a juicy burger occupying his mouth just as she was busy chomping down on her nachos coated with spicy melted cheese. They discarded their trash in some waste bin they found while walking by. Stitch started up the stairs with Lilo following very closely. Stitch turned the knob to open the door and both of them stepped inside, holding their towels tightly in attempt to dry themselves. Lilo went to take a warm shower while Stitch went to the dome to change.

Lilo exited the shower in nothing but a fluffy white towel wrapped around her body. She entered the dome just as Stitch slipped his shirt on and allowed the hem to cover the belt that held up his pants. He looked up to see Lilo clad in nothing but her towel. Stitch watched her as she just about glided over to the dresser, picked a piece of clothing from the drawer, and locked herself in the closet. Stitch licked his dry lips as the door closed.

He turned around to pick up a black comb to rid the tangles. He growled in frustration as he yanked the comb upward when the fingers got caught in one particular mess of tangles. His palm grew sweaty as he tried jerking the comb free from his fur, but it failed to work. The comb was stuck pretty tight. He scowled as he tried once more, but ended up with an ache for his fur being pulled out. He growled then set the comb back on the table harshly.

"Having trouble?" Lilo's voice giggled from behind. Stitch turned his head to her, but his breath caught as he stared at what she was wearing. She only had a short white gown clothing her chest, stomach, and thighs but brushing her knees slightly. "What?" She asked when she noticed he was staring at her up and down. "You think it's too indecent?"

Stitch swallowed then brought his eyes to her face. "Naga. Lilo fine."

"Okay. It's just that with you staring at me like that, I might as well walked out naked." She joked.

Stitch smirked. "Meega wouldn't mind… that."

"Stitch!" She laughed and reached over to toss the pillow at him. "That was… disgusting!"

Stitch caught her pillow and lunged at her. They both laughed as Lilo's back sank into the soft fabric of the sheets. Stitch sat on top of her, pounding her mercilessly with the pillow. Stitch cackled at Lilo as she tried guarding herself by raising her arms as though trying to create a defensive shield. In the middle of his tossing, she finally clutched the pillow and ripped it from his grasp.

Stitch didn't mind it seemed for he just grabbed both her hands and pinned them far above her head. Lilo looked at him in confusion until she noticed him bringing out his extra arms. She muttered an 'uh oh' nervously as he dug his claws into her sides. She rolled, well at least tried to, and laughed until her face was painted red. Stitch continued tickling her, cackling at his own amusement.

"Stitch! What is it with you boys!" She cried through her laughter. "Always tickling me!"

Stitch laughed with her before he decided to give the poor girl some mercy. His extra arms sunk back into his sides and he released her wrists. His arms encased her, holding her to his chest. Lilo draped her arms around his neck, still recovering from his torture. Stitch smiled down at her, feeling her body warmth course through his blood stream. A tingle played at his chest when she leaned up to kiss his nose. He held her tighter, resting his head on her chest. He closed his eyes in bliss as she began playing with his ears.

"Angel's gonna get jealous if she catches us." Lilo replied, but did not make a movement as to get him off her.

"Eh." Stitch responded. "Shoga get over it."

"I don't think Calan will." Lilo said.

"Stitch beat him down." Stitch promised. "Stitch stronger."

"Yes, I know you are." She laughed. "But don't kill him please. I would like to at least marry him."

"Meega let Lilo marry… then meega kill." Stitch growled.

"At least I married him." Lilo concluded with a shrug. Stitch looked up at her with a hopeful face as though pleading 'can I?'. Lilo responded with a lighthearted smack on the arm. Stitch pouted, taking that as a no.

Sensing his sour mood, she reached up to peck his nose once more. Stitch lost his resentful face and smiled down at her. He laid back down on her, careful to not crush her with his weight. Lilo ran her fingers through his fur, smiling at his softness. Stitch only beamed as his extra arms sprouted out once more to wrap around her body, removed his primary arms, moved his hands to her neck and began massaging each side of her neck. Lilo relaxed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes in bliss, still stroking behind his ears.

Stitch loved moments when they would just lay in each other's embrace and pleasure the other with soft caresses. They hadn't been able to experience times like these since Angel returned and Lilo's developing body. If Nani ever caught them with him on top of her, they were sure that would mean trouble. Nani was very protective of her little sister since Lilo's body was emerging from an innocent child to a very beautiful young woman. Thus made Stitch lay off a bit on the affections lest he wish for Nani to retaliate on him. Now, laying here on this bed with her trapped in his arms, he found the sensation to be quite comforting and pleasing to him.

"I miss this." Lilo sighed.

Stitch didn't lift his head off her chest, for he knew what she was referring about. "Meega too."

They had a silent moment together, just basking in the enjoyment of each other's presence. That silence was brutally sliced through as the obnoxious doorbell shook the walls. Stitch climbed off Lilo, who swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the window. She looked out to see a very familiar car motionless in their driveway. "Calan!" She whispered excitedly as she ran impatiently to the elevator.

"Uh Lilo," Stitch started, but didn't get the chance to finish since the lift reacted and commenced in descending her to the lower level. "Lilo might want to…change." He finished to the air before following her.

When he reached downstairs, he witnessed the sight of Lilo hugging Calan tightly. Stitch felt the arousal of jealousy boiling in his blood. He couldn't help but feel sad that he had Lilo in his arms a moment ago and here she was now, hugging Calan and… kissing him? Stitch turned away from the sight as Calan practically ravished her lips. He could feel a growl aching to be released just as his fists could barely restrain from pummeling him to the ground. Stitch twisted his head back to see if they had finished, but they were still intertwined in each other's embrace while their lips molded to each other.

Stitch felt sick as he watched them, but he couldn't help but stare. The two were kissing each other so passionately, as though they never wanted to let each other go. Calan's arms tied around Lilo's waist, holding her so close that it seemed their bodies were one. Lilo held his face close to hers that it looked impossible for Calan to pull away. Stitch felt his jealousy increase, especially since they didn't stop. Now it wasn't just because of the fact Calan was holding his Lilo, but it was also the love they had. He and Angel had never been that passionate around each other. Stitch had hugged Angel, he had kissed her, but never were their kisses or embraces this loving as the scene of Lilo and Calan in front of them.

Calan pulled away with a cheeky grin. "Well now Lilo, if you wanted some of me, you don't have to seduce me with… that." He licked his lips as his eyes scanned over her slightly clad body.

Lilo blushed as she looked down at her attire. She was about to say something until Stitch spoke up. "Calan naga get far as meega." They turned to see Stitch smirking. Lilo blushed even fiercer when she realized Stitch had undoubtedly been watching them kissing.

"Why do you say that?" Calan asked.

"Meega on top of Lilo. Moment ago." Stitch replied in broken English. He wished he was bilingual.

Calan gasped dramatically as he pushed Lilo away. "You've been cheating on me!"

"Yes, it's true!" Lilo cried just as dramatically. "I'm cheating on you with my best friend!"

"So lay off!" Stitch tried to joke, but to him, the words sounded serious.

"I'm disappointed in you." Calan replied as he turned around and crossed his arms. "I may not ever talk to you again."

"Okay." Lilo shrugged, successfully swallowing down a giggle. "Come on Stitch, let's go make out some more."

"Okitaka!" Stitch responded.

Calan whirled around to grab Lilo's arm and pull her into his chest. "Oh no you're not." He then pressed his lips against hers.

Stitch wanted so badly to turn away from the appalling sight, but he just couldn't. It just seemed so strange to him that he had been with Angel for years and yet, they didn't share not nearly as much passion as Lilo and Calan.


	8. Chapter 8

A teacher's droning voice about something not so important is by far, the boring thing Lilo has ever heard. The teacher wasn't teaching, but making announcements about things that didn't matter to Lilo. She turned her eyes to Calan, who was entertaining himself by drawing. If there was anything Calan was good at, it was art. He had such artistic ability and that made Lilo praise him even more. She leaned over to see what he was drawing.

Calan looked up at her and smirked. He flipped the notebook over to her so she could look. Lilo glanced at the very explicit drawing of the entire class beating the teacher. "A little evil don't you think?" Lilo whispered.

Calan grinned. "It's something I wish would start happening now."

"Ms. Pelekai and Mr. Calan!" Their P.E. teacher snapped and Lilo along with Calan raised their faces to him. "What do I have to do to get you two to be quiet!"

"Sorry Mr. Hoist." Lilo said, but not entirely with sincerity. "It won't happen again."

"Better not. Now where was I? Oh yes, since you kids-" Mr. Hoist continued in his usual monotonous tone.

Instead of talking, as they found out Mr. Hoist has very sensitive ears, they resorted to passing notes to each other. Unbeknownst to them, Layla Granger watched them with jealousy.

Lilo sighed with relief when the final bell chimed, signaling for the students to go home. Lilo kissed Calan's cheek, then followed the girls to their locker rooms. Lilo changed out of her sweaty P.E. attire into her casual T-shirt along with her pair of shorts. She secured her locker then went out to join hands with Calan. Mallory, Annabelle and Victoria were waiting for them outside the gymnasium.

Lilo briefly hugged her two friends then went with Calan and Annabelle. The three friends conversed as they walked back to Calan's house. They walked past Melanie massaging Calan's dad's shoulders and up the stairs. They entered inside Calan's room, playing a board game entitled 'Sorry.'

The game went on for about forty minutes until they heard the doorbell. The trio shrugged and continued with their game. They didn't get to play for too much longer until Layla stepped into Calan's room.

"Layla!" Calan exclaimed. "I forgot about the tutoring. Sorry."

Annabelle observed the blond and gave her a sweet smile. Layla didn't return the smile, but instead flipped a piece of her perfect blond hair over her shoulder. "It's okay Calan. Thanks again for helping me." She then slid to the ground, pushing Lilo aside so she could sit in between her and Calan.

She unzipped her backpack and pulled out her math book, flipping to the exact page they left off yesterday. Lilo went over to Calan's empty side, but then Layla complained that she couldn't see the problem from her side and sat in between Lilo and Calan once again. Lilo scowled at her before deciding she wasn't welcomed in his room. Calan was too busy tutoring her that he didn't notice Lilo struggling to sit next to him.

Lilo turned Calan's face to hers and kissed him tenderly. They pulled away after what seemed like an hour. Lilo caressed his angelic face. "I love you."

Calan stared at her with surprise, but then a smile crossed his face. "I love you too." He kissed her once more until he heard Layla's exasperated sigh.

Lilo winked at Layla before turning around to exit the house and walk back home. She threw her book bag on the floor and bent down to collect her homework. She rode the lift up the dome, where she saw Stitch laying outstretched on her bed. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling gently. Lilo smiled as she walked over to him, observing his sleeping face. He looked so innocent when he was asleep.

She kneeled by the bed, just watching him sleep. Her hand reached over to his ears where she caressed the back of his left softly. Stitch inhaled one big breath and tossed to his side. His arms reached out and grabbed at Lilo's shoulders. Stitch, feeling someone near him, shot open his eyes. He relaxed as he saw Lilo's smiling face.

"Lilo home already? Meega thought Lilo… with Calan." Stitch replied just before emitting a long yawn.

"Yeah, well, he's tutoring Layla." Lilo scowled.

Stitch growled at the blonde's name. He never liked Layla. "Calan… with Layla now?"

"No!" Lilo laughed. "But she's trying to woo him to her. It doesn't seem like he's falling for her, so I don't think I have to worry." Stitch sighed as he laid back in bed. "I thought you and Angel would be together."

Stitch shook his head. "Naga."

"Is something wrong Stitch?" Lilo asked.

Stitch looked at her with his huge black eyes. Since last night when he saw Lilo and Calan's passion, Stitch had been having second thoughts about his relationship with Angel. For years, he felt as though nothing was out of place. They would kiss, they would hold each other, they would have such fun doing things together, but they did not have that fiery passion.

"Stitch remember last night. Lilo and Calan… in love." Stitch sighed.

Lilo shrugged. "So? You're in love with Angel. Right?"

Stitch only responded with another sad sigh. "Meega naga nota. Meega think…"

"Think what?" Lilo asked and sat down on the bed beside him.

Stitch used his fists to help him into a sitting upright position. Lilo moved closer to him. Stitch bowed his head for a second then looked back at her. "Meega think… Stitch only has… physical attraction. Towards Angel."

"Oh." Lilo responded, beginning to understand Stitch's problem. "You think you love Angel for her looks and not for who she is am I right?"

Stitch nodded. "Ih. Last night, Lilo and Calan… in love. Proved to meega last night. Stitch wants that. Stitch wants to be… in love. Stitch naga nota, he in love with Angel."

"Are you saying that you know you love Angel, but you don't think you're in love with her. Is that what you're saying?" Lilo questioned.

"Ih. Lilo and Calan… have passion. Passion, Stitch and Angel… naga had." He sighed once more in frustration. "Meega naga nota gaba to do. Meega love Angel, but meega naga in love. Lilo! Help." Stitch pleaded.

"Well uh," Lilo stammered. She wasn't so sure how to help him. She didn't want a break up between Angel and Stitch, but she also didn't want Stitch to have go through a passionless relationship. She wanted him to experience that fire in his body like she felt with Calan. If Angel wasn't helping him doing that, then a break up is necessary. "Stitch, if you truly feel that way, then it's okay for you to break up with her."

Stitch lifted his head to her quickly. "Angel… naga mockcheeka buchee-bu?"

"Stitch, if you really want a girl you can fall in love with, then you have to go out there and look for her. It's okay to break up with someone you know." Lilo replied.

"But… Stitch naga wants… to hurt…Angel." Stitch responded.

Lilo sighed through her nostrils. She raised a hand to Stitch's chin, turning it to face her. "It's okay to break someone's heart if you're not in love with that person. What is completely wrong, is you staying with her and looking for girls and when you find one, then you cheat on Angel with that girl. That's wrong. What is okay, is if you tell her firsthand. You don't love her. Yes, it'll break her heart and yes, you'll feel incredibly guilty about it. But she'll move on. She'll find someone else who is in love with her and you'll find someone you're in love with. You can't just love the first girl and say she's the one! Sometimes, love doesn't work that way. I once thought Keoni was the guy for me, turns out he wasn't. I was heart broken, but I eventually took it and moved on. Now, I'm happy with Calan and I know he loves me and I know for certain I love him. You see what I'm saying Stitch?"

Stitch nodded. "So, meega should… tell Angel… shoga naga buchee-bu?"

"Only if you want that Stitch. If you truly feel that your relationship with Angel has no passion and if passion is what you want in a relationship, then you can. If you think you and Angel can build that passion, then stay with her. Make the right choice Stitch. You don't just want to dump her immediately, give it some thought." Lilo advised.

"Lilo… help meega?" Stitch asked, almost pleadingly.

"That is all I can help you Stitch." Lilo responded almost sadly. "I can't tell you what to do, you have to figure out what you want. Listen to your heart Stitch. Does your heart want Angel, or does your heart want a new girl? What do you want? Do you want to keep Angel, or do you want to find another girl? I wish I can help you more, but I can't. The rest is up to you." Lilo leaned over to kiss his cheek then slid off the bed.

Stitch watched her as she climbed on the bed, dumping a work load of papers and two massive books on the bed. She walked over to the record, asking him if he didn't mind her playing some music. Stitch nodded in approval and Lilo placed in her favorite Elvis record. She cranked it up to her satisfaction then retreated to her bed. She plopped down on her bed and bit her lip as she concentrated on her homework.

He turned his head from her since her attention was absorbed into something else. Thoughts of Angel swarmed in his mind. He remembered the last time he told Angel he loved her. That last time, was also the first time he ever told her. Stitch wasn't the type of being that goes to people and says he loves them, even those that were close to him. He not once ever said it to Lilo. That only time he told Angel he loved her, was just so he could commence his relationship. It has been a good relationship of course, with her perfect lips kissing him perfectly like a perfect girlfriend and hugging him at the perfect time, but still. The passion was missing. Stitch could not help but wonder, was his relationship with Angel based on pure love, or physical attraction?

A sharp ring from the phone cut through the music and sliced the tumult in Stitch's brain. Lilo sighed, annoyed that a phone call was disturbing her listening to Elvis. She paused the record player then walked over to answer the phone. She greeted the person on the other end then shoved it at Stitch.

"Angel?" Stitch asked nervously and suddenly, he was finding himself wishing Lilo would say the negative.

"Yes." Lilo responded.

Stitch sighed as he took the phone from his friend and put it to his ear. "Aloha Angel." He replied and remained silent as she rambled on how she felt lonely and wanted him over to her house pronto. Stitch nodded and confirmed he would be there. He said his goodbyes then looked at Lilo. "Angel… wants Stitch. Over."

Lilo nodded. "Have fun then."

She turned to attend her record player when she felt the stone grip of Stitch's hand on her arm. "Should… meega go?"

Lilo stared at him, befuddled. "Why are you asking me? Ask yourself." Stitch bowed his head, trying to hide his disappointment at Lilo's answer. Lilo, sensing her reply was too harsh, fell down beside him. Stitch looked up at her. "I can't make choices for you Stitch. I'm your best friend and that's all I'll ever be. I can only help you with so much."

Stitch nodded. "Meega nota. Stitch happy… Lilo achie-baba, best achie-baba."

Lilo smiled then messed with the fur on his head with her hand. "That makes the two of us." She laughed.

Stitch smiled at her then opened his arms to her. Lilo knew his invitation and leaned into his arms as well. Stitch encircled her waist with his arms, holding her to him for a few seconds before she released him. Stitch couldn't help but feel a twinge of loss when she pulled away. As much as it confuses him to say it, he liked having her in his arms. He felt that's where she belonged, not with that… Calan.

He snapped out of his reverie when he noticed Lilo's eyes burning into his. It was as though she was trying to suck in his every thought with her chocolate pupils. He smiled at her then rode the lift downstairs. He exited the house and walked to Angel's house. He could've used his lightning speed to get there, but he needed to dawdle slowly, just to give him plenty of time to think. Should he continue a relationship that didn't have much zeal, or should he throw away what they had to look for a girl that could give him that zeal?

Ten minutes later, Stitch still hadn't resolved to a solution. He was split down the middle with the two choices weighing heavily on his mind. He had thought what life would become without Angel being his buchee-bu, then he thought of what the benefits would be if he ended things with her. Those thoughts were both persuading and both deterring. On one hand, if he stayed with her; there was a chance he and Angel could start building up that passion he desperately wanted. Then again, there was also a chance he would be going through life with Angel in a completely detached romance. On the other, if he broke up with her; not only would it break her heart, but it might break his as well. Just when he realizes he needs her back, she may have already moved on and he would spend his life pining over her. Then again, it could be what Lilo said. It would hurt both of them, but then they would both find someone new that they were completely in love with and he would obtain that passion he wanted in a relationship.

"Buchee-bu!" Angel cried from the doorway. Stitch looked up as she ran down the stairs and fell into his arms. Stitch smiled at her as her arms looped around his neck and her face pressed into his chest. Stitch swallowed hard as he wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his head on his usual spot when he hugs Angel, on her shoulder.

Angel made a move to pull away, their embraces were always like that, brief. Stitch held her tighter and pulled her closer to him, thinking if he hugged her longer, then he would feel it. He would feel that powerful surge coursing through his body or that powerful beating in his chest that warned him to never let her go. He felt Angel squeeze him tighter, but he wasn't feeling anything. He felt as though he was just hugging a friend.

_Maybe a kiss will help. _Stitch thought. He pulled away from Angel who was smiling sweetly at him. He searched her eyes, but either she was good at masking her emotions, or she wasn't feeling anything towards him either. Every time he looks at Lilo with Calan, she has a strange sparkle that immediately brightens her dark eyes. Angel didn't have that sparkle. He wondered if she felt just as empty as he did in that embrace. _Try kissing her. That should help! _His mind screamed.

Angel was staring at him with a confused look, but that look was washed away when she felt Stitch's lips on hers. He felt her move her lips against his, as though she felt more obligated to kiss him than wanting to. Stitch held her tighter, wishing he would feel something. Anything! Anything but this emptiness carrying around in his heart. He continued the kiss for what seemed to him an eternity, but finally he pulled away. He looked into Angel's eyes, wishing he would see something in there, longing for that sparkle to shine.

"Angel naga… love Stitch. Ih." Stitch replied sadly.

Angel tilted her head. "Huh? Gaba Stitch… mean?"

"Isa okitaka." Stitch replied, shifting nervously. "Stitch naga… love Angel."

"Gaba?" Angel asked.

Stitch could almost see the hurt in her eyes. He could feel guilt stabbing him repeatedly in the heart. Still, no passion. No passion to pull her in his arms, kiss her, and tell her he loved her with everything he had. He felt bad, but not to the point where his heart broke. Maybe he'll experience that afterwards, when she finds someone else and he finds himself wanting her back; or he wouldn't have to when he has a girl by his side that he loves and who loves him back.

"Meega soka." Stitch apologized, for what he wasn't sure. Was he sorry that he's breaking her heart? For giving her this kind of devastation after embracing her for so long and kissing her for the longest time? He couldn't think of what he was sorry for, but he knew he wasn't sorry for breaking up with her. In fact, he felt better. "Angel and Stitch… friends?"

He held out his hand and she reached out her own hand and grasped his. "Why Stitch naga love Angel?"

Stitch sighed. "Meega love Angel…achie-baba. Stitch naga nota, Stitch in love… with Angel." He noticed her bowing her head, as though in shame. He raised her chin, hoping he would see tears on her face then maybe, that meant she had something for him that wasn't loveless. He expected and hoped he saw little rivers of water sliding down her cheeks, but he didn't, much to his disappointment. She wasn't crying over losing him. Did she not love him like he convinced himself she did, or did it hurt her so much she couldn't cry? "Stitch… see Angel around. Okitaka?"

Angel only nodded. "Ih." She then disappeared into her small home.

Stitch turned back around, thinking over the consequences of his actions. Was he going to miss having Angel around him? Was he going to fall in love with someone else and forget about Angel and what they had? He sighed heavily, hoping for the latter. All he knew, was that he had just broken up with the most beautiful, charming, graceful experiment that guys would feel proud to be called her buchee-bu, and he didn't feel one ounce of regret.


	9. Chapter 9

It was no mystery to the Pelekai family as to why Stitch hadn't been with Angel for four days straight. Stitch had informed Lilo of his break up with Angel and Lilo spread the news to the entire Pelekai house. Jumba was speechless when he heard of it, but Lilo and Stitch could see his disappointment. Nani told him if it was meant to be then they would get back together, but other than that, she didn't really care. Pleakley's reaction was expected. There was no doubt he enjoyed Stitch and Angel's relationship and had loved taping them when they thought they were alone. He demanded Stitch to get her back and dropped his jaw in absolute shock when Stitch told him he wouldn't. Therefore, Stitch not being with Angel and instead mostly found by himself was no puzzle.

What was odd to the entire house was the fact Calan hadn't been over. The last Lilo saw of him was after his tutoring session with Layla the day after Stitch broke up with Angel. He said all these insults about Layla and in an enraged tone, as though she did something unforgettable to him. Though he seemed angry with Layla, he still continued his tutoring with her. Lilo had gone over to Calan's house since it seemed clear he wasn't coming. When she entered the bedroom, she noticed Calan and Layla were sitting entirely too close next to each other and they were laughing together. Lilo managed to take him away from the blond girl for the day, but after that, Lilo decided to wait for him. Three days straight, he never came by. Even at school, he seemed distant from her and she would catch him daydreaming in class, while looking straight at Layla.

On the fourth day, she continued waiting for him. Her feet were propped on the table her back sinking into the soft fabric of the couch. She stared longingly out the window, hoping she would see Calan running up her drive to take her into his arms. Her brown eyes rolled to the clock, noticing he had been with Layla for three straight hours. Worry clenched her being and tugged her heart down to the darkest pit in her stomach.

She looked up as the door opened, expecting to see Calan's loving smile. She felt her heart sink deeper at Stitch's face. She locked the door then she noticed the distressed look on his face. "Stitch? What's wrong?"

"Meega saw…Angel." Stitch replied almost sadly. "Stitch found her…with Yaarp."

Lilo blinked as she realized what he saw. She stood and walked over to him. She slithered her arms around his neck and almost jumped in surprise when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "You're okay, right?"

Stitch nodded. "Ih. Stitch okitaka. Isa… Angel found love. Why Stitch naga?"

Lilo smiled as she stroked his cheek. "You'll find her, don't worry."

"Lilo thinks…Stitch made…mistake?" Stitch questioned worriedly.

Lilo sighed. "I don't know Stitch. Your feelings will tell you later."

She squeezed him around the neck for a brief hug of comfort then pulled away. She looked at the clock, sighing sadly. Stitch stared at her, noticing something out of place. "Where…Calan?"

Lilo shrugged. "I don't know. He's usually here around this time."

Stitch was about to say something, until the doorbell chimed. Lilo's face lost her misery and instead was left with happiness and hope. She ran up to the door, eagerly throwing it open. Instead of seeing Calan's face, she saw the faces of Pleakley and Jumba grunting as they attempted to lift two heavy bags.

Lilo sighed, feeling letdown, but carried one of the bags from Pleakley's arms just as Stitch took one from Jumba. The four carried their bags to the kitchen, setting them down on the counter top. Pleakley muttered to himself about bringing keys to unlock the door next time while Jumba was murmuring something along 'one eyed noodle idiot' beneath his breath. Lilo and Stitch, thinking they've got it all handled, walked back into the living room.

Lilo, deciding she should find out what's holding Calan back, marched up to the front door. Stitch asked her where she was going, but Lilo didn't get to hear him after the door slammed shut behind her. Stitch briefly pondered if he should follow her, but seeing as though she was storming and muttering angrily, he decided he should leave her alone. He sighed in loneliness just before plopping on the sofa to watch TV.

Meanwhile, Lilo arrived at Calan's house. She knocked at the door which was answered by Melanie. She welcomed her inside and Lilo thanked her. She ran up the stairs quietly. She wanted to catch Layla and Calan if they were doing anything together. She quietly snuck to the side of the room. His door was creaked open slightly, to which she was grateful for. Expecting for the better but also preparing herself for the worse, she tilted her head to peer inside.

She couldn't gasp; the breath was caught in her throat. All she could do was shake against the wall and her breathing coming out slowly. Calan, her boyfriend, had his arms around Layla's waist and his lips molding into hers. His fingers sliding through her silky blond hair. Her fingers were pressing on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to deepen their intense kiss. She was in his lap, straddling him with her long legs on either side of him. Lilo pressed her back against the wall in shock, breathing at a rapid pace.

She didn't want him to see her weakness. She wasn't going to cry and she wasn't going to blubber like a hurt girlfriend. She was going to be strong about this. She wiped at her brown eyes shimmering with tears. When she was certain she had it all together, she stepped into the doorway. Her arms folded over her chest, just observing the scene, trying to be causal.

"Isn't this cute!" She shouted to interrupt them.

Calan abruptly pushed Layla away at her voice. He turned his head and gasped in astonishment and horror. "Lilo!"

"Yes?" Lilo asked sweetly.

"Um… What are you… doing here?" He asked timidly.

Lilo leaned sideways on the doorway, her smile turning into a smirk. "Oh I just came to see what was taking my boyfriend, oh sorry, I mean you so long to come to my house. Found my answer didn't I?"

Calan cringed. He didn't like Lilo's sickeningly sweet voice. He knew she saw him kissing Layla and she wasn't those who go around crying because her boyfriend cheated on her. "Lilo, please, forgive me."

"Forgive you?" Lilo questioned. Her smirk returning to that smile. "Tell me why I should?"

Calan licked his parched bottom lip. He couldn't even describe the painful guilt weighing down his stomach. "P-please?"

Lilo rolled her eyes. "Umm…" Her tongue slipped to the corner of her mouth. She tapped her chin with her hand and turned her eyes to the ceiling. She looked as though she was mulling over forgiving him, but Calan knew she wasn't going to excuse him. "No." Her eyes darkened into anger as she turned back to him.

He stood, walking over to her. Lilo's heart almost melted at his desperate face. His blue eyes looked as though they were on the verge of tears. However, what he did was unforgivable. He could've ignored Layla's charms and be the good little boyfriend, but no. He cheated on her. How could she take him back?

When his steps stopped in front of her, she raised her hand. Calan smiled for he thought she was going to take him into an embrace. Lilo's face seemed sweet at first, but her features gradually darkened. Instead of taking him into her arms, a loud crack of skin against skin sounded the room. Both Calan and Layla gasped as a burning red hand print painted his usual perfect pale skin.

He winced as he looked back at her. His icy blue eyes shimmered with hurt and tears. "You deserved it!" Lilo muttered to him crossly and she turned around. "Have fun with the slut!"

"I am not a slut!" Layla yelled, offended by the word.

Lilo turned back at her. "Then what else are you Layla?" Lilo questioned icily then looked back at Calan. With one last dark look to him, she turned and stormed out the house.

Meanwhile, Stitch was still mulling over the scene he saw with Angel and her newfound boyfriend. He didn't see them hug nor did he see them kiss, but he saw Yaarp holding her hand as they walked through town like a proud couple. Stitch briefly wondered if he had made a big mistake by breaking up with her, but he had yet to feel regret sinking in to his gut.

His thoughts vanished at the sight of a distraught Lilo viciously swinging the door then slamming it loudly. Angry tears had formed in her fury filled brown eyes. Stitch stood from his seat, walking up to meet with her, but she just darted past him. Stitch watched her as she stepped on the platform and was taken up to her room. Stitch watched her go, concerned of what happened to her.

Lilo reached her room and walked over to the red button popping out from the steel wall underneath the window. She pressed it, satisfied as a click secured the dome. She fell forward on her bed. Her fingers clutched the pillow to her face as she wept. She emitted a shrieking scream of anger, sadness, and betrayal, allowing the cotton material to muffle the obnoxious sound. She only pulled away when her sobbing ceased and when she was starting to sweat in the pillow.

She wiped her eyes, forgetting about her running mascara. A full length mirror caught her eye and she stared at her reflection, seeing a despairing girl staring back at her. _Am I even… pretty? _She asked herself then slid off the bed. She stood in front of her mirror, turning her head to make certain the dome was completely secured and locked. Once she was satisfied, she turned to the mirror.

Her fingers gripped the bottom of her shirt and slowly raise it overhead. She tossed it to the side just before fumbling with the button and zipper on her shorts. She discarded it next to the shirt, creating a small pile on the floor. She turned to the mirror, eyeing herself up and down in nothing but her undergarments. She looked at her legs. Her legs were not long in length, but they weren't chubby either. She had slim, slightly short, and muscular legs. Wasn't that enough to attract a guy? Her eyes roamed from her legs to her waist and stomach.

She brought her hands to each side of her rib cage. Her hands slowly trailed down her supple skin, feeling for curves. She felt her hands do a dip to indicate the waist. Her figure wasn't as curvaceous as Layla or any of the popular girls at school, but did curves really make a beautiful woman? Lilo turned to the side, noticing she didn't have one ounce of extra fat in her body. Though her body was not toned and trimmed like the girls at her school, she still had a nice body. Shouldn't that alone be able attract guys?

Before she could ponder long on her figure, she heard a pounding at the wall of the dome. "Lilo! Open!" She could hear Stitch's pleading voice.

Lilo thought about telling him to leave her alone, but she found herself wanting his comfort. She immediately slipped her shirt over her head and zipped up her shorts. She unlocked the dome then immediately heard the whirring of the platform. There, she saw Stitch in his white shirt and tan shorts. He held out his arms to her, shuffling his way to her.

Lilo fell into his outstretched arms, feeling secured as he gently squeezed her. She snuggled into the crook of his neck, her eyes falling closed. She smiled as she felt his hand caress her back. She could always find comfort with him. He was just a terrific friend that way. He was always there when she was this distraught. After the incident of missing her important hula competition, he had been more careful with her feelings. When he would even see one tear drip from her eye he would be there to dry it away and be there as her listener.

"Lilo… okitaka?" Stitch asked with genuine concern. He pulled away from her briefly to stare into her sad brown orbs.

Lilo sighed. "I… I caught Calan cheating on me… with Layla."

Stitch felt burning vehemence roast his entire being. He had thought Calan was the one for her, the one that would make her happy. "Why he do that?" He muttered angrily more to himself than to her.

Lilo heard him however and responded. "Because I'm ugly."

Stitch pushed her away, staring into her eyes. "Lilo naga ugly!"

"Yes I am Stitch!" Lilo argued, turning to face the mirror. "When you're a teenager, you have to be hot in order to get through high school life. Look at me Stitch. I don't have legs that go for miles, I don't have a cute bottom, I don't have a figure that curves like the sea, and I'm just plain! Just plain and boring!"

Stitch felt his heart dropped as Lilo sunk to the ground. Her hands concealed her face as she cried. Stitch hated it when Lilo cried. It made him feel useless, that even though he dries those tears, more still come. He knelt down next to her, peeling her hands from her face. His heart sunk deeper at the sight of her glistening, tear stained face. His tongue escaped his mouth to lick away those tears.

Lilo giggled, despite her bitter mood. She gently pushed him away. Stitch smiled at her, his heart beginning to rise a little at the small beam on her face. Stitch took her back into his arms, stroking her hair.

"Stitch take Lilo… out." Stitch suggested.

Lilo laughed. "Are you talking about a date Stitch?"

Stitch shrugged. "A… not-a-date." He responded.

Lilo chuckled once more. She put her arms around Stitch's neck, hugging him tightly. "Thanks Stitch. When?"

"Now?" Stitch questioned.

"Um, I have homework Stitch." Lilo sighed apologetically. "Afterwards?"

"Ih!" Stitch cheered, clapping excitedly. Lilo laughed and leaned forward to kiss his nose.

Stitch felt himself blush. "Lilo… let Stitch nota… Lilo done. Okie-dokey?"

Lilo nodded and he left her there alone. She watched his back as he disappeared from view with the lift bringing him down. She smiled at his bashfulness and cuteness mixed together. Still smiling, she reached into her book bag to bring out her homework, eager to get it done so she could have the afternoon with Stitch.

Just as the tip of her pencil barely touched her paper, a chime from the doorbell alerted her that someone was standing at the door. Lilo ignored it and resumed her homework. She heard the sound of the door opening and then Calan's voice. Lilo gasped to herself, but not because she heard Calan's deep pleading voice, but also merged with an angry alien voice demanding him to leave. Panic struck her when she pictured the event happening downstairs and immediately rode the lift downstairs. She knew how protective Stitch could be when he was defending Lilo and she did not want Stitch to hurt Calan for that meant he would be dehydrated. Since the law passed allowing experiments to roam the streets of Kokaua Town, there was also a law that declared destroying the experiment if they threaten, attack, or kill a human.

When Lilo reached downstairs, she was met by the sight of both Stitch and Calan arguing. Both of their eyes darkened in rage as their voices gradually grew louder and obnoxious. Lilo wondered why Jumba and Pleakley weren't here to stop this madness, but concluded they might be in the ship. From her view, she could see Stitch's hand twitching, aching to land a punch on Calan's face.

Lilo began to run forward when she saw him about ready to comply with his hand. His claws folded over and almost pierced his fur as it slowly balled into a fist. He began to raise that fist, ready to shut the stupid blond boy up for good. He would've done that had he not felt a hand grasp his own.

Stitch's eyes were still shadowy in rage, but they immediately softened at Lilo's face. Her gleaming, sad brown eyes stared back at him, beseeching him to not lay a hand on Calan. "Lilo?"

"Put your fist down Stitch. You could get destroyed if you hurt him. Besides, as much as I appreciate you standing up for me, this is my fight." She gently pulled him behind, taking her place in front of Calan. Her arms rose to her chest, crossing over in an indignant matter. "What do you want Calan?"

"I just want you to know it was Layla that kissed me alright? I swear I did not initiate the move." Calan confessed.

"Okay, so it was Layla that kissed you." Lilo replied and she noticed him nodding to confirm the fact. "Why didn't you push her away? When I walked in, it looked like you were enjoying it."

Calan sighed. "This wasn't the first time we kissed. You remember that day when I came to you and started talking bad things about Layla?" Lilo nodded, remaining silent so he would continue. "That was the day she kissed me. I swear I did push her away and ran back to you, but after that day, I haven't been able to get her off my mind."

"So you became… infatuated with her? Is that it?" Lilo asked.

Calan shrugged. "Um, yeah. Then, she started insisting on taking me out for dinner as her way of thanking me for tutoring her. That's why I haven't been over your house in those three days."

"Because you were too busy dating her behind my back?" Lilo concluded, feeling her heart snap once more. She could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a date." Calan drawled, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "She was just… thanking me."

"Then when she kissed you today, are you saying that's the second time she kissed you?" Lilo interrogated, trying so hard to resist the urge to cry in front of him.

"Y-yeah. I didn't push her away because… a part of me… liked it. Then when you saw, I felt…" Calan paused there, not knowing which word he should use.

"Lucky that you nabbed the hottest girl in school? Victorious that you hurt my feelings? Nothing at all?" Lilo completed for him, waiting for him to finish.

Calan's icy eyes looked up to her, pained that she would think that way about him. "Like scum. I'm sorry Lilo."

"Okay." Lilo replied, nodding. She turned away from Calan, seeing Stitch's unbelieving face that she forgave him that easily.

Calan shot out his hand to wrap around her arm. "Okay? You mean… we're back together?"

Lilo sighed then turned her head to look at him. "I didn't say I forgive you nor did I say we're back together. You cheated on me Calan! I don't care if you feel like scum and I don't care that you're sorry. What, you expect a sorry will change things? No Calan, that really hurt. In fact, that hurt worse than Keoni. At least he told me he liked her and I didn't have to catch him kissing Layla while he was still my boyfriend. You… you let Layla kiss you. Twice!"

"I didn't the first time!" Calan shouted in a defensive tone.

"No, but you let her kiss you the second time!" Lilo retorted angrily. "Why are you here begging at my feet? You have the hottest girl in school, go get her. Stay out of my life you scum!"

"Please!" Calan begged, still not relinquishing his hold on her arm.

Lilo turned to him, her eyes dark with anger. Neither Calan nor Stitch had ever seen Lilo so livid. "You can see yourself out Calan."

"Please Lilo…" Calan pleaded more.

Lilo turned to him. "No. Now get out!"

"But-"

"Out! You can't just expect me to forgive you after what you've done. Now out!" Lilo screamed.

Calan looked and felt hurt. He stared at Lilo with a pleading face, but she still wore her cold mask, concealing any regretful emotions of her actions. That is if she had any. Calan tried to look past her mask, hoping to find even a sliver of guilt in her eyes. It was hopeless however. She wasn't succumbing to him no matter if he even gave her a thousand apologies.

His eyes began to sting with tears. He barely noticed that one tear slowly trickled down his cheek before he turned around and left the Pelekai house. Lilo watched him go then turned to Stitch.

Her best friend reached out his arms to her and allowed her to fall into them. He held her, stroking her raven hair, holding her close to him as the one he cared for more than his own life, began to weep into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

"So this is what Frenchfry did with the place." Lilo remarked, taking a look around her surroundings with an appreciative gaze. Frenchfry had closed down the restaurant for a month because he felt changes were necessary. Lilo had to concur, his place had been quite shabby, but now, what he has done looked magnificent. He changed the boring sky blue paint to a charming violet purple. The dusty windows that occupied the seats looked impeccable and had lovely window designs placed on it. There was added space so the workers could whip up much better foods than fat free hotdogs, hamburgers, and all sorts of other fast foods.

Stitch nodded as well. "Angel and meega… impressed too."

"So, where do we sit?" Lilo asked.

"Cousin gave…Stitch and Angel…own seat. Our favorite. We…sit there." Stitch replied, tugging Lilo to that spot.

Lilo followed Stitch as he led her to a booth. Lilo sat in the comfortable, velvety soft seat. She ran her hand along the texture, grinning at the smoothness. She looked out the window to see the beach. She smiled as she watched transfixed on the waves swaying back and forth. "This is a neat place."

Stitch nodded. "Angel and Stitch… thought so. Too."

Before any more words could be exchanged between the two, a blue tornado of sorts whizzed up to them. Lilo and Stitch beamed at their periwinkle cousin, Frenchfry. "Bonjour!" He greeted while twisting a strand of his infamous mustache around his finger. "Madame Lilo and cousin Stitch… dating?" He smirked.

Lilo blushed a bright pink while Stitch just waved his hand. "Naga Frenchfry. Stitch and Lilo… out for dinner. Naga date."

"Then gaba Frenchfry do… for Madame Lilo and cousin Stitch?" Frenchfry asked, passing out two menus to them.

Both Lilo and Stitch ordered their desired drinks with one glass of ice water for Lilo. Frenchfry bowed his head and promised to bring them their desired drinks. He disappeared for a minute, then came back with two bowls of nacho chips and two bowls of salsa. He set one pair in front of Lilo and the other for Stitch. Before they could thank him, he had whizzed past them once again.

Lilo dipped her chip in the spicy salsa and brought it to her mouth, devouring the tip coated with the red substance. Stitch copied her action while looking at his menu. Lilo brought the menu to her and covered her face with it as she read the tiny text. Stitch looked up at her, wanting to ask her if she was alright even though Calan had done the unforgivable. However, he kept the question to himself for he did not want to ruin Lilo's perfect mood. She seemed to be okay and he didn't want to destroy that.

After a moment of complete silence, Lilo and Stitch showed each other their selected meals. Just as they both began reaching for their drinks, Frenchfry was already at their sides. Lilo and Stitch filled him on their orders and he nodded. He collected their menus then scurried off to take care of other costumers. It took only five seconds for their meals to be done and ready. Lilo and Stitch both had always liked Frenchfry's outstanding ability to whip up foods in a blink of an eye.

"Bon appetite!" He bowed then blew them a kiss before hurrying off once more.

Lilo felt her stomach growl in hunger at the delicious food in front of her. She reached for her steak knife and fork. She sliced her well done steak and took a piece in her mouth. "Frenchfry is the bomb." She replied after swallowing the piece of meat.

Stitch clamped his teeth around the burrito, chewing the delectable contents. "Agreed."

As the two ate, Stitch turned his head from his food and Lilo to the surroundings. As he observed the place, his eye rested on one particular thing. Sitting diagonally from them by two seats were Angel and Yaarp. Angel was sipping from her glass of cranberry juice while Yaarp was attempting to strike a conversation with her. As soon as she put her glass down, her mouth began moving and suddenly, they both started chuckling.

Suddenly, Angel moved her head in his direction. Stitch held her eyes in his gaze, seeing something there that he couldn't quite place. There was something in her eyes that Stitch had never seen before, but for the life of him he couldn't fathom what he saw. Her eyes adverted from his to Lilo sitting across from him. Her lips turned up to a slight smile, to which he returned with a beam. Angel brought her attention back to Yaarp and Stitch's eyes went back to Lilo who was just finishing off her spaghetti.

"What is it Stitch?" Lilo interrogated, noticing his gaze had went elsewhere while she was eating.

Stitch indicated to Angel and Yaarp with his claw. "Angel. With Yaarp."

Lilo noticed the sight and felt a twinge of jealousy towards Angel. She was still a pretty experiment and didn't even have to try to get Stitch's attention. A large portion of her felt sympathetic for Stitch. She briefly wondered if he was beginning to feel the heartbreak just as she felt when Calan cheated on her.

"Are you okay?" Lilo asked, reaching her hand over to his.

Stitch looked down at her soft hand covering his. He smiled. "Ih." He responded, opening his palm so her hand could fall into his. His fingers instantly curled around her hand just as hers gripped his in a comforting and loving squeeze. "Stitch okitaka."

After their meal, Stitch and Lilo went to the beach. There were only a few tourists there which were a happy married couple and their daughter. Lilo plopped down on the sand and Stitch followed her movement. The two looked up into the night sky then out at the pacific waters crashing against the rocks on the shore.

Lilo shivered as the bitter wind brushed her skin. Stitch noticed this and reached out to grab her. Lilo cuddled into his chest, loving how his body warmth warmed her freezing body. Stitch felt his heart beginning to pound in his chest as though pleading him to bring her closer. Stitch complied with his heart's desire, having her so close to him that she had to hook one leg around his waist and the other to sprawl beside him. He felt her cold cheek connect with his chest, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Stitch, calm down." Lilo chuckled in his fur. "I can feel your heart beating a hundred times in one second."

Stitch blushed a bright pink, but was thankful Lilo couldn't see it. He looked around to take his mind off her. He loved having her in his arms and he needed something that would take his mind off that fact. Maybe then his heart will stop that ramming against his chest. He saw Angel and Yaarp sitting together. He could've sworn Angel was dragging Yaarp around just so she could stalk him. He noticed Angel whisper something to Yaarp, causing him to grin and walk away.

Angel turned her head to him, not at all surprised to see him there. She motioned him over with her finger. Stitch gestured with his head to Lilo in his arms, but she was persistent to get him over to her. Stitch sighed, not wanting to separate himself from Lilo. He shook her gently, causing her to lift her brown eyes to his.

"Angel wants to talk. With meega." Stitch replied. He could see the arousal of jealousy flaming her brown eyes. "Meega be back." Stitch promised, squeezing her tighter to confirm that fact.

Lilo smiled, but Stitch could still see her disapproval. Meekly, she released him then scooted away. Her arms went up voluntarily around her chest and Stitch felt the bitterness as soon as her touch escaped him. He stood, smiling down at Lilo then walked over to where Angel sat. Lilo watched him go, feeling her jealousy for the gorgeous experiment strengthen. She turned her head to hide her disappointment and one tear dripping down her face.

Stitch reached Angel who was grinning at him. She pat the empty spot next to her and Stitch let his body sink to her level. Angel's eyes wandered from Stitch's face to Lilo huddling her knees to her chest. "Stitch and Lilo… buchee-bus?" She questioned.

He could feel his cheeks tinge pink, but his answer was the same as he gave to Frenchfry. "Naga. Lilo naga… feeling well. Meega took Lilo… out. Lilo and meega achiebabas. Is all."

Angel nodded. "Stitch and Lilo… looked cozy." She teased.

Stitch smiled. "Angel and Yaarp also."

At the name of Yaarp, that something in her eyes that Stitch saw in the restaurant was there again. Stitch peered closer, wondering what it is. Then he saw that sparkle. That sparkle Lilo had with Calan and that he tried to see in Angel's eyes. It was there, but it wasn't because of him. It was because of Yaarp. "Angel… love Yaarp?"

"Naga!" She denied, turning her face from his to conceal her blush. "Yaarp and meega achiebabas. Like Stitch and Lilo."

Stitch nodded. "Angel… okitaka ih?"

Angel turned her head to him and smiled. "Ih. Angel better." She reached over to him to give him an embrace. Stitch smiled as he hugged her back, knowing they both did not regret their break up. "Angel have something. To confess."

Stitch pulled away to stare at her. "Gaba?"

"Angel was… jealous of Lilo." Angel replied. Stitch was about to speak, but she cut him off. "Stitch and Angel were together… Stitch talks about Lilo. Meega jealous… Stitch leave meega to be. With Lilo. Meega tried saying… Stitch naga be friends with Lilo. Forever. Meega wrong though." She then smiled. "Stitch and Lilo… need each other. Angel see that. Now. Ih. Meega feel… ashamed. Lilo love Stitch… and meega nota…Stitch love Lilo. Meega saw that… tonight."

Stitch blushed. "Angel, Lilo and meega. Friends. Only."

Angel grinned. "Angel and Stitch… will see. Isa Calan?" She asked, indicating over his shoulder.

Stitch whirled his head, but found Lilo sitting there alone. He turned back to Angel, who chuckled at the darkening rage in his eyes. "Stitch jealous?"

"Naga. Meega angry. With Calan. He cheated… on Lilo." Stitch growled.

Angel gasped. "Calan? With who?"

"Layla." Stitch spat the name viciously.

Angel knew Layla and felt her being quiver with anger. "Trog."

Stitch smiled. "Ih. Meega hate Calan."

"Calan!" She gasped pointing over his shoulder again.

Stitch narrowed his eyes at her. "Angel… stop joking."

"For real." Angel whispered.

Stitch turned his head, expecting to see a lonely Lilo. His being lit with rage at the boy towering over Lilo's figure. Without another word to Angel, Stitch tore off in the direction of Lilo and Calan.

Meanwhile, Lilo was staring up at Calan with hatred in her brown orbs. Calan had been pleading for her to forgive him and just take him back. He promised he would never do such an unfaithful act ever again. Lilo wanted to just jump into his arms and have him be hers again, but how could she? She couldn't, that's how. There's no way she was going to let him love her again then walk all over her the next. She stood up to his height, refusing all of his apologies.

Calan grew angry and his gentle pleading converted to ear piercing shouts. He grabbed Lilo's arm roughly, causing the anger in her eyes to evaporate and replace with fear. He shook her, yelling at her to forgive him. Lilo scratched at his face and his neck with her free hand. He grasped her hand then shoved her to the ground. Lilo's limbs sprawled on the ground, shivering in nervousness at the enraged boy standing above her.

"Why can't you just forgive me!" He screamed at her. "I've said almost a thousand apologies and you're still mad at me?"

"Of course I am!" Lilo retorted back, her rage seeped in to betray the pain and fear in her orbs. "You cheated on me Calan! How can I ever take you back?"

"Because you love me!" He cried back. He fell to his knees beside her, taking her into his arms. "You love me."

"No." Lilo spat. "I hate you."

Calan looked hurt for a split second. In an instant, rage overpowered the hurt. His hand balled into a fist, raising it just an inch. Before she could egg him on further, he felt himself being vigorously yanked away from Lilo. His head bumped against the sand then looked up to see Stitch. He stood in front of Lilo who had scrambled up to capture his arms, just to insure he wouldn't do something stupid to end him back in his pod. Rage burned in his eyes, but with Lilo desperately clinging to his arm, he knew he wouldn't hurt him.

"Calan go away!" Stitch scowled.

Calan glared at him then back at Lilo. "Come on Lilo. I'm sorry."

"Go away." Lilo replied, her eyes burning with tears. "Please Calan. Just go."

"No." Calan responded stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest. He took a step towards them, reaching out to the raven haired girl behind Stitch. "Just come back to me. I love you."

Stitch growled deeply once more, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Lilo naga loves Calan. Not anymore."

Calan ignored him. "I rather hear that from her than from you. Back off you… monster!"

Stitch growled even deeper, beginning to take a step towards him. Lilo knew Stitch didn't like being called a monster, except for Pleakley, and knew the consequences if someone ever said that to him. Lilo roughly pulled him back, but he was unfortunately much stronger than her. He shook Lilo off, causing her to fall to the ground.

Stitch stood in front of Calan, who cowered at the rage clearly visible on Stitch's face. He scowled icily and reeled back his fist. Lilo, not even caring about what Stitch would do to her, ran to block Calan. Instead of Stitch's fist smashing into Calan's gut, Lilo bellowed in pain as his fist racked the nerves in her stomach.

He stood there in shock, uncaring of the fact Calan escaped in fear now that he knew Stitch was capable of hurting him. Stitch froze in astonishment. What had he done? He sunk to the ground beside Lilo, taking her quivering form in his arms. He lifted her shirt, but he couldn't see anything, the night was just too dark and the light of the moon barely illuminated anything. In his anguish, it didn't even register in his mind that he could use his night vision. He was just so distraught.

"Lilo! I sorry!" He cried desperately.

Tears cascaded down Lilo's cheeks. Her breathing grew raspy, as though she were losing all the oxygen in her lungs. Her arms cradled her wounded stomach, wondering when the pain was going to stop. She ignored Stitch's apologies even though she wished to tell him she was fine, but she feared talking would intensify the pain.

When the pain began to subside, Stitch helped her stand. He tightened his grip around her shoulders, took one of her hands, then carefully helped her to stand. As soon as she was standing, the pain came back full force and she sunk back down. Stitch's heart twisted with shame at the cries of pain coming from his best friend. He didn't know what to do, he was becoming scared. What was he supposed to do?

_What have I done? _He thought, looking down at the sobbing Lilo. _What do I do? Blitznac! I didn't mean to hurt her this bad! I didn't even mean to hurt her at all! What do I do! _ He turned his head, hoping Angel and Yaarp were still there. He saw them staring at Lilo in stupefaction. "Help!" He screamed to them. "Please! Help!"

Angel and Yaarp stood from their cozy seats to rush over to Stitch and the weeping Lilo. "Stitch! Gaba happen?" Angel asked.

"Meega punch Lilo. Isa accident!" Stitch yelled, tears welling up in his eyes.

He looked so miserable that Angel had to wrap him in a hug. "Shoga be okitaka."

Yaarp kneeled down to Lilo's level, raising up her shirt. His eyes switched to his own night vision. "Oh yeah. Lilo got mark."

Stitch buried his head in his hands in shame and stupidity. "What have… I done?"

Angel gripped his shoulder comfortingly. "Lilo be okay. Angel and Yaarp help… bring Lilo home."

The experiments waited for a few minutes for Lilo's pain to recede. During those few minutes, Yaarp and Angel had left to collect an ice pack. Stitch stayed behind with Lilo, embracing her from behind and his hand rubbing her pained stomach. Lilo whispered she was fine and that she was not angry with him. To insure this, she kissed his nose and told him she loved him. This made Stitch grasp her tighter, but with ginger pressure on her stomach. Angel and Yaarp returned with the pink experiment holding a bag of chilling ice.

Stitch waited a bit longer before reluctantly scooping Lilo into his arms. Lilo squeezed her eyes shut as Stitch hooked his arm underneath her back and the other wrapped around the back of her knees. She felt him lift her gingerly and hold him to his chest. That gentle action however, provoked the pain in her stomach. She shrieked and clutched to him, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Angel applied the frozen ice bag on Lilo's bare stomach after lifting her shirt to where the mark hid itself in the darkness. Lilo clutched Stitch tighter as the pain multiplied. Stitch could feel tears leaking from his eyes. They walked just like this. Stitch cradling Lilo to him and Lilo gripping his shoulders strongly. Angel pressed down on the ice bag just so it wouldn't fall off Lilo. Though the girl was in immense pain, the ice was helping her recuperate from the blow, even if it was only of meager assistance. Yaarp just walked alongside them, even though he wasn't exactly needed. He was still there, wanting to be certain Lilo would get to her house.

The experiments walked inside, relieved they didn't have to confront any of the other household members. Stitch and Lilo boarded the lift first then Angel took the second ride and then Yaarp last. Stitch laid Lilo on the bed after flicking on the lamp. Lilo groaned as Stitch raised her shirt slightly and removed the bag of ice. His eyes widened in utter horror at the ugly mark on her stomach.

There in plain sight was a hideous purple bruise in the form of a fist. His fist. He had scraped her flesh, causing flakes of skin to detach from her body. Because of the flakes, tiny pools of blood were rising and spilling down Lilo's stomach like small brooks.

"Lilo!" He whined in dismay. "I sorry!"

"I-It's… okay." She whispered back with a slight smile. "I forgive you."

Stitch looked into Lilo's brown eyes, wondering how it is he caused her so much agony and yet, she still forgave him. He smiled at her then leaned down to lick her cheek. He beamed as a quiet laugh came from her mouth, but then that was followed by a moan of pain. Stitch kissed the spot where he licked her then moved away.

He turned to see Angel holding up a damp rag. Stitch smiled at her and was about to leave until Lilo called out to him. Angel gave him the rag then left the same way Stitch had intended. He whirled to face Lilo, motioning him over with her finger. Stitch meekly came to her, not knowing what it is he should be doing.

Lilo smiled assuring at him before reaching out to his hand that held the rag. She lowered his hand on her stomach, wincing as the warmth from the rag stung her. Stitch made to pull away, but Lilo wouldn't let him. She insisted on him keeping that rag there.

"I sorry Lilo." Stitch replied.

Lilo rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Stitch, I'm okay and you're okay too since I took that blow."

Stitch rose his eyes to hers, but then understood what she was saying. "Oh, right."

"Stitch, if you didn't punch me but Calan, you would've been dehydrated in an instant. Calan would've gone blabbing to the police if you hurt him. What were you thinking?" Lilo asked.

"Stitch… only protecting… Lilo. Calan hurt you. Stitch naga want Calan… to hurt Lilo…again." Stitch sighed.

Lilo smiled. "That's very sweet of you Stitch. But if you want to protect me, try doing it in a way that won't get you dehydrated."

Stitch grinned at her. "Okay."

After a few minutes, the pain in her stomach subsided, leaving only a mark that would never disappear. Stitch discarded the rag then looked down at the bruise on her tummy. He longed to lean down and press his lips on her wound, but he felt that would be too uncomfortable to both he and Lilo. Instead he rubbed it for a bit then pulled down her shirt.

Lilo's eyes gently fell and she succumbed to the need of sleep. Stitch arranged her in a more cozier way then brought the sheet over her. He smiled at her before turning to retire to bed as well. He slid onto his enlarged cot, staring at the sleeping form of Lilo before allowing the need for sleep to swathe him.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Yes, I know it's been a long time. I previously just gotten into another show and have been watching it. I've also been trying to come up with fanfictions for it. If any of you like the show 'Inuyasha', I've already started a story about it and I'm posting the first chapter tonight if any of you want to read it. If so, please understand that I JUST got into the show and there's still so many things I haven't learned about it, so there might be some mistakes. Anyways, here's the eleventh chapter.

Lilo scowled from her lunch table at Calan, who was surrounded by all the popular girls. Layla had her arms hooked around his waist while Myrtle sat on the other side of him. Many girls sat in front of him, with only one tiny space for Lilo to see him. His eyes raised up to hers, showing her deep regret and sadness before another girl came by and occupied that empty seat.

Her eyes adverted from Calan's direction to her tray still filled with untouched food. Lilo briefly wondered if it was foolish for her to continuously refuse his apologies. She shook her head to cleanse her head of any guilty thoughts treading through her mind and stood to discard her tray in the trash. She turned her head in his direction for one more glance then exited the cafeteria.

She went outside for some warm summer air, ignoring the girls that walked past her and giving her either scornful or sympathetic looks. Since the rumor about Calan cheating on Lilo with Layla was proven true, girls would stare at her differently. Some of them angry with Calan and benevolent to her and others mocking her and giving Calan an approving stare. Lilo sighed, wondering why it was such a necessity to girls for them to look perfect if they want to get a boyfriend.

As she was leaning against the brick wall of her school, Layla, Myrtle, and Calan exited from the doors. Lilo didn't even stare at them from the corner of her eye. She just disregarded them coming extremely closer. She heard the steps cease, but still didn't turn her head. She kept looking out into the baby blue sky until she felt a grip on her wrist turning her to face Layla.

"Upset Lilo?" Layla asked, mockery dripping in her voice.

Lilo just smiled at her. "No Layla. I'm okay. How are you?"

Surprised that instead of Lilo shouting at her, she was acting as though Layla wasn't the reason for her break up with Calan. However, she concealed that shock with more scorn. "Fine now that I took your boyfriend from you. Did you really think he would love you? Please, you're not even close to being pretty!"

"Ah but beauty is only skin deep Layla." Lilo remarked. " But if he's the type that looks for beauty, then that's his problem. What I look like is who I am. I'm just an average teenage Hawaiian girl and I'm not changing into a supermodel."

Layla stared at her with a ridiculous look. She was about to speak, but Lilo beat her to the talking.

"That's why my friend had to break up with his girlfriend because he just liked her for her looks, but he didn't love her. Layla, maybe the only reason why you're pretty is to cover up the hideous ugliness deep inside you." Lilo's calm look in her eyes darkened with slight rage. "Don't you think I've forgotten what you did to Keoni. That was really low Layla. I wouldn't be surprised if you did that to Calan, but then again, I wouldn't feel sorry for him. Then he'll know what it feels like and he'll know who you are, a snob that cares about no one but herself." Lilo grinned at the resentment clearly evident in Layla's ocean orbs. She was about to reach behind her to clap herself on the back, but resisted the urge. The bell chimed, alerting the students to prepare for their next class. Lilo gave Layla one last toothy smile. "I better go. See you around Layla!"

She then turned her back to the blond and left behind an astounded Layla rooted in her place. Lilo walked inside the looming building, dropping her binder on the bench then proceeded to her locker. She waited until the locker clicked then she collected her things. As she did this, she ran into Mallory, Victoria, and Annabelle. Since the day Calan cheated on Lilo, Annabelle had been avoiding her cousin. She had a boyfriend that was unfaithful to her as well and she knew how that felt.

The four girls giggled and conversed with each other as they trailed off to their next class. The day continued on with nothing out of the ordinary. She was changing out of her clothes drenched in perspiration in the PE locker rooms to her school outfit she wore this morning. With goodbye hugs from Victoria, Mallory, and Annabelle, Lilo walked back home.

She ran up the stairs of her home from when she was just a child. After opening her door, tossing her book bag aside, she was then surprised by a pair of arms sneaking around her waistline. Lilo almost shrieked until she felt a fuzzy head lean into the crook of her neck. She relaxed in her captor's arms, a grin tugging up her lips.

"Aloha Stitch." Lilo greeted.

Stitch didn't answer but instead raised her shirt a little bit. He noticed the dark violet mark had faded into a light pink. His thumb and index finger rubbed the area slowly, still kicking himself mentally for what he did to her.

Lilo turned in his arm, returning the friendly embrace by bringing both her arms to surround his neck. They welcomed each other with that hug just before pulling away. Stitch shut the door behind him as Lilo walked into the kitchen. Stitch followed her, noticing a sandwich in her hand and a bag of chips in the other.

"Want some?" Lilo offered, shaking the bag of chips in Stitch's direction.

Stitch walked over and allowed Lilo to pour a handful of the chips in his palm. "Taka." He replied tossing his head back to throw the chips in his mouth. His teeth began to grind and he devoured the tasty snack. He swallowed, smiling at Lilo appreciatively. "Lilo hungry ih?"

Lilo nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?" Stitch asked. "Gaba Lilo have… for lunch?"

Lilo sighed. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Stitch repeated questioningly. "Why?"

Lilo dropped her sandwich on the table. She leaned back in her seat and her arms reached up to hug her chest. Her head bent, allowing her raven locks to conceal her distressed face. Stitch kneeled to her level, brushing back the long strands of hair. He asked again, but Lilo's response was an incoherent murmur. He bit his lip and circled his arms around her stomach.

Lilo slid from the seat and fell into his embrace. Stitch felt her nails grasp his chest and pulled both him and herself closer to each other. She nestled into his arms, feeling the urge to cry, but the tears refused to come. She let him hold her, but for some reason she didn't even know. She just needed someone, more specifically, him to hold her. She needed to know that at least someone of different gender cared for her, no matter the species. She clutched him tighter then released him.

Stitch felt himself missing the contact the instant she let him go, but didn't meditate on that subject for long. The only thing that mattered to him right now was Lilo and if she was fine. Lilo flashed him a smile, one that people would think was genuine. To Stitch though, it was forced. He could see the despondency swimming in her brown pools.

"I'm lonely Stitch." Lilo mumbled to him, brushing back a few strands of her hair that fell from behind her ear.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked.

"Calan. I'm lonely without him." Lilo responded.

Stitch felt a growl rise up in his throat. "Naga!" He snapped angrily. "Lilo naga love Calan!"

Lilo, completely taken aback by Stitch's harsh tone, stared at him. After a few seconds, she responded in an almost incoherent voice. "It's not that I love him, I'm just… lonely."

At the twinge of misery in her tone, Stitch could feel his heart twist in agony. He never enjoyed seeing his best friend so down in spirits. He liked it better when she was just a happy, carefree girl. "Lilo find…another." He spoke slowly. "Lilo find… love. With another. Calan only…stupid head."

His heart fluttered at the sound of her melodious laugh. It only pleasured him further that it was him who triggered that sweet sound. That's the way he wanted Lilo to be; happy and laughing without building up a cheerful veneer.

"Thanks Stitch. What about you? Any luck finding a girl?" Lilo questioned.

Stitch felt his cheeks tinge a faint pink. "S-Silk." He stuttered.

Lilo bit her lip as an image of Silk passed her mind. Silk was experiment 126, a very early experiment with a non important purpose. Her only power was to bake as Jumba had needed a little kitchen helper while he was making experiments for his sinister partner. However, she turned to be the exact opposite of Frenchfry. While Frenchfry creates foods to make you fat, Silk created food that makes you entirely too thin.

Silk was not the most gorgeous experiment of Jumba's many creations, but she was indeed pretty. Her body was the same as Angel's, but slightly skinnier. Her outside was a gorgeous pacific blue and her stomach was a shimmering baby blue.. She had floppy ears of those from a puppy. Her eyes were the same as most genetic experiments with black orbs and a solitary white pupil. She had a short, baby blue tail that protruded from her rear and curved back slightly, kind of like a spiral. Her hair was the highlight of her name. Her long, flowing, sleek ice blue hair with gentle waves was soft to the touch people would think she was made out of silk. Therefore, Lilo dubbed her Silk.

Stitch explained to Lilo about how he met up with Silk at the beach. He had confessed to her of his break up with Angel and she had listened to him intently. After he spilled his feelings to her, she took him to Richter's milkshake shack, again another public place where experiments were allowed entry. She paid for his and her chocolate milkshake and they explored the island together. Stitch told Lilo about all their highlighting points where they would both laugh with each other. He also didn't leave out the fact that they made arrangements to meet tomorrow at seven for a little dinner.

"So, do you feel something towards Silk that you've never felt towards Angel?" Lilo asked energetically, thrilled her best friend was moving on so quickly after Angel.

"Silk and Stitch… hit it off. Silk and Stitch… achiebabas. May become… buchee-bus. Naga nota." Stitch shrugged. "Lilo, gaba nota Stitch enie paqueese?"

"How do you know you're in love?" Lilo questioned and Stitch nodded his head, slightly sheepish. It wasn't just like him to have a sudden thirst of knowledge about love. He was one of those very many male experiments who didn't believe all that much in love. In fact, he could careless about it, but now, he was wanting to know about it.

"Ih." Stitch responded.

"Well, uh, I don't know Stitch." Lilo sighed. "I guess your feelings just tells you."

"How Lilo mean?" Stitch asked.

Lilo sighed once more. "Well, if you really enjoy that person's company and if you um, really like that person. Then, I guess you're in love. I don't know Stitch. Love is still very confusing to me too. I thought I knew how to explain it when Calan and I were going out, but now… after what he did… I'm not so sure if I believe in love." She chuckled, even though both she and Stitch heard nothing that was humorous.

"Oh." Stitch responded. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He knew his best friend was still wounded after what Calan had done to her. He just wished he knew how to cheer her up. "Lilo had fun… last night ih?"

"Well, until Calan and you punching me in the gut." Lilo laughed this time with humor, but seeing as though Stitch felt shameful at the reminiscence of striking her in the stomach, she went on. "Yeah, I had lots of fun. I would jump at the opportunity of doing it again."

Stitch smiled up at her. "Okitaka!"

Lilo grinned and allowed him to pull her back into a hug. "Right now Stitch, I am pretty hungry since I didn't eat lunch."

Stitch nodded. "Isa okitaka. Lilo promise meega…eat lunch… at school."

Lilo rolled her eyes. "Okay. I promise."

"Everyday." Stitch replied, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Lilo used the tip of her index finger to lightly push down his finger. "Okay everyday."

With that, Lilo stood from the floor. She slid back into her seat and continued to ravish her sandwich. Stitch watched her for a little bit before turning around to leave the kitchen. Lilo watched his back as he retreated from the kitchen and into the living room. Her heart suddenly gave a jolt of excitement about what was to come tonight. She had been very truthful when she said she had a wonderful time with Stitch last night, despite Calan's encounter and Stitch punching her by mistake, she could say she had a delightful time with her best friend last night.

_You enjoyed dating your best friend? _A voice snuck into her mind. Lilo shook her head to rid herself of that voice. Of course it wasn't a date right? Just two friends enjoying quality time together. It had been a long time since Lilo and Stitch had went out together by themselves, what with Lilo being involved with Calan and Stitch busy being the perfect boyfriend to Angel, it had been such a prolonged time ago since they had any time for each other.

Going out with Stitch last night had made Lilo feel like a child again. She remembered when they were much younger that they would steal money from both Nani and Pleakley's purses to have some fun on their own. They would go to see movies together when their desired movie series had came out and if Pleakley was cooking the meal, Stitch would take Lilo out to get them some tasty dinner instead of encountering Pleakley's doubtless disgusting meal. Of course, as Lilo grew up and Stitch spent more time with Angel, she had missed those time where it was just she and Stitch having fun together.

Lilo snapped out of her memories by the time she had finished her sandwich. She dropped her plate in the sink and replaced her bag of chips into the pantry. After checking her face for any stains, she entered the living room. Stitch looked up at her arrival. He acknowledged her presence with a smile and scooted over so she could have some room. They both leaned back, watching the show displayed on the screen.

When commercials interrupted their program, Stitch turned to Lilo. "Lilo got… homework?"

Lilo smiled at him. "Nope. I guess our teachers decided to be generous for the weekend."

Stitch grinned at her. "Good. Lilo want… to go out… now?"

"Where to Stitch?" Lilo grinned.

Stitch shrugged, but then suggested their favorite spot on the island when they were kids. Lilo concurred with the idea of basking in the sun at the beach. Stitch took her hand and together they exited the house to have some fun on their own.

Lilo sat in the silky golden sand, folding her legs over in front of her. Stitch clothed in only his swimming trunks fell next to Lilo, exhausted. Lilo reached over to grab two towels adjacent to their spots. She handed the periwinkle towel to Stitch and draped the bright orange towel around her drenched body. The two had been swimming for a while now and both their bodies were heaving with weariness. The sun wasn't much of assistance either as both of them were already heated enough.

"Milkshake?" Stitch asked, pointing his finger at Richter's shack.

Lilo followed his finger with her gaze. Then her chocolate orbs caught the sight of a very familiar purple experiment shaking a cup vigorously before handing it to a little boy. Lilo nodded in desperation, grateful she brought along money inside her summer bag. She stood and swung the bag over her shoulder. Stitch scrambled up to follow her to the delicious cool drink stand.

Richter smiled at them, recognizing his two saviors instantly. Lilo gave him a couple of dollars and Richter took the money gratefully. Lilo turned to Stitch to ask for his flavor to which he answered chocolate. Lilo turned back to Richter and gave him both her and Stitch's orders. Richter nodded and disappeared behind a door. He came back out a moment later with two cups, shook them energetically, added the straws, them handed the cups to Lilo and Stitch.

Lilo took hers then gave Stitch his cup. The friends eagerly drank at their ice cold beverages, their sweating bodies beginning to cool. Lilo collected her things just as Stitch gathered his extra towel. They moved to an area that held much more shade. Stitch and Lilo sat on the little perch that was leveled with the ocean ahead of them. A tall palm tree loomed over them, giving them the shade they desperately needed.

By this time, their milkshakes were close to being empty. Stitch finished his when he devoured the cup in his mouth. Lilo watched him with a raised eyebrow but fascination in her eyes. She dumped the rest of her milkshake down her throat then discarded her cup in the trash beside her.

"What next?" Lilo asked.

Stitch looked up, surprised that the sun was beginning to set. "Lilo wants… to watch sunset?"

"Okay, but where?" Lilo responded.

Stitch only answered her by grasping her hand. A moment later, Lilo was enjoying watching the sun sink down as the baby blue skies gradually changed colors from their tree house. She leaned against the railing with Stitch beside her. Both of them were watching the pink and orange tints gradually painting the sky.

"I've missed this." Lilo sighed.

Stitch turned his head to her. "Gaba?"

Lilo twisted her face to look at him as well. "This. It's been such a long time ago since we had some time for each other. You were always with Angel and I had so much school work and boyfriends, that we never had any time with each other. I'm glad we have this time now."

Stitch smiled, catching on to what she was implying. He had to confess as well, he missed his moments with Lilo. He had tried making time for her, but Angel and her school work continuously stood in his way. Not today though. He loved these moments with her when it was just him and her and he was going to make sure there would be plenty more moments like these in the near future. "Meega too."

He turned back to the sky. She watched the side of his profile, feeling a jolt of excitement rush through her. As though in a trance, her hand slowly reached out to his. She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding when her hand found his. Stitch averted his gaze from the sky to her then looked down at her palm covering his hand. He grinned as his fingers automatically opened to grasp her delicate hand.

He brought his face to her, smiling. Lilo grinned, but had to turn her head when she felt a blush creeping up her neck and to her cheeks. She breathed heavily as she turned back to the sky, wondering what it was that made her blush. It certainly wasn't the first time she held hands with Stitch, so why was she blushing?

Stitch looked at her in puzzlement, but shrugged and looked back at the sky. He was unaware that Lilo's attention wasn't solely on the sky. He was oblivious to the fact that a pair of brown eyes were constantly sneaking an adoring gaze towards him.

As the sun sink lower, fatigue dawned on Lilo. With a quiet yawn, she nuzzled her head into Stitch's shoulder. Stitch looked down when he felt something hard gently rest on his shoulder. He smiled at Lilo's peaceful face, quietly sleeping on his shoulder. He brought his arm around her shoulder, trying to keep her steady. His gaze went back to the sky which had a background of scarlet with blotches of pink and bright oranges. Stitch pondered whether or not he should wake Lilo and walk back home. He decided against it however, for he was comfortable with her head laying on his shoulder.

The moment could've gone on forever if there hadn't been an annoying buzz coming from Lilo's beach bag. Lilo moaned tiredly before detaching herself from Stitch. She brought her bag up to her chest, digging her arm through the disheveled mess inside. She felt something vibrate against her hand and she encased that object with her fingers. She pulled it out briskly, flipped the lid open, then put it to her ear.

"Aloha? Nani, what's up?" She questioned. Stitch turned his head to face her, noticing some confusion drawing on her features. "Wait what's going on? Alright, we'll be there. Bye." She still had that baffled expression on her face even as she dumped the phone back into her beach bag.

"Gaba ika tasoopa?" Stitch asked her, her confusion escalating his curiosity.

Nani said she wants us home immediately. I don't know what's going on." Lilo replied, standing to her full height and beginning to climb down the ladder of their tree house.

It was silent as they started their walk home. Thoughts of her conversation with Nani bombarded her mind, refusing to leave her alone. Her sister sounded as though she were frightened of something. As though someone broke into her house, stabbed her, and she called her for help. Lilo was certain that wasn't it, but what it could be caused her stomach to lurch. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know if something awful happened or if Nani was just worried that her little sister was staying out until dark.

Stitch could feel Lilo's tension as they walked home together. That brief conversation between the two sisters concerned Stitch too. He didn't like seeing his best friend so uncomfortable, so he eased her worry by stepping closer to her and throwing his arm around her shoulder. Lilo jolted as his fuzzy blue fur grazed the skin of her neck. She turned her head to him and smiled at him, relaxing into his grip. They finished their walk like this until the Pelekai dome grew taller, implying they were closer.

As they strolled upwards on the dirt path, they were astonished at the scene in front of them. The front of their house was surrounded by cars. Not just any cars however, but police cars. Their sirens were still wailing as though they wanted all of Kauai to know there was a crime. Stitch and Lilo gave each other a puzzled look until comprehension dawned on Lilo's face.

_Nani just might've been hurt! Or Jumba or Pleakley! _Lilo's conscious screeched at her. Without another thought, she raced up the steps and stopped in front of the door.

Stitch was behind her in seconds, apparently he had the same conclusion. He deftly jammed his claw into the hole in the doorknob and twisted it until a small click was heard. Lilo frantically turned the knob then swung it open. On the couch, was Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley hanging their heads like little children who's mommies and daddies reprimanded one too many times. Two cops standing on the side of the couch, turned their faces to the intruders.

Without a moment's hesitation, they whipped out their guns. "Girl, what is your name?"

"L-Lilo officer." She responded. "Lilo Pelekai."

"Lilo, come over here. Now." The officer demanded.

Lilo shuffled forward, dragging her feet instead of walking. The cold glare from the cop created shivers down her spine. As though impatient of her dawdling, the cop reached out to drag her to him. Stitch found that unpleasant. A desperate need to defend his best friend washed over him. He growled as he walked forward, but the cop held a gun to him.

"You stay still!" The cop demanded in a very serious tone. He twisted Lilo to him, causing her to gasp in astonishment. He raised her shirt just inches below her chest, but that was enough to expose her abdomen and her hideous bruise from when Stitch punched her. He pulled down Lilo's shirt then turned to his comrade beside him. "Arrest him."

"What?" Lilo interrogated. "Arrest who?"

No one replied to her question however. The comrade merely shifted forward, holding up a taser gun. "No funny movements alien and I won't shoot you."

"I don't understand! What is going on!" Lilo cried frustratingly.

The cop that had grabbed her, pointed towards Stitch. "Did he hit you?" The officer asked, staring at her straight in the eye.

For a moment, Lilo's heart stopped pumping. She remembered from last night clearly of what happened. Stitch and her on a date together. Calan coming up and yelling at her. Stitch coming to her rescue. Stitch almost punching Calan in the gut. Lilo standing up and taking the hit for herself. Calan… watching. Lilo's breathing ceased, she couldn't believe what was happening. Calan had told the authorities about what Stitch did to her.

"Yes, but it was only an accident." Lilo pleaded.

The cop threw a stony glare at Stitch. "He threatened the victim."

"No! No he didn't. I swear." Lilo screeched at him.

The man in the black suit refused to hear her pleas however. He waved his hand to his comrade. "Arrest the alien. Clearly he has the victim traumatized."

The other man came up and grabbed Stitch around the shoulder. He forced him to the floor, climbed on top of his back, and straddled him with legs on either side. Stitch winced in pain as the officer roughly locked Stitch's wrists together behind his back. Now Stitch knew he could easily break free from these pathetic binds, but he figured that wouldn't be a good idea.

"No, please! Don't take him from me!" Lilo shrieked as she attempted to run to Stitch's aid. However, the cop grasped her around the waistline. "He didn't hit me on purpose! Let him go! He's innocent please! Will you let him go!" She bellowed, struggling vigorously in the cop's strong grip. "STITCH!" She screamed as the cop shoved Stitch out the door. She screamed until her voice went hoarse and tears dripped from her eyelids.

"It's okay Lilo. He can't hurt you anymore." The cop replied soothingly as his grip on her relinquished. "You're free from him."

Lilo sank to the floor, her legs unable to support her any longer. She was in a state of disbelief. How could this be happening? She compelled her legs to regain their strength and stood back at full height. She rushed to the door, desperate to save her best friend. Once again, she was restrained from doing so however, as the cop had taken a powerful grip on her wrists.

"NO! STITCH!" Lilo cried again, feeling as though she could just cower into a corner and weep. A heavy weight plunged to the deepest pit in her stomach at the cruel sight of the police cooperating as a whole to toss Stitch in the back of the car. "HE'S NOT AN ANIMAL! STOP HURTING HIM! LET HIM GO!" She bellowed desperately.

"It's going to be alright Lilo. You're not in his power anymore." Lilo however, tuned out of his soft, reassuring voice as the cars took off. Stitch in the front one, being driven further away from her. She felt as though she could just die.

"No. NO!" She screamed once more. "He did nothing wrong! You're making a mistake!"

"Calm down. He can't hurt you anymore. You're going to be okay now." His grip around Lilo's wrists loosened.

She whirled around to face the man, spitting bile into his face. For added measure, she smacked him across the face. "You stupid idiots! Bring him back to me! You can't take him from me!" She rose her leg to swiftly kick the police man in his midsection. The officer fell to his knees, his face scarlet with pain. "Give him back to me!" Lilo hissed in tears as she repeatedly kicked the cop.

Nani rose from the couch, deftly strolling over to Lilo and pulling her away. "Lilo, stop. Beating the cop up is not going to bring Stitch back."

"He took him from me Nani! He did absolutely nothing!" Lilo shouted in her sister's face. "Please! Don't let him take Stitch from me! They'll dehydrate him!"

The cop slowly pulled himself upwards, his face no longer showing compassion for Lilo. Her face was the same reflection as his. She wanted to kick him again in the same exact spot, but harder. Before she could however, the cop shimmied to the door, away from the distraught girl. "You might want to get her into therapy." He sneered.

As the door slammed behind the leaving cop, Lilo sunk to the floor, her sister following along. The girls huddled together. Nani attempted to soothe her distressed sister with soft pats, but it failed to work. Lilo was too distraught over what happened and what very well may happen to her dearest friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I know it's been a while. Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind and it made me abandon writing for a long while. I apologize. I'm trying to get back into it, so sorry if this chapter is horrible and that it's short.

Heavy sobs racked Lilo's body as she pounded recklessly into her pillow. Her scarlet face concealed by her cascading raven hair. Her clenched hand slightly bleeding as her nails bit into her skin. She could careless though. No amount of physical pain fazed her. She was more focused on the burning ache in her heart. The heart which yearns for her beloved friend to return. Her cute, sweet, alien, friend who was always there to comfort her, make her joyful, who lit up her world… who was in jail for protecting her.

As the thought intruded her already woeful mind, a shriek escaped her throat. A shriek that expressed her anger, her sorrow, her fear. The mere thought that she would never see Stitch again… it was too painful to bear. She felt a hollow ache nestle inside her stomach, spreading wider until she felt nothing inside. Her heart pounded furiously against her chest as though it was trying to tell her to do something, anything to bring him back.

What could she do though? She had attempted to reason with the police that Stitch was innocent. She had thought that if she defended him, they would listen to her. She never realized just how much contempt people hold against aliens. What was she to do now? They'll never allow her to be even a pole stick near him. She flopped down on the bed, giving up smashing her pillow and instead nestled against it. The warm tears trickled down her perspiring face.

Although it was hot inside the enclosed area, she couldn't help but feel a chill slide down her spine. She didn't know if she was cold or if it was the fear of losing Stitch, perhaps it was both. She snuggled deeper into the pillow, wishing she could feel blue hairs grazing the skin of her cheek. The feeling of security as strong, inviting arms, wrapped around her petite body. The amusing feel of a deep rumble inside his chest as she stroked his ears lovingly. The thought she may never experience that again brought on a new torrent of tears.

She didn't even acknowledge the sound of whirring. She only buried her face deeper into the silk sheets, not wanting anyone's sympathy or comfort. She wanted no one but Stitch. However, the intruder didn't seem to mind being ignored as it walked closer. She felt the bed dip and knew she was going to have to face this person. Wistfully, she hoped she would stare into the smiling, but concerned face of her dearest friend. However, disappointment flooded her as she gazed at her sister's worried face. She scolded herself for allowing her hopes to rise.

"Lilo?" Nani questioned uncertainly. She stretched her hand forward to comfort her little sister, but thought against it.

She had listened to Lilo's heart broken sobs for more than an hour. She was about to go up there to sooth her sister, but Pleakley advised her to give her some time. Begrudgingly, she turned back and sat on the couch. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and went up to find her sister like this: broken beyond repair unless her best friend returns to her. Nani swallowed down the lump in her throat, trying to force herself to think of words of comfort. However, she failed too many times.

"The worst part is.." Lilo whispered, barely audible but Nani leaned forward to show her sister that she was listening. "The worst part is it's my fault."

Nani felt a crack in her tired heart at her sister's words. Without wasting a second, she scooted forward and threw her arm around Lilo. "How is it your fault?"

Lilo thought back to when she put herself in front of Calan. Instead of doing that, she should've been quicker. She should've grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the way so that Stitch's fist would've only met air and not any of them. Or when she saw those police cars flooding her area, she should've figured out sooner that they were after Stitch. She had been so clueless! Moreover, that foolishness had put Stitch's life at risk.

She threw herself into her sister's embrace, clutching her shirt as the tears spilt once more. Nani didn't know what to do, but wrap her arms around her sister. She knew it wasn't enough though. She knew her arms brought little to none consolation. Her embrace was doing nothing to placate the unbearable pain in both of their hearts. However, it was the best she could do. It wasn't enough, but it was something.

Meanwhile, a chill slid down Stitch's spine as the policeman forced him inside a shelter. Stitch observed all the men occupying the cells. Their boisterous calls almost shook the walls of the shelter and Stitch already detested the place. The eyes of the calling men were alight, not with joy but with insanity. Stitch hoped he wouldn't end up like them.

Finally, they stopped at a cell with barbwires laced through it. The officer warned Stitch that if he dared try to break free, the wires would electrocute him. Stitch cringed as the man opened the door and tossed Stitch inside. Stitch fell forward, but planted his palms on the cold ground to keep him upright. He looked up as the policeman slammed the door and secured it. Without another glance at Stitch, the man turned and strolled down the hallway, ignoring the vulgar insults from the prisoners.

Once he was out of sight, the prisoners averted their attentions to the newcomer. Stitch backed away from the cell, wanting to block out their taunts. They continued screaming at him and he feared that he would lose his insanity just as they have. He found a small cot off to the side and without hesitation dove under the filthy, stained, sheets. He tried tuning out the voices by falling asleep, but it failed to work. He whimpered as the voices steadily grew louder.

"Meega wish Lilo here." He mumbled to himself.

At the thought of his best friend, he closed his eyes and imagined her. Her velvety chocolate eyes alight with concern, but also reassurance. Her lips turned up into a forceful, but soothing smile. Her arms outstretched, as though inviting him into the safety of her embrace. Her flowing raven hair swayed in tune with the breeze.

"Stitch, I'm right here. I'll never leave you." Her soothing voice calmed the beast inside him. She approached closer and he could smell her intoxicating aroma. He could sense her anguish, her fright, but most of all, her adoration towards him.

"Ya thinkin' bout' someone?" An unpleasant voice snickered.

Stitch unwillingly opened his eyes to see some of the inmates chuckling at him. He looked down to see his arms circled around a greasy pillow. He gasped as he realized he had been thinking about hugging Lilo. Angrily, he chucked the pillow away from him. He watched as the item skid along the floor before turning over on his side, his back to the howling inmates.

His dark orbs peered out the window that granted him a view of the outside. Instantly, an image of Lilo's pained face jut into his mind. He envisioned drops of salty tears trickling down her flushed face. Her normally chocolate eyes now red from crying. He closed his eyes, wanting to imagine her as the cheerful little girl he loved for a long time now. Her brown eyes gleaming with life, a bounce in her step, and humorous attitude. That is how he wanted to see her and he was sure, that was how she wanted to see him.

He shivered not only from the cold, but also from dread. Dread that he may never see another day. Dread that if he fell asleep, he would never wake up. Dread that he would never again see Lilo. For the first time in a long while, Stitch felt… cold, afraid, and alone.

Meanwhile, Nani plopped on the couch with her distressed face buried in her hands. It had taken a while, but she had finally coaxed Lilo to sleep. Now that she was left alone, as Jumba and Pleakley had gone out to inform the experiments of the drastic news, Nani had some time to think to herself. She knew Stitch was family, ohana, and she knew it would be a devastating loss to them all if he were gone from their lives. Jumba would feel as though he lost a son as he believed all his creations were his children. Lilo would have to go through the same heartbreak as the tragedy of her parents. Pleakley, though he didn't show it all that much, cared for the little blue monster. Nani felt so ashamed how she treated Stitch. She always shouted at him and scolded him when she should've been more grateful for being the glue that kept the family together.

She remembered when her parents vanished from her life. Taking care of her sister for over a year was stressful. Lilo always seemed to get into trouble and she always came crying to her when Myrtle and the other girls shunned her. She had never been the best at soothing her sister, which was her parents' talent. The situation worsened when Lilo began chewing her out, telling her she was not Mom. Though Nani wouldn't admit it, that insult cut straight to her heart. Lilo and Nani were her sisters, so it was an everyday thing to quarrel. However, without their parents, their little family was breaking.

She owes her gratefulness to Stitch, who stepped on this planet with the intention to escape his death, but unknowingly stepped into Lilo's heart. He changed their lives without even meaning to. Lilo called him an angel, but Nani sometimes would call him a savior. Now, he was lost to them. Lilo has reverted back to her heartbroken state and Nani is back to her helplessness. She racked her brain, trying to figure out a way to bring back the little blue alien they had come to adore so much.

_Perhaps officer Kiheko could help. _She thought. He was after all, the policeman who took responsibility in watching over Lilo and Stitch and reporting to her if they have done something wrong. He always stood up to defend them when things got ugly. Perhaps Kiheko could prove Stitch's innocence.

Without a moment's delay, Nani leapt from the couch and approached the phone. She dialed his cell phone number then put it to her ear. She fidgeted nervously as the rings passed by. For a minute, she was afraid he wouldn't answer. However, relief flooded her when she heard his voice. "Hello, this is Kiheko speaking."

"Officer Kiheko, thank goodness." Nani sighed.

"Nani! How are you?" He asked cheerfully. Over the years of guarding Lilo and Stitch, officer Kiheko had become quite attached to the strange family.

"Not so good. Stitch has been taken away."

"By who?"

"The police. They found out he hit Lilo."

"What? Stitch would never-"

"It was an accident I assure you. This boy was taunting Lilo and Stitch, getting protective, was about to hit the boy but Lilo got in the way."

Kiheko sighed, unsure how to handle the situation. "I suppose you called me for help."

"There must be something you can do Kiheko. You're a cop, can't you do something?" Nani asked desperately.

"I'll see what I can do. However, if they have hard evidence that Stitch did indeed attack Lilo, it will be a tedious task to prove his innocence."

"Do you know what they do to experiments?"

"They usually give them three days to live before dehydrating them." Kiheko replied. "Why they wait three days is beyond me. They say that… Nani, are you alright?"

Nani didn't hear his question as she slumped down on the floor and sobs escaped her throat. "What am I going to do Kiheko? Lilo is devastated. I don't want her turning back into that sad child she was when her parents died."

"I don't know Nani. I promise you though, that I will do everything I can to help."

"Thank you officer Kiheko. Call me when you make progress." Nani enquired.

"Of course. Goodnight Nani." He replied.

"Goodnight." With that, Nani sighed as she placed the phone back on its hook.

Though it was eight-thirty, Nani couldn't help but feel exhausted. The disasters of the day left her utterly weary and her body pleaded her for sleep. She decided to comply with the painful demand and trudged inside her room. She slipped off her day clothes to slip into her purple pajamas. Too tired to even think about brushing her teeth and hair, Nani flopped down on her bed.

Before succumbing to the darkness that threatened to swathe her, she whispered a silent prayer in her mind. A prayer that would allow Stitch to be released and that tomorrow only holds uplifted spirits.

The residents of the Pelekai house had a troublesome sleep. They all were worried about Stitch's outcome and slightly doubted that Kiheko wouldn't be able to help them. Lilo was worse out of all them. Instead of dreams, nightmares plagued her all night long, nightmares of Stitch howling in agony as his life was drained in front of her eyes. The blankets twisted together as her body kept turning over frenziedly.

Stitch, shockingly, was better than all of them. Though he had just as miserable dreams, the laughing face of Lilo soothed him. He didn't have to force himself to sleep, because he could almost feel her. He could feel her warm, comforting presence as though she was right beside him. In his mind, he was scolding himself for having such foolish thoughts. In his heart though, it was soaring and demanding him to never open his eyes for the beautiful presence would fade. He listened to his heart and drifted away in her calming aura. He felt no need to open his eyes to see if she really was there. He could feel her, and that was all that mattered to him.

As the bright fingers of sunrise expanded across the skies, Lilo yawned loudly and groggily slipped out of bed. She glanced at the cot adjacent to her, wishing with all of her beating heart it was just a dream. Her hopes collapsed as she faced an empty, _made up _cot. The sight of his unused, makeshift bed brought tears to Lilo's eyes. She could feel the sharp sting, but made no move to wipe them from her eyes. She allowed them to drift while her puffy eyes concentrated on the bed.

She was lost in the trance of her bed that she almost didn't hear the doorbell chiming. Bringing the back of her palm to her moist face, she rid herself of the remaining tears. After a brief change, she raced downstairs to the front door. She pulled open the door to see the familiar face of officer Kiheko who's face looked troubled as well. She slid the door all the way to invite him inside.

Just as she was about to close the door, she heard from behind her. "Nani told me everything last night. I'm sorry Lilo."

Lilo felt the all too familiar sting in her eyes and turned to face him. Before she could speak, he had her in his arms. Lilo relaxed into him, thankful for his comforting gesture. She hugged him back, but only briefly before pulling away. "Can you do anything?"

"I've been giving it a lot of thought last night. I do have one question though, where is Fibber?" Kiheko asked.

Lilo shrugged. "Cobra Bubbles had to take him. He never explained why."

Kiheko nodded. "Mr. Bubbles has always been a private man. Do you have his number? Perhaps you could call him and state that it's an emergency to bring back Fibber."

"I suppose." Lilo replied. "Are you thinking of using Fibber to state Stitch's innocence?"

"Well, sort of." Kiheko almost murmured with the brief shake of his shoulders. "I was hoping I could get them to agree to a speedy trial. Fibber would just help us along."

Lilo nodded, but she didn't allow her hopes to rise. A trial for an experiment had never been done before and she didn't think it ever will. Experiments were prejudiced everyday not because of their looks, but of their powers and phenomenal strength. Lilo could understand their apprehensiveness towards such powerful creatures, but that still didn't give them the right to prosecute them without real evidence.

Then again, they did have real evidence to prove Stitch guilty of striking her. The odds were completely against them. Even if Stitch doesn't get the death penalty for striking her purposely, he would still be dehydrated for attempting to hit a civilian. She almost sunk to her knees at the thought that they would lose either way.

Nevertheless, she was going to hold on tightly to this thin strand of hope. Perhaps a speedy trial would be the best thing. "Can you get them to agree?"

"First, I need a lawyer that would concur with the idea. Problem is, majority of them are against aliens acquiring legal rights. It will be a difficult task to find one who's willing." Kiheko muttered, as though he didn't want Lilo to hear the discouraging information.

Lilo sighed then turned her eyes to the window. "Can you still find one?"

"I'll see what I can do." Kiheko replied boldly then noticed, for the first time, that Lilo wasn't making eye contact with him. He kneeled so his face would be facing her stomach. He squeezed her hands in his, and the gesture only brought more tears to her eyes. Lilo turned her watery gaze to him then lowered herself to make eye contact. He smiled at her, not a happy-go-lucky smile and not a sad smile either, but a smile that was meant to show her sympathy and a new ray of hope. "Lilo, I've known you and Stitch since you were kids. I have guarded and protected both of you almost my whole career. Though you two were quite a handful, I have grown attached to both you and your unique family. I will always be here if you need help from me. You have my number, all you gotta do is call me and I'll come running. I will do everything in my power to bring Stitch back to you guys."

The heartfelt speech brought another batch of tears in her eyes. However, she held them back and nodded at the officer. She squeezed his hand with hers to let him know she understood what he was trying to tell her. She wanted to thank him, but feared her voice would crack and she would just end up bawling on the floor. Kiheko gave her one last meaningful smile before getting up and walking to the door. He told her to take care and not give up hope before disappearing from her house. Lilo watched him go, before turning to the kitchen to get something to eat.

She didn't feel up to eating much of anything, so instead, she grabbed a banana from the fruit basket. She peeled the delectable fruit and discarded the trash. She closed her teeth around the tip and began nibbling on her breakfast. When she reached the bottom of the fruit, a groggy Jumba and Pleakley sauntered inside. They both cast Lilo sympathetic looks, but Lilo only turned away, not wanting their pity. It should be Stitch they should pity, not her. Stitch was in trouble, not her. She's the one who got him in trouble, they should be glaring at her or yelling at her for her stupidity.

"Is not being your fault Little Girl." Jumba replied softly, as though reading her mind.

"Jumba's right. Stitch is just a violent little monster and-"

Lilo swiveled her head to throw daggers at Pleakley with her eyes. Pleakley backed down, knowing he said something he really shouldn't have. "Don't you put the blame on him. Stitch was just trying to protect me, but I should've done something else.

"What Little Girl 'should've done' or 'could of' done is not mattering. What is mattering, is what ohana 'can do' to free 626." Jumba responds, strolling over to Lilo and patting her head with his massive palm.

Lilo couldn't help but quirk a smile at Jumba. "Thanks. We do have officer Kiheko to help us out."

"The same cop that used to guard you and Stitch?" Pleakley interrogated.

"That's the one." Lilo responded with a nod. She scoot the chair backwards to discard the rest of her uneaten banana in the trash, having lost her appetite.


	13. Chapter 13

Although Nani was slightly reluctant to send her distressed sister to school, she felt it was absolutely necessary. Lilo was uncertain about school as well, but concurred with her sister. Last night, she went to bed early and to her shock, woke up fifteen minutes before the alarm went off. During those fifteen minutes, she thought about what would happen today at school. She felt a shiver of anxiety swim down her spine when she thought about all the rude taunts that would fly from Calan, Layla, and other kids as well. A wave of nostalgia dawned on her and suddenly, she was terrified to go to school.

She let her lids fall, praying that when sleep comes, so will death. However, her prayers were either ignored or unheard for she heard the annoying shrills emitting from the dutiful alarm clock. She swiftly swung out her arm to knock the pestering item to the floor. However, she failed to remember a picture was sitting there. She sat up straight when she felt a sharp pain in her arm and at the sound of a loud crash. She gently cradled her wounded arm to her chest then slid out from the security of the bed sheets. She let her body drop to her knees and observed the wreck.

Warm tears dripped down her face just as fast as the stream of blood leaking from her arm. She felt her heart beat increase dramatically when she noticed the picture she destroyed, was that of one of the million precious childhood memories she had with Stitch. Carefully, she outstretched her free arm to pick up the pieces. She brushed aside the shards, ignoring their vicious bite. She picked up the photo and pulled it to her chest, bowing her head she let the warm water to cascade.

"Lilo! It's time to- Oh my!"

Lilo turned her head sadly to the one-eyed noodle. She watched Pleakley as he ran to her, gently plucking the photo from her grasp. Lilo allowed him to look at it before throwing herself into his skimpy arms. Pleakley sighed as he meekly returned the embrace, unsure as to how he should use his words. His main intention was to come get her and bring her down to eat under Nani's firm command. Now to see her like this, her hair in a disarray, her pajamas stained with a mix of blood and tears, and her face so depressed. Right now, he wanted to lay Lilo back on the bed, tell her she didn't have to leave, and turn to give her some rest.

"Lilo, I'm sorry-but,"

Lilo nodded. "I understand. Just give me a minute to clean up."

Pleakley gave her a tiny smile in understanding before turning to leave her. Lilo watched him go, then picked up the photo that Pleakley dropped on his way out. She sniffled as she held it close to her, wondering if her friend will ever be able to break free from his prison.

After cleaning herself, Lilo went to the kitchen to only nibble at a piece of toast before she decided she wasn't really all that hungry. Nani went alarmed at her sister's lack of eating, but was powerless to stop her sister from leaving the house. Lilo moped as she ambled to school, tears trailing a path down her cheeks. She walked past her girl friends trying to greet her, but she just kept walking until she went inside her classroom. She dumped her book bag on the floor, not even caring that she was the only one occupying the room.

With a sigh, she laid her head down on her cool wooden desk. She crossed her arms in front of her head, concealing her tears that were trailing down her face. Images from last night and Nani's words that he only had three more days to survive, triggered something in Lilo. She thought she heard a crack, the sound of her heart breaking. Just that pain made her cry more. Until she was, once again, weeping alone in the classroom.

She was so concentrated on her grieving that she could only hear the faint sound of a bell. Not a moment later, the door was vigorously pushed open. A stream of students flooded the classroom, looking mildly confused that there was already a girl in here before the bell. Then, they noticed the girl weeping.

"What's wrong Lilo?" Questioned a red haired girl.

Lilo only shook her head. She lifted her flushed face, shimmering from her tears. Her eyes scanned the group, wanting to sought out only one person. She finally found him, concealing himself behind the line of concerned pupils. Anger disintegrated all the misery in her being. At the sight of Calan, the one responsible for the inevitable demise of her best friend provoked her to kill.

She hurled herself off her seat, pushing past the students. Everyone formed in a circle, watching as Calan and Lilo stared each other down. Without warning, Lilo lunged at Calan, her fists beating weakly against his strong chest. Calan appeared unfazed as he pushed Lilo away from him. Lilo collided against some random boy, who pushed her back into the circle.

The students were chanting 'fight' while snickering. They had never seen a boy/girl fight, especially between two lovers. It had only been boy/boy or girl/girl. Not that either one was wearisome to any of them, but it was just so common. To see things spicing up around this uninteresting place excited the students. They chanted louder, boys for Calan while most girls for Lilo.

"How could you have done this!" Lilo screamed at him, tears falling freely down her cheeks. "Stitch just may die because of you!"

"He was going to hurt me! It's nice to know you still love me so much to take that punch for me by the way." He smirked, feeling very arrogant.

Lilo scowled at him. "I was trying to protect him. If he hit you then he would've been dehydrated in an instant. I thought that if I took the hit, they would've listened to me. But no, because of you're stupid call to the police, he may as well die!"

"Good ridden!" Calan shouted at her.

Lilo froze. _What did he just say? _"What did… you just… say?" She droned, venom lacing through her voice.

"I said… Good… ridden." He snickered.

Rage blinded Lilo as she stormed up to Calan. Her fist immediately went for his nose. The students engulfing them 'oohed' in excitement. Calan looked back at Lilo, cradling his bloody nose, a crimson stream flowing to his bottom lip. He rushed over to Lilo, restraining her by grasping her wrists.

Lilo swung her leg upward to hit his crotch. His eyes widened and he tumbled to the ground. She sat on top of him, her fists flying and her legs rocking him. His hands gripped her waist and flipped them both over so he was on top. She struggled against him as he remained on top of her, looking quite amused at her willpower to defeat him. Finally, she spat bile into his eye.

A searing pain swarmed in his left icy pupil, cursing as it began to burn. Lilo came up from behind, wrapping her arms too tight around his neck. Calan struggled against her grip as she pressed down hard on his trachea. Through his temporarily blind vision, he groped his neck for her arms. When he found them, he attempted to loosen them around his neck. Seeing as how she was too strong for that, he bent his head and sunk his teeth into her arm. When she didn't let up, he sunk them deeper until it drew blood.

Lilo whined as she recoiled from him, cradling her injured arm to her chest. He came up in front of her, his legs straddling her petite body. Lilo continued to fight against him, so he laid her down. One hand covered her mouth so she could not spit at him while his other hand glued both her hands to the floor.

"What were you trying to do? Kill me!" He shouted at her.

Lilo wriggled even stronger underneath his body. He decided to remove his hand from her mouth. He did so and used it to help his other hand trap hers. She narrowed her brown eyes at him. "Don't tempt me. How could you do this to me? First you cheated on me then you decided to arrest Stitch so he could get killed."

"He hurt you. I was only protecting you." Calan responded, shrugging as though nothing of it was a huge deal.

Lilo growled at him. "You idiot! He thought you were going to hurt me. He was the one protecting me from you."

Before anyone could retort, a shrilly scream erupted from the hall. "What is all the commotion!"

The ring of students dispersed, leaving an angry Lilo pinned by a just as angrier Calan exposed to the female teacher. Lilo gasped and pushed Calan off her. She knew this teacher to be her English teacher, one she always gets in trouble by. Mostly because she gets into her bickering moments with Myrtle more often in her class.

She rushed over, gripping Calan by the shoulders to push him off the girl. "What is the meaning of this Mr. Haywood!" She scolded him, obviously thinking the wrong.

Lilo huddled her knees to her chest, burying her face in the warmth between her legs. Her eyes misty as she hid herself from the class. Her warm tears traversed down her smooth legs, obviously reverting back to her previous distraught state. She felt shuffling and an arm go around her shoulders. Judging by the perfume, Lilo knew it was a girl comforting her. Thinking it was Mallory or the teacher, she leaned into the embrace.

She continued to weep near the crook of the mystery girl's neck. As she cried, Lilo felt herself being forced upwards onto her feet. She felt an arm hold her steady around the waist as the girl dragged her out the classroom. Lilo prolonged her sobbing until she was inside the girl's bathroom.

She felt the source of her comfort neglect her, forcing her to look up. It was Mallory that was comforting her back there. She smiled at her friend, but it was more forced than genuine and Mallory took note of that.

"What's wrong? Why did you attack Calan right there?" Mallory questioned.

Lilo sighed as she relieved the story to Mallory. By the end of it, she was back in tears. The blond once more took Lilo into a friendly embrace, trying to sooth her friend's worries. The late bell echoed throughout the empty halls of the school, but Mallory cared less. She only wanted to be right there for her friend.

After some time in the girl's room, Mallory and Lilo returned to their classroom. Of course, Mr. Hoskovec chewed them out for not being in his class on time, but they ignored him. Lilo didn't even bother to tell him she was already there until her brawl with Calan. Speaking of Calan, throughout the whole day they never snuck a glance at each other.

However, that didn't mean Lilo's day was a breeze. She still had encounters with Myrtle and Layla yelling at her and saying that she was just still sore over losing Calan. Lilo never paid any mind to it though. She was stranded in her own world. A world where her miseries maintained haunting her. She didn't know what she would do without Stitch nor did she know how she could keep his death sentence prolonged enough to set him free.


	14. Chapter 14

Stitch sat in the corner with his legs huddled up to his chest. He rocked back and forth as though it was a feeble attempt to warm himself up in this hideous, cold place. He stared around at all the inmates, their angry bellows piercing his sensitive ears. His ears hung low, a sign that he was depressed or lonely. In this case, it was a mixture of both. He knew he was going to die soon, but he didn't know when and that thought frightened him senseless.

Soft padding of footsteps nearing his dungeon sped up his heart beat. Perhaps his last breath was going to be today? At this thought, a solitaire tear trickled down his chilled cheek. In his mind, he bade everyone he loved and cared about his farewells. There was no way they could bail him out. The laws were entirely too strict to just release a convicted alien no matter the cause of their maraud.

The footsteps gradually grew louder and his heart thundered in his chest. The inmates began howling like crazy maniacs that have seen a girl fit for their torture treatment. Stitch normally would've been curious, but he was too depressed to care. He was thankful though that he didn't have to live in here long enough to go insane like the inmates.

His heart ceased as the footsteps stopped. "I hope you know what you're doing." A male voice chided, sounding as though he was disappointed.

"I know very well." Said an aloof voice.

That voice though rang some bells in Stitch's head. It was a female voice and even through his current state of stress, he knew that voice. His head snapped up quicker than the velocity of a humming bird. His lips spread wide into a smile at the heavenly sight of his best friend emerging from the darkness.

She spread her arms open, ready to receive his warm embrace. Stitch stood and staggered over to her, almost crushing her waist as his arms circled her. Lilo didn't opt to stay with the hugging and pulled away to plant relieved kisses all over his face. She went to his forehead, nose, cheeks, and even a small peck on the lips. Stitch was shocked about that tiny lip kiss, but didn't speak more about it. He tightened his grip around her, picked her up, and with great gusto, swung her around. She laughed gleefully as she once again awarded his energetic reaction with more raining kisses.

"God I thought they wouldn't let me in." Lilo cried out, burying her face into his shoulder. "I sat out there for an hour trying to convince them that I know you wouldn't do anything to me. Oh Stitch, why won't they just let you go? You were only protecting me. I love you so much."

"Meega nota. But… shark men naga nota. Need… convincing." Stitch stated, not relinquishing his hold on her in the slightest.

"Forget it. They think you have me traumatized. God I've missed you." She wept into his neck. Truthfully she did miss him, even if it had only been a day.

Stitch found it odd that he missed her too even though it had only been a day since he was brought into this pitiful place. "Stitch miss Lilo too. Stitch… wants home."

"We want you home Stitch. Nani already called Kiheko and told him the story. He's trying to find you a judge that'll agree to give you a trial before three day-" Lilo paused, she didn't want to scare Stitch that he only has three more days left to live.

Unfortunately, he picked up on the short time limit. "Three days? What about… three days?"

"It doesn't matter Stitch." Lilo replied, forcing on a misleading smile. "You'll be out of here by then."

"Stitch… die?" He asked, horror etched into his tone.

Lilo sighed, unable to contain her tears. She nodded. "That's how long they're planning on keeping you. But, Kiheko is looking for a judge right now. I promise you Stitch, you'll get out of here."

"Naga hold…breath Lilo." Stitch warned her.

"Then we'll drown." She scolded. "How can there be room for hope, when you're not putting it in yourself. Granted you shouldn't get them too high, but it doesn't hurt to have a little bit of hope. Stitch, you can't die. You have the experiments that look up to you, you got Jumba and Pleakley caring about you, and Nani and… I need you Stitch. I love you. I want you in my life. I want you to be there when I marry, I want you holding my hand when I have my kids, and I want you to be the last face I see before I die. I know it sounds pathetic, but it is what I want. I want you. Near me. Forever. If they kill you… then they've killed me too."

By the end of her heartfelt confession, Stitch had to cradle her to his chest to comfort her. He felt her legs slowly giving out on her and swooped down to scoop her into his arms. He sunk down on the wall, holding her close as though she were a wounded puppy or a neglected baby. Lilo curled in his chest, her tears spilling forth.

Ten minutes passed until the officer demanded Lilo to leave. Stitch reluctantly released her. She leaned over to kiss his cheek, her eyes growing misty at the thought of leaving him. She stood, dusted herself off from any dust clinging to her clothes, and allowed the officer to lead her out. Stitch watched her go, his heart heavy.

"Man, ain't she a pretty one?"

"I would love to bang her."

"Heck yeah! You see that chest?"

"Her legs? Toned and tan. Nice."

"Forget that… how about her rump?"

"Oh yeah."

Stitch narrowed his eyes at them, releasing a furious growl at the obscenities. His hands clenching and unclenching. Those bumbling fools were lucky he was trapped behind this barbwire. Otherwise, they would have his prints engraved on their necks. No one talks that crudely about his best friend.

"Sorry, that your girl?" One of them snickered, taking notice of Stitch's disgruntled attitude.

He only growled back, unable to resist the urge to. In response, the inmates howled once more in insane laughter. Stitch tuned off their obnoxious voices as he curled himself on a filthy cot.

Meanwhile, Lilo drove home. Her tears cascaded down her face as she pulled up into the Pelekai carport. After unbuckling herself, she stepped out the car and slammed the door shut. She moped up the stairs, her posture droopy and not cheerfully straight. She let herself into her home, immediately plunking down onto the sofa.

She felt slightly better now after having her brief conversation with Stitch. However, that didn't mean all her worries and troubling evaporated from her. The tears came more intense and she was powerless to stop them. She dropped herself to her side, embracing herself as she wept into a pillow. She knew she had a backlog of homework and even class work that she hadn't felt up to doing. However, she felt too weary to force herself to working mode. Not with the upcoming of Stitch's death hanging over her like a raining cloud.

As she cried, her cell phone from the darkness of her jean pocket beeped. She wiped away a single tear and reached into her pant pocket. Without checking the caller, she flipped the lid and put it to her ear.

"Aloha?" She sniffled in a sullen tone.

"Lilo? This is officer Kiheko. I tried calling your sister, but I couldn't get a hold of her. She must be busy today. Anyway, I found somebody that might help us out. He's not a judge, but he's friends with one so he knows most about law suits and cases. He wants to drive over today and listen to both you, Calan, and Stitch's story."

"That will be fine." Lilo replied with a bright smile, her heart flying into her throat.

"Good. Can you call up Calan and ask him to be at your house? He's a busy man and he wants you and Calan's stories today and he'll get to Stitch tomorrow." Kiheko replied.

"That's all right with me. What time is he coming over?" Lilo asked, her excitement growing within seconds.

"He said he could escape work at four o'clock." He responded.

"Okay, that'll be fine." Lilo replied, but then had to ask one more question. "Is he prejudicing towards mutant genetic experiments?"

She heard him sigh. _Not a good sign. _She thought and waited with baited breath for his agonizing response. "He… doesn't like them all that much. He thinks they may be plotting something to kill us or take over the world or something like that. However, he doesn't agree with the law that authorities can dehydrate aliens without giving them the right to speedy trial. He also disagrees that police can arrest them without receiving a warrant. That's good right?"

"Yeah, sort of. But he may listen to Calan's side more than mine." Lilo sighed, her hopes plunging.

"No, I don't think so. He hit you accidentally right?"

"Yeah, but he purposely tried hitting Calan. Something's telling me Calan will not leave that part out."

"Well, I don't know then Lilo. This all will just unfold as time goes on. We'll see. Have Calan over before four, got it?"

"Got it. See you in a bit officer Kiheko. Mahalo to you. Bye." Lilo shut off her cell phone, burying it into her back pocket. "Well, it is kinda good. At least he'll be willing to listen to my side of the story. Hopefully Calan's story won't sway him from mine."

In the remaining two hours she had to wait, Lilo finished most of her work. She promised she would get the rest done, but deep down she knew she wouldn't. After cramming her papers in her bag, she reached for the phone. Usually, it would be a simple task to call somebody. To Lilo though, she felt as though her lungs was losing oxygen.

"Calan, it's Lilo." Lilo started shyly, but at his rude response, irritation triumphed over that. "Well you're not my favorite person in the world right now either. I want you over at my house… no not because I want you back; I just need to talk to you." _Pompous idiot. Thinks he's so high and mighty because of his what he thinks are good looks. _"I would go to your house if I had a death wish which I certainly do not… You attacked me too you know! You! Oh whatever! Look, I'm not getting into this argument with you. Just get here and get here now! Goodbye!" Frustrated tears sprang from her eyes as she threw the phone to the floor. "How could I have been so stupid! I should've known good looks plus boy equals jerk. No matter how nice they seem in the beginning."

Surprisingly to Lilo, Calan amazingly showed up. She stepped off the elevator, noticing his car parked out in her driveway through the window. She went to open the door, stepping aside to allow him in. They both gave each other the silent treatment to signal to the other that they still required time to cool down after their bickering.

"So what am I here for?" Calan asked, breaking the icy silence.

"Just wait." Lilo muttered bitterly to him. _He would just walk out that door when I tell him what he's really here for. _

"So… while we're waiting. What do you want to do? Play a game? Make out on the couch?"

Lilo glared up at him from her magazine. "You lost that privilege to _flirt_ with me when I caught you with Layla."

She could've sworn she saw hurt in his eyes, but she didn't care. Even though she convinces herself she doesn't love him anymore, a part of her was wounded after catching him with her. She thought he would be the perfect boyfriend. If not forever, then at least through one year of high school. The fact that he cheated on her and covered it all up during that whole period hurt her beyond imagination. She turned from his icy eyes to the small text in the magazine.

Calan stood for a moment longer, anger settling in his gut. His eyes lost that hurt and they clouded with dark anger. "If I'm going to be ignored, then I'll just leave."

At his last three words, Lilo bolted from the couch. She gripped his arm with a stony grip, her brown eyes narrowing at him. She tugged him forward, causing him to stumble towards her. Their lips were so close that he thought she was going to kiss him. Of course, he was dead wrong. "You aren't going anywhere and I'll make sure of that. Leave this house and I'll chain you to the couch."

With astonishing strength, she flung him to the couch like a worthless doll. Calan stared up at her with shocked eyes as she shimmied her way towards him, probably feeling timid at her harsh action. She was close to apologizing until he smirked at her. "Guess you're really that desperate to get me in bed-"

The sharp sound of skin against skin shook the room. Calan stared back up at her with shock. Her face was stony, no evidence of regret nor surprise in her features. "Don't even finish that sentence." She growled at him, resisting the urge to kick him in his midsection.

If he was going to retort, he wouldn't able to have the chance as a knock sounded from the door. Lilo bestowed him an icy glare before pushing herself off the couch. Clearing her throat, she reached for the knob and flung open the door. A tall, dark man in a formal suit stepped inside followed by officer Kiheko. Lilo and he greeted each other before Lilo closed the door.

"Where is Jumba and Pleakley?" Kiheko questioned.

Lilo shrugged. "I have no idea. Either they went out or their at the ship. Is it important to get them?"

"No, no. Just curious, is all. Mr. Kane, this is Lilo Pelekai and Calan Haywood." Kiheko replied, gesturing to the teens.

Lilo rushed up to him, a smile illuminating her face. "It's great to meet you Mr. Kane. Who do you want to start first? Me or Calan?"

"Start what!" Calan interrupted harshly, not finding this at all pleasing. "Lilo, do you mind telling me what is going on here!"

"Would you have me start?" Lilo questioned, completely ignoring the impatient blond boy on the couch.

Mr. Kane held up his hand to silence the girl. "Just a minute, does Mr. Haywood know of our engagement? More importantly, the purpose of it?"

"No, I do not. Lilo refused to tell me anything." He scowled.

"You are here to tell me your story about what happened on the night of Mr. Stitch striking Lilo." He explained. Lilo cringed, now Calan wouldn't want to stay. "I am here to get the story and tell my good friend who happens to be an illustrious judge so he may provide Mr. Stitch a speedy trial."

"I'm here for that!" Calan yelled. He immediately hopped off the couch and with a scowl, sneered his malicious words. "I'm leaving."

He rushed past Lilo, but she was determined to make him stay. She raced ahead of him, blocking his only way out. Calan paused to sneer at her as she guarded the door, her legs spread to the corners and her arms high above each side of her head. She was in a perfect position to be on a cross.

"Out of my way Lilo." He growled at her, tempted to grab her and haul her to the floor. However, he restrained himself from doing so.

"No, you're staying and you're going to help get Stitch out of this mess!" Lilo screeched at him.

"Now wait a second here." Mr. Kane spoke up, averting his attention to the two bickering teens. "If Mr. Haywood is unwilling to speak, then I can not push on with this. I'm afraid this engagement must be terminated."


	15. Chapter 15

After Mr. Kane spoke those despairing words, a thick silence quickly followed. Nobody knew what to say or what to do. Calan looked away to avoid Kiheko's probing gaze, pleading him to take a stand. Mr. Kane shifted uncomfortably, all of a sudden feeling like a stranger in the house. He waited for the occupants to make the first move, or say the first word, but as time went on, and as the silence strengthened, he felt it was his duty to end the discomfort.

Before he could make a word, a sharp, painful, heart breaking sob shook the walls. All eyes focused on a very distressed Hawaiian girl crumbling to her knees. Her hands went to her face, desperately hoping she could shield her misery from the one who had hurt her the most: the blond boy beside her who was slowly approaching her.

"I am terribly sorry Ms. Pelekai. But I can not force Mr. Calan to talk if he does not wish to." Mr. Kane spoke reassuringly, but it did little to calm the depressed girl.

"It's not fair!" She screamed, raising her red flushed face to the man. "Stitch did nothing wrong! He doesn't deserve to be in a place where criminals dwell! He's not even a bad guy! He's my best friend and I love…" Her voice cracked, and without finishing her declaration, she buried her head in her knees, bawling.

As she cried, she felt warm, manly arms wrap around her. She didn't think twice before lunging in the solace of a man's embrace. She figured Kiheko was trying to sooth her, and even though he was failing, she did need someone to hold onto. Her fingers clenched around the smooth fabric of his shirt, to the point her knuckles bled white. She felt the arms strengthen around her tiny waist, and the sorrow that resided deep in her heart gradually melted.

Silence, aside from Lilo's cries of dismay, conquered the room until a boy's voice broke out. "I'll talk."

It didn't surprise Lilo that the voice belonged to Calan, what surprised her was the proximity of the voice. He sounded as though he were right next to her. Leaning out of the reassuring hug, she raised her bloodshot, teary eyes to pools of icy blue. Sleek strands of blond hair hung over his eyes, concealing his emotions from everyone but her. She stared, mesmerized at the shame and distress that shone through his normally cold pupils.

"Calan…" Lilo whispered softly that only his ears heard it and it made him seem even more upset.

Rising, his arms slid from her body. His hand briefly met her face, wiping away the tears trickling down her tan skin. Reaching full height, his eyes rose to meet with Mr. Kane's pensive stare. He sighed, shuffling his feet to the Pelekai couch. Plopping down in an uncharacteristic manner, Calan nervously ran his hand through his silky hair.

Kiheko walked up to Lilo, kneeling down behind her. Mr. Kane whipped out his notebook, his pencil led close to the paper. He nodded to Calan, signifying he was ready whenever he was. Calan took one last glance at Lilo before turning away and began his story.

"I had a fight with my cousin Annabelle, so I took a walk to clear my mind. When I reached the beach, I noticed… Lilo with Stitch. I guess… my anger took over and when he was gone, I confronted Lilo." Calan would've continued, but Mr. Kane held up his hand.

"And what reason did you have to be angry?" He questioned.

Calan sighed. "Lilo and I were going out for a while."

"What was the cause of the split?"

He hung his head. "I… cheated… on her."

"Ahh." Mr. Kane nodded, scribbling down Calan's confession. "And I'm assuming you never moved on?"

Calan remained silent, refusing to speak. Lilo turned her inquiring gaze to him, her heart suddenly racing.

"Do you still like her?" Mr. Kane questioned, unwilling to give up. "Were you jealous at the thought Ms. Pelekai may be dating? Did you truly want her back? You love her?"

Frustrated of all the questions, Calan stood and shouted. "Yes to all of your freaking questions! I still wanted her, and the thought of Stitch having her made me so jealous! Yes, I do love her!"

Lilo went still, but the room in her eyes, was spinning. Her heart, which had been racing frantically, ceased all movements. Her breath caught in her throat, and for some reason, she was scared of releasing it. She had thought Calan was only set on destroying her life now that he had sided with the bitter Layla Granger. Shame bubbled within her and even though she still felt resentment for the boy, his words warmed her relaxed heart.

Face scarlet, mouth ajar, and panting heavily through the nose, Calan plopped back down. His arms folded over his chest, indignant that this man forced him to admit the feelings he had wanted to keep to himself. Now that Lilo knows of his love for her, what will she do? Laugh? He wouldn't blame her if she did.

Mr. Kane nodded once more. "I see. Do proceed Mr. Haywood."

Avoiding Lilo's gaze, he continued monotonously. All the while, the teens acquired flashbacks from their heated fight.

"I yelled at her. Demanded her to forgive me."

"_Why can't you just forgive me! I've said almost a thousand apologies and you're still mad at me?"_

"She refused to forgive me, and yelled back at me."

"_Of course I am! You cheated on me Calan! How can I ever take you back?"_

"I tried a different tactic and convinced her that she still loved me. At least I thought it was _her _I was trying to convince, but as the argument wore on, it seemed more like I was trying to convince myself."

"_Because you love me!_ _You love me."_

"Then she told me that she hated me. And… I got angry." Calan sighed, his heart pounding as he reached the dreaded part, the part that made his cold exterior melt in a furious fire of guilt.

"_No. I hate you."_

Lilo remembered those spiteful words she spat at him. True, he had deceived her first, but now she felt childish and stupid for the unnecessary words her mouth had said. Nobody deserves to be hated unless they were proud of perpetrating a heinous crime and do it all over again with a sadistic grin. Calan may have took off with her heart, promising to care and protect it, but then ended up squishing it when she found him enjoying himself too much with another girl, but that didn't mean he deserved to be hated. Maybe disliked, but never hate.

"_Calan go away!"_

"I brought up my fist, feeling the urge to strike her. She had hurt me when she said she hated me, so I just felt the urge to return that hurt as painful as she did me. I knew I wouldn't do it though, but who knows, I might've. I guess I'll never know if I would have, because that's when Stitch stepped in. He pushed me to the side and when I got up, he looked furious, like an untamed animal wanting to pounce the object of his hatred. Lilo was holding on to him, like a wife controlling her jealous husband, and the thought of that spiked my own anger."

"_Come on Lilo. I'm sorry."_

"Again, I kept my anger at bay, apologizing once more. Hoping that this time she'd go flying into my arms." He chuckled bitterly. "No."

"_Go away. Please Calan. Just go."_

"She sounded tired and weak, like I was the reason for her exhaustion. I guess I was now looking back. It hurt that she told me, no, _pleaded _for me to leave her alone. A girl is supposed to want her man at her side in her distress, I was hoping she would call to me, plead for me to give her comfort and just… let me hold her. So I tried again, to apologize I mean, and this time, told her of my true feelings sincerely."

"_No. Just come back to me. I love you."_

"It's like in the movies. When a guy says he loves the girl, the girl is usually expected to cry and run into his arms. A part of me was expecting that, but you remember how I said I was hoping she would let me give her comfort and just hold her? Well, she already had someone else to hold her and it was _him_. They both made that clear to me, especially him."

"_Lilo naga loves Calan. Not anymore."_

"That arrogant, little trog was making me angry. I didn't need to hear it from him, even if he spoke the truth. I had to hear it from her. She may have said she hated me, but I was trying to convince myself it was only because I got her riled up. She didn't really mean it. Now that she was more calm, I had to hear it again."

"_I rather hear that from her than from you. Back off you… monster!"_

"I called him a monster. I've heard rumors that he, experiment 626, was destined to destroy. Right now he should've been a monster, and apparently, he doesn't consider himself that. I didn't need to see his eyes burn with anger, I didn't need to see him shove off Lilo and approach me with a desire to beat me senseless in his facial expressions. I didn't need to see him, I could _feel _his anger mounting. I put him in a rage and he felt the urge to attack. At first, it made me believe to confirm my insult, but now I realized that I am the monster. I cheated on the most beautiful girl in school who's heart was mine until that point and I almost struck her until _he _came. My insult to him was false. He wasn't a monster, he was a… protector. _Her _protector."

He paused as he heard Lilo's sharp intake. He knew she was fearing for what he would say next. He was beginning to dread it too, for this next part summarizes Stitch's crime. In his, her, and her family's eyes, Stitch was only protecting Lilo. However, what their eyes comprehend, never matters to the law. They take situations in their hands and they make the decisions. In their eyes, Stitch was endangering human life, not protecting. For that, he will, without uncertainty, receive the death penalty.

"He came up to hit me, but Lilo threw herself in front of me. I wanted to push her out of the way, or grab her in my arms and run off with her. But I was too stunned to do anything. Before I knew it, Lilo was experiencing the pain _I _deserved, she was crying out when _I _should've, and she collapsed on the ground in the time _I _should have. After she had fallen, though I wanted to help her, I fled to my house. I was afraid that if I laid one finger on her, Stitch would've most likely snapped my neck. He does get angry and over protective when Lilo was hurt, so I thought it best if I ran. When I got home, I blabbed to my dad about what I witnessed when he demanded to know where I was. Next minute, he was on the phone with the cops, repeating what I said to him."

Mr. Kane ceased his scribbling, his eyes expressing his interest in the story. "Tell me why

you refused to talk at first?"

Calan smirked. "Isn't it obvious? I was mad at him, petty I know, but teenagers always do hold petty grudges. I still couldn't careless if he rotted in prison until he was all fur and bones or if they were giving him poor treatment. That's why I didn't want to talk."

"Then why are you talking?" Mr. Kane inquired.

"Although I don't care about Stitch, I care about Lilo, and her happiness. I feel guilty of what my dad did and I guess, I'm trying to redeem myself." He brought up his head, giving Lilo a sad, but still a cheeky smile. "Lilo, I'm sorry."

Mr. Kane nodded. "I see. You may step down Mr. Haywood, and I thank you for speaking. I'm sure Ms. Pelekai appreciates your straightforwardness, right Lilo?"

Both males turned to her, expecting an answer. Lilo nodded and choked out a surprised 'yes.' Then, clearing her unused throat, she smiled. "Thank you so much Calan."

He stood there, hoping she would run into his arms and give him a proper 'thank you', but he supposed being on her good side for now, was enough. He returned a genuine smile, saying to her without words how much guilt he held in his heart and the love he still had for her.

The teens were so immersed in each other's forgiving eyes that they forgot about Kiheko and Mr. Kane. That is, until Mr. Kane spoke up. "Ms. Pelekai. If you will, can you please tell me your side of the story?"

Calan winked at her, as though to give her some shape of reassurance. Lilo nodded in gratitude and switched places with him. Her heart raced as she fumbled for the right words to say. Calan's story sounded so sincere and straight from his heart, and he spoke as though he believed in what he was saying. Even about calling Stitch her protector when before he accused him of being a monster. Lilo wanted to tell her side like Calan, so without waiting for consent from either males, she began her story.

"I was feeling depressed that Calan seemed to move on with Layla, the same girl that stole away Keoni. Stitch noticed my change and to cheer me up, he offered to take me out. Since the stupid laws forbids experiments from entering public places, we went to the only place available, Frenchfry's Goods."

"_Cousin gave…Stitch and Angel…own seat. Our favorite. We…sit there." _

A pool of warmth stirred inside Lilo as she recalled Stitch dragging her to the place that was meant for him and Angel only. It was a bit of a shock to her that he would let her take a place that was reserved for his buchee-bu, but it also gave her some kind of pleasure. She couldn't explain why though, and she didn't really delve into it. She felt it would be better if she didn't.

"We sat down, just enjoying the scenery and each other's company. Since our social lives caught up with us, our bond was breaking and neither of us had attempted at fixing it. Then again, we were kind of unaware that we were ruining our friendship. Now that we had the chance of being alone together, we found that we missed those times when it was just us two. Then, Frenchfry came by to take our orders."

"_Madame Lilo and cousin Stitch… dating?" _

Her cheeks flushed a bright pink at remembering those words. Her heart began racing again, but for a different reason than nervousness or embarrassment. Something inside of her wished that she and Stitch had just nodded in affirmation. Wished that Stitch had taken her hand like a proud lover, instead of waving off Frenchfry's comment as though it were a joke. It hadn't hurt her then, but why does it hurt her now? To know that she is only a friend to him, someone who he respects and needs in his life, but not someone he… he…

"_Naga Frenchfry. Stitch and Lilo… out for dinner. Naga date."_

"We ordered for our food and Frenchfry, always the fast one, took off without another word. He came back at the precise time for our meals. Stitch and I immediately dove in, chewing down the delectable food. I was enjoying myself. Being with him and having his company, his attention, I felt like a kid again. I was having fun before the night even began, I was wanting more, I was hoping for the night to never end. I had thought he felt the same, but it turned out he was feeling the opposite of me. When I looked to see what else had captured his attention, I saw Angel. With another."

"_Angel. With Yaarp."_

She remembered the disappointment when Stitch brought Angel into the situation. She hadn't expected to see the beautiful experiment that had once held Stitch's heart, in fact, she didn't think Angel would've mattered that night. Seeing her with another male other than Stitch sparked her ire, but also sympathy for her friend. She knew he had feared of losing Angel to another and desperately wanting her back. Now that she had moved on, in such a short time too, it made Lilo skeptical that the night would end happily.

"_Stitch okitaka."_

"He told me he was alright, and I had believed him. I knew Stitch like he was a part of my body. I knew what he was feeling, what he was thinking, heck, I could even know what he would say before he says it. We were close like that, even if we kind of strayed from each other. Therefore, I knew he was really okay with Angel being with someone else. His carefree attitude made me forget my problems, and I enjoyed the rest of the night. He took me to our favorite childhood spot, the beach. We just sat there, reveling in each other's presence and just admiring the view of the ocean."

"_Stitch, calm down. I can feel your heart beating a hundred times in one second."_

A smile worked its way on Lilo's lips. Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink at the feeling of Stitch's pounding heart against her ears. She hadn't been sure why he was so nervous when they had always sat together like that. Maybe it was because they weren't kids anymore. Perhaps it was the fact that they both matured and grew into young adults and usually when people cuddle like that, that's a sign for lovers. Her smile fell when she found herself hoping he wasn't ashamed that he held her in such a way. She wasn't, in fact, she wanted him to hold her like that again. Anytime soon. Now would be perfect.

"Suddenly, his ex, Angel waved him over. I found myself jealous and disappointed that he would let her ruin our night, our time, but I let him. He promised me he would be back after all, and he never did once break a promise to me. So therefore, I didn't hesitate to let him go over to her."

She hung her head, her silky black hair fell around her like a dark curtain concealing her sudden depressed face. She brought her hands to her eyes, swiping away the build up of tears. Forcing on a smile, she brought her head back up, using her hand to remove her hair from around her face, letting flow along her back.

"While he was gone, Calan walked over to me. I was already distressed that Angel had dragged Stitch away from me, and now here comes the boy I thought I had loved and who had loved me until he cheated on me with a girl I despise. He smooth talked me, trying to make me forgive him. I couldn't forgive him though. Infidelity was huge to me, and seeing as how he did that to me, I just… had enough. So many people had cared for me, than left me alone in the gutter and I felt, he was one of those people. I wanted nothing more to do with him. However…"

Calan, although blanching at her hateful words, looked up in interest. His eyes focused on nothing but the raven beauty sitting on the couch. Her hands curling in fists and her pretty face darkening to a red scarlet. It was obvious she was going to say something that would make her feel humiliated. His curiosity captured by this beautiful young woman, he continued to give her his undivided attention. Intent on nothing else but her. His mind was clear of any thoughts except of what she would say next.

"Though I tried so hard to hide it, secretly, I wanted him back." She let the words hang in the air, allow the silence to dominate for only a second. Then she began again when she received no reactions. "He was the first to have ever loved me. The first real boyfriend I ever had other than Keoni, but I never really was all that serious with him like I was with Calan. I wanted him back because he made me feel worthy, beautiful, and I lo-… loved him too. Perhaps, I still do. Small… part.. of me… maybe."

She was aware that she was stuttering, aware that she was sounding like a ridiculous teenage girl in love, but what she wasn't aware of, was Calan's admiring smile from where he sat. To him, she always seemed cute when she got all flustered. Her cheeks painted an adorable red and her voice growing softer as she let her shyness take control. He had to bite down on his lip to keep from chuckling.

Mr. Kane was also intrigued by Lilo's show of humiliation. With a sly smirk, he nodded at the girl. "Please Ms. Pelekai, continue."

And so, she did. Inhaling a deep breath, she began, keeping her wild emotions at bay. Concealing what she felt right now with a mask of indifference, hoping it would be enough to trick the inhabitants. It failed to work as they could feel her anxiety in the room, and their lips widened into amused smiles.

"Calan described our argument to a perfect 'tee'. Until Stitch intervened, Calan and I were engrossed on hurting each other. I even went so far to tell him that I hated him." She paused and turned her attention to Calan. She felt she owed him an apology. That was just too much to say she hated him and after his willingness to testify for Stitch, he deserved to hear her authentic apology. "I'm so sorry about that Calan. I didn't really mean it, and you didn't deserve that at all. You may have cheated on me, and though I hate you for doing that, I don't hate all of you. I mean… well… I still like you a bit… but I don't-" Ugh, there she goes again and stuttering. She could see Calan choking out a giggle, but forcing himself to keep it inside. Lilo sighed and decided to come out bluntly. "I don't hate you okay? I'm mad at you, and still sort of mad at you, but I don't hate you. And I'm truly sorry that I said that. Okay?"

Calan nodded, deciding to keep his taunts to himself. "You're forgiven."

"Anyway." Lilo breathed, flipping her hair away from her shoulder. "Stitch got involved, trying to protect me. I held him back though, knowing that if he did strike Calan it would be a call for the cops. Their argument continued as Calan had said, and it was true that Calan had called him a monster. Stitch hated being called that. He had allowed Pleakley to call him that for some time now, but deep inside, it bugged him that people would think of him like that. And that Calan had threatened to strike me, he stood up for both of us. He went to strike Calan, and I jumped in the way. I had figured that if he struck me, then I had the say if he should get punished for it or not."

Mr. Kane raised his hand to silence her. Her mouth closed and she waited for his consent to continue. After scrawling in his notebook, he brought his gaze to Lilo and asked his question. "And how did Mr. Stitch react to hurting you?"

Lilo grinned as she recalled the events that took place after his strike. "Frightened."

"_Lilo! I sorry!" _

"Remorseful."

"_Help! Please! Help!"_

"Frantic."

"_Meega punch Lilo. Isa accident!"_

"Everything but sadistic, proud, or arrogant. I can't count how many times he apologized to me. When I looked in his eyes, they were so dark with shame and tears had began to build up. He, Angel, and Yaarp helped me home." Lilo responded.

"How did he treat your wound?" Mr. Kane questioned.

"Well, actually, he just held me while Angel and Yaarp went off to get a bag of ice. When they returned, he cradled me in his arms and allowed Angel to put the bag on my stomach. When we got home, Stitch carried me to bed. Lifting up my shirt to access the wound, he pressed the rag carefully to my stomach. I had flinched at the contact and in fright, he rushed to pull away and asking me for what I think was the thousandth time that night if I was okay. He was nothing but kind, gentle, and so apologetic. This was the first time he really hurt me and I've never seen him so guilty. But I forgave him, I've always forgiven him for anything he's done. Because he deserves my forgiveness… my forgiveness and everything in this world that I could give him."

"_Stitch… only protecting… Lilo. Calan hurt you. Stitch naga want Calan… to hurt Lilo…again." _

With a sigh, Mr. Kane closed his notebook. He smiled at Lilo, thoroughly enjoying both of their stories. He couldn't wait to tell his friend about the teens' stories. First though, he had to get Stitch's side. He was eager to see what light the alien could shed on the situation. He hoped he would be just as open as Lilo and Calan. With an appreciative beam, the man rose to his feet, observing the two teenagers.

"I want to thank you both for a very well spent evening. I will ride with Mr. Kiheko to Stitch's prison cell and receive the story from his side. It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Pelekai." He replied, shaking the young girl's hand. Then, he moved on to Calan. "And you too Mr. Haywood. Thank you for speaking today." He stood and nodded to Mr. Kiheko. "Will you walk me out?"

"Certainly." Kiheko responded and the two chatted as they left the house, leaving Lilo and Calan alone.

"Thank you so much Calan." Lilo replied, refraining from giving him a grateful hug.

Calan only shrugged. "Really, it was no big deal. This is my way of saying I'm sorry for this whole fiasco. Dads would take anything too serious. I'll just have it out with him when I get home. Speaking of which, I really should."

Avoiding Lilo's eyes, Calan made a move to the door. Lilo had her back turned, a question weighing heavily on her mind, but she refused to voice it. Calan's hand reached for the knob, but ceased his movement to leave. Lilo sensed him still behind her, and his eyes boring a hole in her back. She waited for a few moments, wondering why he was delaying his departure.

Calan stood still, wanting desperately to ask her what had been on his mind since her confession. However, he really didn't want to make things awkward between them. Now that they are parting on good terms now. However, he was still dying to know. If what she had said was the truth, about her love for him still existing even if it was only meager. He had to know. It was slowly tearing him apart and if he didn't confront her about it tonight, he felt he would shrivel up in the morning. He had to ask. It just wouldn't leave him be.

"Did you mean it?" His voice came out in a hoarse whisper, and he feared he would have to repeat himself.

"About what?" Lilo shot back, hoping he wasn't going to ask her if she…

"About you still… loving me." Calan responded, his heart skipping a beat.

Lilo sighed and spun on her heel to face him. Her brown eyes narrowed dangerously, and he felt himself quiver under her burning stare. "Listen Calan, I'm still angry at you for cheating on me. But I was sincere when I apologized for saying that I hated you, when really I don't. But it'll still be a while before I even consider calling you a friend."

Calan sighed. "That's not what I ask Lilo!" He strolled towards her in angry, long strides. He met with her and caught her by the shoulders. She didn't struggle, but rivaled his intent stare with one of her own. "Do you still love me! Out with the truth!"

Lilo continued her stare contest, but the more his pleading, angry blue eyes stared into hers, the more she cracked. A sigh slid from her mouth and she nodded her head. "Yes, I still kind of love you. But I don't want to get back with you. Right now, I'm more concerned about getting Stitch out of that god forsaken place and back home… where he truly belongs. Please Calan, don't make me talk about this anymore. Wait at least until Stitch is free. Okay?"

"I just want one thing Lilo. I know you hate what I did to you, and I understand, though bitterly, that you rather keep your distance from me. But all I want Lilo… is your forgiveness. I'm sick of the angry glares, all the teasing and taunts, all of everything of what's going on between us. I didn't lie when I said that I still love you and I don't want to go through school thinking that the woman I love… hates me. Please, at least forgive me."

Lilo sighed in hopelessness, then cracked a small smile. "Fine. But don't expect us to become buddy-buddies after all this."

"I need to hear you say it. I need to here you say 'Calan, you devilishly handsome man, I forgive you from the bottom of my heart.' And now would be a good time to say it." He smirked, saying it as a joke, to tease her and attempt to lighten the mood.

Lilo, although tried to fight against it, grinned. "Oh you, fine. Calan, you ignorant, prideful jerk, I forgive you for being a senseless moron."

Calan mocked a frown and Lilo had to bite down on her tongue to keep from laughing. "Not the way I had wanted it, but at least I heard the words 'I forgive you' in the same sentence, in the same order, and from the girl I want to hear it the most from. So, I'm satisfied."

"Good, now leave before I take it back." Lilo bit harshly, but he could detect playfulness in her tone and in her eyes.

"Lilo." He breathed, stepping closer to her. "I really am sorry, and I'll help you get Stitch out of there."

His arms encircled her waist, bringing her in to his finely, shaped chest. Lilo, though flabbergasted at his abrupt action, didn't pull away. She clutched to him, letting her head rest on his shoulders. And the two stood there in the comforting embrace, letting the time pass while holding on to each other.

A/N: After such a long delay, I'm finally back. I have great, new plans for this story and I hope that they'll work out in the end. I want to thank you all for being patient and waiting for my lazy butt to get to work. Hopefully, there won't be another such a terrible delay again.

Liloexp626: You may now PM me. My inbox is up and running, so you're safe to email me. I hope I get a message from you soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Darkness covered every inch of the room save for an occasional flicker of light when the door opens. Stitch wasn't timid of the dark, he had special eyesight that enables him to see in it after all. He never needed a nightlight by his bed when he went to sleep at night and he never needed a flashlight when going through dark crevices. Darkness never frightened Stitch, but now, he felt slightly intimidated. Though he's used to the dark, he doesn't prefer being trapped in its tight clutches. And that's how he felt.

Trapped.

Within the darkness.

It was a frightening, uneasy feeling to think you are trapped. Doors securely locked, cells made of an invincible structure, the key he yearned to have and free himself was in the pocket of someone who wanted him to stay trapped. If someone walked by, they think he was claustrophobic with the way he crawls around in his tiny vicinity, whimpering all the while like an abused, caged animal.

He wanted freedom.

He wanted the flicker of light to expand until the whole area illuminated.

He wanted _her_.

Stitch's claws lost grip on the ceiling he was currently crawling, and met with the floor of the cell. The sharp noise disturbed the inmates, and they howled at the noise, cursing at whoever perturbed them and that they would get it. Stitch didn't listen in at the angry shouts, he instead focused on what he thought and almost slapped himself.

_That's like… the thousandth time I thought of her!_

He thought, his heart beginning to pound. Though it unnerved him to think of Lilo constantly during his stay, it was true that he wanted her to be with him. That glorious day the guards allowed Lilo in the same cell as him and she jumped into his arms, he felt happy. As long as she was there, he could contain hope that they'd be together in the end. He'd give anything to hear her infectious giggle tinkle in the tense, drab, air as she bounds over to his side with a genuine smile and brown eyes shining with merry.

Shoulders hunched, head dropped, he sauntered over to his filthy cot. Tossing himself on the small, makeshift bed, he turned over until he faced the window. He wasn't sure if there were drapes concealing the tiny, dirty window, or if the stars just weren't visible tonight, but he couldn't see any speck of brightness outside. Not the pale light of the moon, or the radiant tinkle of the stars. It gave him an uneasy feeling, but he forced himself to ignore it. He could paint a picture outside after all, and he did. A beautiful teenage girl with eyes of melted chocolate and her long, raven hair billowing in an unseen wind.

He smiled at his only measure of comfort. "Goodnight… Lilo."

Most of the time, Kiheko loathed mornings. Mornings signifies the approach of a new day on the job and he's forced to remove himself from the wonderful comfort of his bed. However, today he could make an exception. Cramming down a buttered toast down his throat and swallowing it down with a small cup of grape juice, he made a run for his car.

Slipping inside the driver's seat, switching on the ignition, and driving down his street was a usual routine. Only tweak in his morning was that he didn't turn right, in the direction of his job, but instead, turned left to head for Mr. Kane's house. The drive was mere minutes before he reached his friend's house, who was all set and ready to go. Sliding in the passenger side, Mr. Kane thanked the young man for the ride and read over his stories from last night.

"So, tell me Kiheko, what is Stitch like?" Mr. Kane questioned out of curiosity.

"A pretty cool blue dude. He doesn't speak fluent English, but Jumba is already on his way there to help translate for us." Kiheko replied. "I'm sure you will be very pleased when you meet him. He's not at all bad as they say he is. Mischievous, of course, but, aren't we all?"

"Judging from Lilo's story, I say the two are quite close?" Mr. Kane interrogated, now interested in hearing about this alien's life.

Kiheko nodded with a huge grin. "Oh, they're close alright. Ever since they were children, those two had been inseparable. When you see Lilo, you see Stitch. When you see Stitch, you see Lilo. In all the time I've watched over them for Nani, I've never seen such a true, beautiful bond as those two. Stitch is always there to protect Lilo from harm, and Lilo is quick to defend Stitch if anyone insults him. I've seen them laugh together, smile, just basically enjoying each other's presence. And after all these years, they just continue to attach to each other."

Mr. Kane cracked a small smile. "I can't wait to meet the lad."

"Well, you don't have too long to wait. It's just another twenty minutes." Kiheko replied as he streamed down the road to his destination.

Meanwhile, Stitch was still fast asleep in his filthy cot. Though it was early afternoon, and the inmates were wailing manically, the loud noises fell on his deaf ears. He hadn't had a sufficient night of sleep since he was dragged here, so he usually slept in with a troubled frown. The sound of clicking on the tile aroused his attention however. Fear jumped into his heart as he abruptly rose himself.

_They're coming to kill me. _He whimpered. _It's probably been three days now. Lilo… Stitch sorry. Stitch want… to see you._

"You got yourself visitors." A gruff voice broke into Stitch's woeful thoughts.

Stitch snapped himself from his misery to see one person he recognized. "Jumba!" He cried happily, thrilled to see another member of the family. He scanned around the room, hoping to see a raven haired girl jump out from behind the bulky figure, but no such luck. His newfound happiness almost dissipated at the thought Lilo wasn't here for him, but he shook it off.

"626! You still looking well." Jumba exclaimed, stepping in to the cell that contained his creation.

Stitch flashed him a genuine grin, even though he knew it was a lie. He was not well at all, in fact, he didn't even look well. As Jumba observed him, he could feel hatred bubbling within him, slowly rising to the surface, and the urge to shout was overwhelming. His precious experiment was dirty, his perfectly, clean blue fur stained with brown. His eyes, usually filled with such emotion, were blank and he could see the lack of sleep. He was even thinner than the last time he saw him, and he had to bite down on his tongue to keep from screaming at every person associated with this hellish place he could find.

The blue alien trudged over to him, falling into his massive arms. Jumba squeezed his creation back like a father would his son. Swallowing hard, he released Stitch and went to sit down on the cot. Stitch took his seat on the floor, and the two engaged in conversation. Jumba explaining how the family was holding up, with the exception of Lilo. Stitch then described his stay at this horrible place, down to every last, gruesome detail. It would seem he had stayed over twenty years rather than two days. Jumba sighed, his heart going to Stitch, and he expressed his sympathy by his troubled eyes.

"Lilo… Meega want to nota… Lilo?" Stitch inquired.

Jumba began. "Little Girl is being alright physically, but emotionally… Evil Genuis Jumba never seen Little Girl so upset. There being good news. Little Girl and Cheating Boy together now."

That captured his attention. A growl rumbled in his throat at the thought of Lilo and Calan embracing… touching… kissing! "Gaba! Lilo naga buchee-bu Calan! Naga takabah!"

At his creation's shout of dismay and disbelief, Jumba realized Stitch took a different meaning to what he said. Chuckling and lifting a hand to silence the alien before him, he smoothed things over with, "Jumba meant Little Girl and Cheating Boy friends. Not buchee-bus. Am sorry 626 taking it wrong way."

Relief flooding his being, a scowl darkened on Stitch's features. "Jumba naga do that… again!"

"I apologize." Jumba replied humbly, grinning at Stitch's outburst. It was a relief to see Stitch react so animatedly, a sign that this terrible place had not broken his precious creation.

"Where Lilo… now?" Stitch questioned, attempting to hide his disappointment that Lilo wasn't here.

"School." Jumba responded simply and watched as Stitch bobbed his head.

The two were alone for a moment until Kiheko came in, introducing Mr. Kane. Stitch didn't need to hear any explanations, he knew they were all here to help him. After shaking a hesitant Mr. Kane's hand and winning him over with his adorable smile, the males gathered together.

Stitch seated himself roughly in the middle of them, relaying his story in his native tongue. "Meega tai hoi, Angel buchee-bu."

At the confused glances from both Kiheko and Mr. Kane, Jumba was quick to translate. "626 is saying he came home when he found 624 with another lover."

"_You're okay, right?"_

"Lilo impa chiniska, da koi." He continued in a tender tone.

"626 says Little Girl, Lilo, was there to help him." He grinned. "Then he saying she's always being there for him."

"_Ih. Stitch okitaka. Isa… Angel found love. Why Stitch naga?"_

"Meega naga bushi Angel, naga tasha koi."

"626 was never being in love with 624, but her having happiness with another and he not, was being unsettling."

"_You'll find her, don't worry."_

"Lilo no chita ki masa."

"Little Girl was being there to give him hope."

"_Lilo thinks…Stitch made…mistake?"_

"Meega un di mira."

"626 being thinking he made mistake."

"_I don't know Stitch. Your feelings will tell you later."_

"Lilo toi meega wishi."

"Little Girl is telling him to be waiting."

"_Where…Calan?"_

"Meega tishi Calan naga ti. Meega gaba."

"626 noticed Cheating Boy, Calan, not being there as usual. He questioned why."

"_I don't know. He's usually here around this time."_

"Lilo naga nota. Meega tishi koi tai, meega giad."

"Little Girl did not know where Calan was being, and 626 was detecting Little Girl's sadness. In turn, 626's blood boiled."

"_Lilo! Open!" _

"Lilo tiki ka Calan, shoga tai. Stitch tishi, shoga ti meega."

"Little Girl left to track down Cheating Boy, but came back home upset. She locked herself in dome, shunning 626. 626 attempted to get her to open to him."

"_Lilo… okitaka?"_

"Shoga meega ti."

"Little Girl allowed him inside."

"_I… I caught Calan cheating on me… with Layla."_

"Lilo gaba meega Calan buchee-bu Layla."

"Little Girl revealed Calan's secret, about him being unfaithful to Little Girl with girl named… Lay-la."

"_Why he do that?" _

"Stitch giad… Calan koi Lilo, naga dummy." He muttered the last part in a very spiteful tone, and it brought an amused grin on Jumba's face.

"626 angry when Little Girl told him. He is firmly believing Cheating Boy should have loved Little Girl than be dummy." At Jumba's clearer explanation, both Kane and Kiheko laughed quietly.

"_Because I'm ugly."_

"Lilo kishi naga gushi… tia."

"Little Girl feeling not beautiful… believing she being ugly."

"_Lilo naga ugly!"_

"Stitch naga kishi."

"626 refuses to agree with Little Girl. He not believing Little Girl ugly."

"_Yes I am Stitch! When you're a teenager, you have to be hot in order to get through high school life. Look at me Stitch. I don't have legs that go for miles, I don't have a cute bottom, I don't have a figure that curves like the sea, and I'm just plain! Just plain and boring!"_

"Stitch kishi… Lilo gushi. Stitch naga ti Lilo naga puif, Stitch koi Lilo." His voice was so soft and tender, and the smile he carried made them understand what he said without Jumba's translation. However, they still looked to the bulky figure with expectant gazes.

"626 again disagrees with Little Girl. He saying Little Girl very beautiful and he not care she perfect. 626... loves Little Girl… way she is being."

"_Stitch take Lilo… out."_

Stitch smiled as the fur on his cheeks brightened into a light pink. "Meega tiska Lilo oi."

Jumba almost busted out laughing at this, but managed to restrain. If he did let it out, his creation, in a humiliated frenzy, would pounce him. "626 was offering to… take Little Girl on date."

"_Are you talking about a date Stitch?"_

Stitch shot him a pinning glare. "Naga date!"

"_A… not-a-date."_

"Isa… not-a-date."

Kane and Kiheko let out a quiet giggle, but silenced themselves at Stitch's glare. Shifting uncomfortably, Mr. Kane gave the alien a signal to continue his story. Stitch flashed him one last nasty look before proceeding. He skipped the heated dispute between Calan and Lilo when she confronted him, and instead, dove into details about their… not-a-date.

Smiles adorned Kiheko and Kane's faces as Stitch described their night. Jumba was used less and less since somehow Stitch gradually slipped into broken English. However, they could all feel and hear the love in his voice. Jumba appeared repulsed at first, thinking his creation was seriously falling for a human girl, but relaxed as Stitch assured him it was only a friendly date. He had figured the night would help cheer up his best friend, and he was willing to do anything to make her feel better.

Then he reached the part that had their attentions. They drank in every insult, every cutting response Stitch and Calan exchanged. Their arguing was like a fight with no weapons. They only sought to harm each other with words, seeing as how both of them felt the need to defend. Stitch for Lilo, and Calan for himself and his love for Lilo. Stitch ashamedly informed them how Calan had tested his anger too much with the 'monster' comment and something in him just snapped. The combination of striking Lilo and calling him such a callous name was just overwhelming and he had enough.

His voice broke as he explained Lilo jumping in the way. All three onlookers were surprised to see a little gathering of tears in his eyes. Though he was listening intently, Mr. Kane felt he no longer needed to prove Stitch's innocence. The shame he held in his eyes, the tears of sorrow, spoke clearer than words or actions. Stitch truly was ashamed. The sweet alien didn't deserve to be put in a place for bad guys dwell, for he wasn't at all a bad guy. He's a protective, caring friend, who would do anything for the people he holds in his heart.

With a smile, he stood. Shoving his pen and notebook in his pocket, he once again thanked Stitch for his time. Stitch went to give him a handshake, but was astonished when Mr. Kane leaned in for a brief hug, whispering that everything will turn out for the best. Stitch nodded, believing in his words. Nodding towards Jumba, Kane turned towards Kiheko. The officer rose to his feet, shaking Stitch's hand before parting from them with Mr. Kane.

"626, Jumba is thinking it's time to go home. Am seeing you again soon. Hopefully." Jumba replied, smiling a little at his creation.

Before he could leave the place, Stitch's voice reached his ears. "Tell Lilo… meega love her."

Jumba nodded. "Am remembering that. Be seeing you 626. Take care."

With that, Jumba left. Stitch watched the shadows of his massive figure gradually fading until there was nothing left. Loneliness settled within his gut and with much less gusto, slumped to the floor.

The guards in front of the gateway were welcoming, yet gruff at the same time. They were rushing the bulky alien to leave, hurriedly thanking him for coming by and to feel free to come again. Jumba however, had a different plan. Slipping his chubby hand in his pocket, he pulled out an envelope. He handed over the piece of enclosed parchment to the guard, who curiously examined it, flipping it over constantly.

"What is this?" He questioned.

Jumba smirked. "Is being letter from Grand Council Woman from planet Turo, 626's birthplace. She is being testifying for 626's freedom. Evil Genius used computer to translate from Turian to English. Be giving it a look."

A/N: This is by far the most difficult chapter to write. Not only did I have to repeat the story again, but I had to make up Stitch's language! Sigh, at least its finished. Hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Chapter 17

_Greetings Earthlings of Planet Earth,_

_This is the Grand Council Woman speaking from planet Turo. I had recently received a message from Jumba Jookiba informing me of experiment 626 aka, Stitch' s capture. Mr. Jookiba and Pleakley had tried to explain to me the reason of his capture, but there may be details to the story that I don't understand or need to understand. What I do know about experiment 626 is that he would never raise a fist against anybody unless provoked. If the little girl Lilo was in any kind of danger or threatened in any way, it is no surprise that 626 would be quick to act. I have not witnessed 626 and the little girl growing up together, but I have seen them on occasions, and every time I do, it's clear to see their bond becoming taut. They would do anything and everything for each other. Therefore, it did not surprise me, and if any of you know Lilo and Stitch, it shouldn't astonish you either that Stitch struck a person who dared put Lilo's life in jeopardy. He was only protecting her. He threw away the possibilities of what tragedy would come his way so he could protect the girl, that is just 626's nature._

_He was created by the evil scientist Jumba Jookiba. His purpose was to destroy, kill, and enjoy it sadistically over and over again. But as you should all see, he's changed. That Lilo changed him, made him a better person. Now he lives to protect, not annihilate anything in his way. I had called upon Lilo and Stitch's help so many times in the past and I had never once regretted doing so. The two are a tremendous team and when together, they are invincible. To dehydrate experiment 626, you are killing your protector. With his uncanny speed, great strength, and unbelievable abilities, he can thwart any unwelcome evil from wrecking your peaceful vicinity. With 626, you all have a super chance of surviving anything sinister on its way. _

_All that I, Grand Council Woman of Turo, am asking is that you provide 626 a second chance. I am very certain that you would not repent. Let 626 go free, back into the arms of the girl he wants to protect with his life. If you are reluctant to let him go, then please, send him to me. Do not casually throw his life away just because of one mistake. We all make mistakes after all, but are we killed for it? No, we own up to our consequences, and move on with life. Give 626 that chance. He will not take it for granted like I'm sure we've all had. If he was a danger to any of you, don't you believe he would've done something a long time ago before all this? Just release him and I promise, I swear by the holy oath, that you will not repent for this decision._

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Grand Council Woman of Turo_

The guards crowded around the reader, their determination about putting Stitch down diminishing with each word they read. The convincing letter written from Mr. Kane and the notes attached to the parchment laid on the desk beside them. His words already mounting their uncertainty about slaughtering their strange, blue captive. As they read the Grand Council Woman's letter, guilt began pooling in their stomachs. The woman spoke the truth. They were about to take a life who hadn't even received a second chance like they all had. Once the letter was done, the reader lowered the letter from his face, staring at each pair of uncertain eyes. His eyes were dark with determination and nodded, and they knew what he meant.

"Let him go."

Meanwhile, Lilo dragged her feet on the dirt road ahead of her, engrossed in the conversation between Mallory and Victoria. The three chatted animatedly about their days, laughing without a care in the world. The happy talking almost dissipated the worries that bore into Lilo's mind. Almost. Even as she walked, laughed with her best friends, her heart still pounded as she thought about what could be happening to Stitch. Was he hurt? Was he lonely? Were they taking care of him like they should? The questions kept racing through her mind, making her worry bubble bigger until she just had the untamed urge to see her blue friend.

First though, she had to speak to Jumba. He had informed her yesterday morning while she changed for school about how he Kiheko, and Kane were going to his cell for the story. Lilo had pleaded to go, wanting to see him. When she returned home from school, she was sorely disappointed when Jumba vanished and she did not see him for the rest of the day. She had tried to get a hold of Mr. Kiheko, but the stubborn man refused to pick up his phone. She was scared. Possibly the most scared she had been in her life. She felt as each day went by, the chance of seeing Stitch alive was slimming and she had to see him before they… they…

Waving a goodbye to her bewildered friends, surprised by her change in attitude, she raced to her house. The trees flew by her in a large swirl of green and brown, leaping over bushes and other types of plants to reach her destination. Sweat beads rolling down her face, her perfect hair-do wild and in a mess, she reached her home. Without pausing for much needed breath, she bounced up the steps, practically skipping steps and bolted through the door. Tossing her book bag aside, she ran into the kitchen and careened into Jumba.

The bulky alien caught her, holding her in his massive arms. He waited as she cried a little in his Hawaiian shirt and panted heavily, greedily breathing in much needed air. Jumba attempted to sooth the distraught girl by patting her back awkwardly, beginning to find it hard to breathe himself. At long last, Lilo peeled herself from Jumba, staring up at him with tearful, but hopeful brown orbs.

"Jumba! You saw Stitch yesterday right? How is he! Is he okay! Did they hurt him! Is he lonely! Where have you been! Can I see him! Please! Please! Let me see him!" She blubbered, rambling with even more questions.

Jumba grinned. "626 is being my best creation yet, of course he is being alright. A little time behind steely bars is hardly being enough to bring down the indestructible 626." He beamed proudly. "No need to worry about him."

Lilo panted, trying to take in Jumba's words. She could tell he was lying through his teeth as she met her penetrating gaze with his. He shifted to show his discomfort but refused to say anything else. He wasn't about to tell her of Stitch's condition. It would just break the poor girl's heart. That is why he strayed from the house when the time dawned on Lilo's arrival, he had to leave before she forced any information out of him. He figured one day from the house would be enough time to ignore her desperation, obviously not.

He averted his attention from her, ranting on about some pretty bird outside. Lilo just rolled her eyes at his antics. If he didn't want to tell her, then she won't push it. Although she really wanted to know about how her best friend was holding up. Therefore, she decided that this little question would be okay.

"Did Mr. Kane get the story from him?" She questioned.

Jumba nodded. "Yes, he did."

"Did he seem… pleased with Stitch?" Lilo asked.

Again, another nod. "He is being on 626's side."

"Yes!" Lilo whooped, bringing down a fist in triumph. "Stitch just might be able to get out of there!"

Jumba smiled and laid one hand on the girl's shoulder. Curiously, she peered at him. "There is being something that 626 is wanting Evil Genius to tell Little Girl."

"And?" Lilo interrogated, raising her eyebrow to protest her interest.

"He wanted me to say… that 626 loves Little Girl."

Lilo didn't respond, just stared at him in stupefaction. Her cheeks tinged pink and without knowing, her lips crept up in a smile. Her heart had begun racing again, almost pounding out of her ribcage. She hadn't a clue as to why Stitch's words created a bubbly feeling inside of her stomach like butterflies flying around in a giant swarm or why her face heated up. Stitch had told her before that he loved her in a friendly way of course, so why is she now feeling this way?

Before any more words could be exchanged, a loud ring echoed in the silent house. Jumba turned away from the blushing Hawaiian girl to turn to the phone. Leaving her to gape in the kitchen, he reached for the noisy device, putting it up to his ear. Lilo snapped out of her astonished reverie to follow Jumba into the living room and see him on the phone. He was speaking softly, like it was business meant for him and this talker only. Sighing in disappointment that he won't tell her, she slid away from the kitchen wall and to the fridge to find a snack.

Meanwhile, Stitch laid restlessly in his cell. The hard, cold floor was uncomfortable, but his cot wasn't any better. His nose had finally enough of the disgusting stench that clung to the sheets. He had a sneezing fit the morning he awoke and he feared that if he laid down for even a minute on that cursed bed, he wouldn't live to see daylight. So he took to the floor, fidgeting with his feet and arms to make the situation more cozy. It failed to work however, and he groaned in frustration.

A clicking of footsteps caught his attention. Pushing himself to a sit, he looked out the barbwire to see a man. Stitch's heart raced. This was it. His death was imminent. Folding his ears behind his head and standing up, he looked up at the guard with empty eyes. The pleading, the melancholy drained from his pupils. Fear filled his heart, but not his eyes. The guard looked sympathetic for the lack of response, but waved it aside. Jamming his keys into the lock and opening the door, he allowed the experiment to saunter to his side.

"Is this a way that you thank me alien?" He spat.

Confused, Stitch looked up at him. "Gaba?"

"We're letting you go."

Stitch flashed the gentleman with a winning smile. He refrained from asking a thousand questions pertaining as to why they were letting him go so easily. The guard kindly smiled back and glided away. Stitch pursued, chuckling at the inmates' loud profanity, obviously angered at his release. The door slammed shut behind the alien and human who continued to follow each other.

"We're keeping you a little bit longer. Just enough time for you to get a decent meal, clothes, and a quick shower. Then we will let you go back home. To your girl." The guard smirked, leading him to the bathroom.

Although Stitch had an understandable odium for water, he had to admit that he had been yearning for one. His fur slick with sweat was becoming an unsettling sensation and water blended with hair products will ease that problem. So without hesitation, he followed the guard into the bathroom. His old clothes from where he had been arrested laid on the toilet, recently washed. The man then left, saying he was going to fix some dinner. Stitch grinned as the door closed softly behind the man, his heart leaping at the thought he was finally going to be free.

Freedom… that was what he wanted yes, but… he grinned at the thought…

_But seeing Lilo again is my true desire._

The afternoon escaped as darkness took over. Lilo yawned as she slumped against the couch, thinking of Jumba's reaction to the phone call. She knew it had to be good news because Jumba sported a goofy grin on his face for the rest of the evening. She tried to pry the news from him, but he held back. His only response was to wait. So she did. She waited for the entire day, passing time by doing homework, eating, watching TV, talking to her friends, and never left the house, so she wouldn't miss the surprise. Whatever it was though, it never showed up.

It was certainly agitating her. The longer it took, the more she confronted Jumba, and then left with no answers and mounting anger. As the clock struck ten, she knew she had to get into bed. Turning off the TV, she walked over to the elevator. As she escalated upwards, she wondered again what it was that had Jumba so excited and why he wouldn't tell her. Shaking her head, she went into the closet to change into her short gown. She crawled into bed, letting the sheets engulf her in a pool of warmth that surrounded her entire body. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift off to sleep.

"Stitch…" She murmured unknowingly, as an image of Stitch guided her through dreamland.

Downstairs, Jumba entered through the front door, frowning that the expected guest had yet to appear. He looked to the table to see the mess left behind the frustrated Hawaiian girl. Waddling over to the half empty glass and plate, he picked up the items and discarded them in the sink. He walked over to the kitchen table where his steaming coffee awaited him. Reaching over to pick up the mug, his actions halted at the sound of the doorbell. A smile widening on his face, he raced to the front door.

Flinging the door open, his smile broadened. "626!" He exclaimed, throwing his gigantic arms around his creation.

"Jumba, Meega home." Stitch murmured, closing his eyes and allowing the feeling of serenity he had thought was long gone, come back to envelope him.

Upstairs, Lilo smiled as she dreamed…

_She stood in the center of a pasture. Flowers caressed her bare feet, petals lifting in the air, obstructing her view of the silhouette coming forth. The wind slowed as the figure finally emerged. Lilo felt her lips twitch into a smile as the outline appeared to be an alien, blue fur and expressive ebony eyes. _

_All at once, her heart stopped, he stopped moving, the wind stopped, the petals fell and even time itself had ceased to pass. After a moment, Lilo received her breath. She moved forward, meekly outstretching her shaking hand. _

"_Stitch." She breathed, wishing he would never vanish._

"_Lilo." He whispered back, and the wind picked up again as well as the beating of her heart and his movement._

_He stepped closer, drawing out his movements slowly and precise. Lilo was impatient at the timing of his pace, but for some reason, she couldn't budge from her spot. All she could do was watch as he slowly made his way to her. Forever it seemed, passed and he was finally in front of her. They just stood there together, letting the cutting wind whip at them. The petals flowed around them, locking the pair in an everlasting shower. _

_Lilo rose her hand once again, touching his chest to see he was not going to disappear at her touch. She had to touch him, before she could allow herself to fall into his arms and then find out he left her dissatisfied once again. Her hand skimmed his chest, up to his neck, passed his face where her hand was awarded with a sweet lick, then caressed his ears. Tears built up in her eyes when she found he didn't disappear, he was there standing in front of her, and he wasn't leaving unless she told him to._

"_Oh Stitch!" She blubbered, collapsing into his embrace._

_His arms wound around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She grabbed him by the neck, burying her face into his soft fur. He crushed her to him, making her unable to pull away even though her feelings were mutual. If at all possible, she snuggled up closer against him, her fingers still wandering to make sure he wasn't vanishing._

"_Lilo, meega home. Lilo naga cry now. Okitaka?" His voice rang through her ears and she complied. _

_Bringing a hand to her face, she wiped away the tears and pulled back. His arms still tight around her made it difficult for her to maneuver, but she still had enough space to look him in the eye. "I've missed you so much."_

_Smiling, Stitch descended his head. Lilo felt her heart skip a beat as the space between their lips began to close. His mouth barely inches before touching hers until he tilted his face, and pressed a gentle kiss on her baby soft cheek. The kiss was so faint that she almost feared it didn't happen, but the jolt in her gut was enough to tell her that it did. _

_Suddenly, the beautiful background that framed the tender picture grew hazy until it faded to black. Scared, Lilo clutched Stitch again, but found that she couldn't feel him. His solid body became transparent, no longer able to feel her touch. She pleaded, beseeched him not to leave her, but he did. Before she could blink, he was gone. However, there was still something there._

_She still felt his body pressed up against hers. His arm wound tightly around her petite waist and his hand playing with strands of her hair. Even though she couldn't see him, she felt his undeniable touch as if he truly was there. That only provided her some comfort although slightly. It was enough for that little slice though to calm her frantic actions and close her eyes, slipping into the serenity of having Stitch close to her…_

Everything faded and Lilo found herself waking up. Fluttering her eyelashes, she was surprised to see she was still in the dark. Her eyelids began to close, but something prevented her to. There was a heavy weight laying on her stomach and a tickling sensation bombarded her neck. Lolling her head to one side, she almost jumped, startled at seeing a blue head laying so close to her.

Moving her eyes downward, she noticed a furry body was on top of hers. Her mouth fell open to gasp, but she contained the sound. Sliding her arms out from underneath the sheet, they snaked around the body tightly, causing him to stir. The figure inhaled deeply and opened his eyes, lifting himself up with his strong arms to peer down at the girl his heart had yearned to see.

"Stitch, is it really you?" She murmured, unwilling to let him escape her arms.

He nodded his head. "Ih, Stitch home now. Meega missed Lilo."

Laughing in glee, Lilo sprung up and fell into his arms. Stitch caught her, and the two remained in that embrace. They both welcomed the happiness that enveloped them, now that they were where they belonged, with each other.

A/N: I hope you guys don't think the police were quick to let Stitch escape despite the convincing letters of the grand council woman and Mr. Kane. This is fan fiction after all and wasn't the grand council woman quick to let Stitch stay with Lilo in the first movie? And I think she is more stern than our cops. I can't make EVERYTHING realistic.


	18. Chapter 18

At Stitch's return, the gloomy atmosphere that had accompanied the Pelekai household lightened up considerably. Everyone related to the Pelekai were so overjoyed that a handful of people swung by every now and then to congratulate Stitch's release. Most of them of course, were experiments. Angel and Yaarp were the first to show the night after, and declared their relationship. The next were Stitch's close male buddies such as Sparky, Kixx, Yin and Yang. The frequent visitor however was experiment 126, Silk.

Lilo, who was currently relaxing in her bed, scowled as she recalled Silk's too fond smile towards Stitch whenever he glanced at her. Not only that, but Lilo also didn't like how the soft experiment clung to his arm with a shy grin. Although it was obvious Silk's astonishing actions were uncomfortable for Stitch, he never pulled away from her and instead, smiled back at her. The fact that he never attempted to tell Silk not to grab him like she was a crazy boyfriend-deprived girlfriend stirred something bitter in Lilo. The unexpected feeling pestered her so much that she abruptly left Stitch alone with a clinging Silk and a befuddled Angel.

Once she reached her room, she buried her face into the pillow and let out a shrill scream. The image of Silk clutching the arm of her best friend ran through her mind and she began to pummel the pillow she had screamed into earlier. Face darkened to a scarlet, nails nipping into her sensitive flesh, tiny trickles of blood rolling down her hand, she ceased her childish actions and just flopped on the bed.

"I don't get it. What am I so mad about? So Silk is holding on to Stitch and he's not pushing her away, big deal! If he likes her he can be with her. It's alright!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms and unknowingly pouting childishly. She kept up her angry posture, before sighing then rolling onto her side. "But for some reason, it is a big deal to me."

Downstairs, Stitch constantly fidgeted as the pressure around his arm increased. Looking down at the culprit responsible for the squeeze, he saw Silk nuzzling her head into his shoulder affectionately. He almost let out a guttural growl to show her he wasn't interested, but she must've misinterpreted it for she returned a soft purr. From across the table, he could see Angel tilting her head to the side, expressing her confusion.

"Stitch and Silk… buchee-bus?" Angel questioned meekly.

Pink tinged both of the experiments' cheeks and Silk immediately released him, spinning to give him her back. Although Stitch wasn't interested in her, he still felt disappointment at the loss of her touch. They instantaneously denied Angel's interrogation with rapid shakes of their heads.

Angel only shrugged. "Okitaka."

Silk and Angel engaged in a conversation shortly afterwards. Stitch was left out, but he was alright with it. His mind was centered around Lilo, who had abruptly stood from the group and without a word, left in a tiff. He had been inquisitive to her sudden departure, but he decided it would be better to give her some time to herself. Now that she had plenty of time, according to Stitch, he felt the need to talk to her. Rising, he noticed the girls giving him questioning stares. With his thumb nail, he indicated to the dome where Lilo had vanished. Angel nodded, as did Silk, but he could see some kind of flare in her eye. He didn't think too much about it and ran to the elevator, ascending to the girl upstairs.

At the sound of the elevator awakening, Lilo instantly pulled herself together. Slapping her cheeks to rid herself of the tears and sat up, attempting to compose herself. She smiled as Stitch entered the dome with a concerned frown. Her cheery façade fell as his eyes narrowed, and that showed her that he knew she was upset. He didn't need to see her smile to see if she was okay, he could look into her eyes and have his answer.

"What wrong? Calan being stupid head?" He questioned harshly, just believing it would be Calan to cause the girl's tears. "Meega nala queesta!"

Despite her mood, Lilo giggled at his furious murmur. The sight of him so incensed, with his fist clutching tighter with every word uttered, and his grouchy grumbling, it just made him appear cute. Her sound of merriment reached his ears, and his angry face fell, replaced with bewilderment. He walked over to the bed, plopped himself beside her, and looked at her, tilting his head to show his puzzlement. Still laughing softly, she brought her hand to his head, stroking his ears.

"Thanks for your concern Stitch. But no, Calan didn't do anything to me." She replied.

Stitch only shot her a glare. "Gaba Lilo crying?"

"Honestly, I really don't know." Lilo answered, wondering why herself.

Stitch responded with a growl. "Obvious Lilo upset. Lilo okitaka until…" He let his sentence trail, pondering on his statement. Then his eyes widened. "Silk! Silk touch Stitch. Lilo left."

Lilo's own brown eyes expanded. Flushed and stuttering incoherently, she attempted to hide her blushing face from the experiment sitting next to her. "It's not like… well, uh… it's just… Oh I don't know!"

"Meega nota." Stitch teased, grinning all along. "Lilo jealous!"

"Am not!" Lilo denied indignantly.

"Are too!" Stitch replied, keeping up with his silly grin.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Pouting, she folded her arms and looking away. "I am not." She muttered to herself, expressing her growing agitation. Still grinning, Stitch flopped down on Lilo's lap, startling her. She almost jumped when his back collided with her thighs. "Hey! What are you doing!"

Stitch shrugged. "Stitch naga mind… Lilo touch meega."

"Wh-What do you-" What he did next, stunned Lilo so much that she stopped talking. It was like a frog was leaping through her insides. Jumping from her tingling stomach, stopping her heart, and caught itself in her throat. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she could only stare bedazzled at the smirking alien laying across her lap.

His hand stretched out, curling his fingers around Lilo's wrist. Slowly, he brought her hand forward and positioned it on his red clad stomach. Laying a hand over hers, he smirked at her flushed face. Lilo tried to pry her attention away from where her hand was, but she couldn't. She found her fingers involuntarily stroking the spot, feeling his muscles he had gained from fighting in his youth.

Stitch's smirk widened and his ego sky rocketed at Lilo's face. Her cheeks, which had been burning red from humiliation before, dropped the color to a pale pink. He could feel her fingers probing him, poking at his strong abs. Her brown eyes were focused on the spot their hands touched and it was obvious she was impressed. He chuckled, snapping her out of her dazed state and she immediately met her eyes with his. Her cheeks began flaring a crimson and he laughed.

"Lilo like?" He taunted.

She glared at him. "Oh you! You're so going to get it!"

Sneakily, she slithered her other hand from beside her and without warning, tickled the bottom of his feet. Stitch involuntarily kicked, allowing a laugh of sheer delight emit from his lips. In an attempt to stop her, he reached up, encasing both of her wrists in his bigger hands. Writhing in his grip, Lilo struggled to free herself, but with fruitless efforts. It only succeeded in making both her and Stitch tumble backwards, landing softly on the bed.

Laughing, they rolled, fighting without injuring each other for dominance. Both were strong, but with gender differences and superhuman strength, Stitch came out victorious for most of the rounds. He would've won the battle earlier, had Lilo not persisted. Never did she yield. Even when Stitch had her pinned beneath him, wrists trapped above her head, she somehow eluded him. She pounced on him and restarted their fight. They continued to tackle each other, twisting the sheets around their bodies and in the process, knocking some of the pillows on the floor.

Finally, Stitch lunged with his might, knocking the wind from Lilo briefly. She was winded at the forceful contact at first, but recovered quickly. His hands swiftly darted for her stationary wrists, pinning them above her head. She wrapped both her legs around his waist and with her strength, maneuvered until she was on top. However, Stitch was not fazed. His extra pair of arms protruded from his side, tearing past the fabric of his red T-shirt, taking Lilo by surprise.

Without delay, he reversed their positions. This time, his legs wrapped around hers so she couldn't pull that trick again. His four arms tightened around Lilo's waist, trapping her arms there too. He watched as she struggled, furiously trying to slither out from underneath him. His secure grip became too much, and she slumped on the bed, exhausted. Lolling her head from side to side, recovering from the exhilarating fight.

"You cheater! I only have two arms!" She accused, glaring at him to show her dismay.

Stitch only chuckled. "Stitch naga cheater! Lilo only poor loser!"

"I am not!" Lilo protested.

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Okay can we drop this! I'm really tired right now. Man, you worn me out." She giggled, her body relaxing in his grip. "You can let go now. You win, I lost."

"Mm, naga." Stitch replied, causing Lilo to look up at him. He smiled back and laid his head down near hers. "Stitch happy… holding Lilo."

Her heart lurched, beating crazily. She tensed, but then smiled. She slithered her arms out from underneath his now lazy grip and threw them around his neck. Closing her eyes, she allowed the tranquility of the moment sooth her.

Downstairs, Angel had given up in striking conversation with Silk. Every time she spoke, she noticed the blue female experiment sneak her gaze to the dome where Stitch had disappeared. He had been with Lilo for almost ten minutes and she was expressing her agitation. Angel was beginning to become frustrated, wanting Silk to pay attention to her talking and not keep rolling her eyes elsewhere. Therefore, it was a relief to both experiments that they decided to cut the visit. Waving a goodbye, Angel exited the small house and left Silk standing there, watching Angel until she was completely out of sight.

_Now to see what is taking my buchee-bu too long. _Silk thought, twisting around to face the dome.

Without delay, she rushed to the elevator. She stepped on the lift, allowing it to rise. She fidgeted during the sluggish ride, willing it to go faster. Finally, she reached her destination, but the sight of Stitch and Lilo tangled in each other's arms made her want to puke. Without her consent, a growl rumbled deep in her throat and her foot tapped impatiently.

The combination of the angry noises aroused Stitch, who had involuntarily dozed off. Sucking in large quantities of air in a single, huge yawn, he slightly rolled off of Lilo who was beginning to stir. Fluttering her eyelids, she turned her head and met the icy stare of one very jealous experiment, Silk. She and Stitch exchanged inquisitive glances, both seemingly thinking the same thing, _Why is she staring at us like she wants us dead?_

Then realizing their position, they squeaked in surprise and embarrassment. Quickly separating from each other, Lilo turned to face the wall in an attempt to hide her blushing face just as Stitch leapt off the bed. From behind her, Lilo heard shuffling and a voice cooing something incoherent. Turning around, Lilo clenched her fists at the sight of Silk once again grasping Stitch's arm, this time tangling their fingers together.

"Gaba?" Stitch questioned, squeezing her hand meekly to indicate his confusion.

Lilo however, misinterpreted his actions, mistaking it for a display of affection. Folding her arms and huffing indignantly, Lilo rose from the bed. She stepped between them, breaking the joining of the experiments' hands in the process. Stitch stared, bewildered at Lilo's reaction. He had been teasing her about accusing of her being jealous, but now, maybe it was more than a joke…

"Don't lay a finger on him." Lilo muttered softly, so only Silk could detect her hushed, but steel words. Stitch stood behind them, straining to listen to their conversation, but they were just too quiet. He was also afraid of how both their tempers were flaring and if he got into the middle of them, well, he'd rather wonder about the consequences than find out.

"Gaba Lilo going to do?" Silk whispered back just as quiet, but the steel was apparent in her tone as well.

Lilo couldn't reply. She could only lock Silk forcefully in a glaring contest. The two girls stared at each other, encased in a contagious tense aura. Stitch had to back away even more, now very fearful about the anger of the two girls gradually mounting. Lilo said all of her threats in her dark brown eyes, willing Silk to back down and just leave. The blue experiment had just as much willpower as the teenage girl and refrained from stepping back. However, as the contest wore on, she began tiring and so, with a smirk she backed from Lilo's face. The Hawaiian girl, hands in fists, eyes narrowing in dangerous slits, angry aura still flaming around her, watched with a racing heart as the experiment side stepped her and grasped Stitch's arm again.

"Silk and Stitch… go now. Ih?" Silk inquired, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Stitch blinked. "G-Gaba?"

Lilo forced down the straining urge to lunge at Silk, and won the extremely difficult battle. Turning around, she calmly questioned Stitch. "Go where?"

"Stitch promised he take meega… for ice cream!" Silk responded, flashing Stitch an expectant gaze.

"Gaba! Naga nay-tay!" Stitch exclaimed, but regretted his words when Silk's smile dropped.

"Ih! Silk naga lying!" Silk began whimpering, placing Stitch in an uncertain position. He glanced at Lilo, who still stared at Silk with cutting bitterness.

"S-Silk! Meega soka! Meega naga meant make Silk cry!" Stitch replied, flailing his arms wildly to get her to stop. Tears began pooling in the radiant experiment's eyes, and she looked up at him with those tears. Those tears that struck guilt into him and sighing, he decided to give in. Raising his head, Stitch met his eyes with a very agitated pair. He knew Lilo was not buying Silk's hurtful cries, but he was a sucker when it came to his cousins' hurt. He cherished the experiments like they were his true family, just as much as Lilo, Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley. He had to protect and look after all of them. Especially if he was the cause of their suffering. "Soka Lilo, meega did promise."

The rage, the jealousy, every icy feeling she felt towards the display drained from her face. Sinking her teeth into her lip to hold back the tears, Lilo turned away. "Then I hope you two have fun!"

With that, she strolled over to the bed and flopped down on it. Twisting her face away from the experiments to gaze at the blue painted wall. Stitch attempted to reach her side, but Silk had already gripped his arm and with high spirits, dragged him away. As soon as they were gone, Lilo pushed herself upwards, her eyes glaring at the spot where the platform ascended, empty.

Meanwhile, Stitch cooperated with little complaint as Silk led the way. Her hand wrapped tightly around his hindered him from running away. Then again, he really didn't want to. He wanted to find out about Silk's odd behavior and if following her, hand in hand, to some destination she had in mind, then so be it.

An hour later, Stitch and Silk sat too close to each other on the beach. Both experiments sipping chocolate milkshake to battle against the summer heat. The beach surprisingly, was empty of visitors except for them. Leaving them all alone in a place where lovers usually dwell to have some alone time. Stitch could feel Silk's petite body brush against his and though the feeling felt strange, he refused to move away from her. Therefore, he settled with just remaining still and hope the blushing on his face would disappear.

Suddenly, he felt weight pressing down on his shoulder blade. Startled, he faced the culprit responsible for the added weight. Blinking, he noticed it was Silk with her eyes closed in peace. Her milkshake on the ground, dirtied by sand and ants crawling around to reach the delectable dessert. Stitch immediately tore off the lid of his milkshake, instantly devouring the contents to get the blue furred beauty beside him out of his mind. His ravishing must've disturbed Silk for she raised her head to stare at him.

"Uhh, soka." Stitch apologized, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Silk grinned then giggled. "Stitch have… food on cheek."

"Ih? Where?" Stitch inquired, bringing his hand to his cheek, but continuously missing the chocolate streak.

Silk giggled again then cupped his face in her hands. Before Stitch could ask her what she was doing, her deed was done. She brought her face closer and stuck out her tongue, cleaning the food on Stitch's cheek with one sweep. Stitch could've sworn he saw a flash, but regarded it, for he was more concerned about the lingering warmth on his face.

A pretty pink blush formed on Silk's cheeks, making her, in his opinion, kind of cute… adorable even. At this thought, he swerved his attention from her, focusing instead to watch the ocean. Silk, disappointed that he broke their gaze, copied his actions. Her head again coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Gaba Silk make… Stitch lie… to Lilo?" Stitch interrogated.

Silk sighed, as though she had hoped he wouldn't question her about that. "Meega want… alone time… with Stitch."

"Snabba. Why?" Stitch asked again.

Silk removed herself from his side, choosing to face him directly. "Silk… love Stitch. Ih. Always did."

Stitch was astonished by her confession. Then again, she didn't really make it a big secret. He should've known that was her intentions, to get him to fall in love with her just as much as she had fallen for him. "Gaba?"

Silk brought her face forward, and pressed her lips against his softly. Stitch's eyes clenched tightly shut, in an attempt to lose himself into the kiss like he had done before with Angel. As the darkness consumed his vision, he saw flashes a couple of times before he peeled his lips from Silk.

The two stared, both dazed from their recent act. And that's when the camera from nearby caught yet, another image.


	19. Chapter 19

Stitch traveled the short journey to his home, trapped in a daze. A couple of experiments he crossed waved at him, but he ignored their greetings. The feel of Silk's lips pressed against his lingered as though she was still kissing him. The words of her love for him were a never ending record, repeating itself through his mind. Sighing, he glanced at the sky to see the vibrant colors tinged with darkness, indicating night time would soon fall.

_Lilo must be worried. _He thought, but then smirked. _Or really jealous. _A smile crossed his face as he began racing home to the girl he truly wanted to see the most. He replayed the events from earlier that day, when she denied about being jealous, but he knew her. He knew that face, that voice, that reaction from when Angel had first made her grand entrance into their lives. It was ironic that at first Stitch envied Calan for stealing a portion of Lilo's love away from him, and now, the tables were turned. _Maybe I could play with her a bit, get her hyped like she did to me with Calan._

Then he remembered Silk, and again, those words she had confessed to him came back. He realized it would be unjust of him to spread rumors of him loving Silk, who loved him back, when they weren't true. Sighing again, he realized he really did not love Silk, but he could try at the least. He already promised her, really promised her, that he would take her out for dinner the next day, get to know her better and try to establish a committed relationship.

The evening was drawing to a close when he arrived at the Pelekai residence. Slipping silently inside, he crept to the dome, hoping Lilo wouldn't ambush him. Just before he could reach the elevator, he felt a hand grasp his arm tightly. He turned his head to see Lilo with a frown, but no sign of anger from before was present.

"I just want to say… I'm sorry Stitch. I shouldn't have acted so childish earlier." Lilo apologized, hanging her head.

"Why Lilo mad?" Stitch asked softly, pivoting so he could face her.

"I just-" Lilo began, but then silenced herself. "I-I-just-I-"

"Lilo naga making sense." Stitch joked with a cheery smile, cupping her chin and raising her face to him.

Her cheeks flushed a glowing crimson, but this time, she couldn't conceal her noticeable blush. Warm brown eyes clashed with curious black and both held the other in a pensive stare. Though they weren't touching at all, minus Stitch's hand around Lilo's chin gently, the air was so tense that they might as well have been in each other's arms. A calm almost serene feeling fell on their rapidly beating hearts.

The pair refused to turn away, too engrossed in the feelings displayed in each other's eyes. Lilo could see the concern blazing through his orbs, laced with a hint of admiration. Perhaps he was admiring her? The thought of that caused Lilo's cheeks darken even further, but the slight heat went unnoticed by her, nor did she feel her heart beat accelerate. She could only feel Stitch's hand on her face and the emotions shared by the two of them flowing through her body. The mixture of these emotions and Stitch's warm, soft touch provided Lilo some form of ecstasy, and the one giving that pleasure to her, was standing in front of her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

Bedazzled, Stitch let his eyes stray from Lilo's face to take in her entire body. Her small frame was clad in a silky, pink night gown. It hung loosely around her, but the more Stitch examined her, it seemed the night gown flaunted her. Her tan skin glowed by the light above them, giving her a radiant appearance. Her tangled, messy raven hair fell around her shoulders in a disastrous disarray, but all he could think was he never before seen her so… beautiful.

His eyes widened at that thought and he immediately retracted his arm. The strong connection gone, Lilo found herself falling on Earth and into harsh reality. With an incoherent squeal of both shock and humiliation, the pair pivoted to face the walls. Lilo fidgeted with her fingers nervously while Stitch just stared up at the dome, torn between leaving the girl or staying with her. Either way it seemed, both situations would produce a sense of discomfort.

"Anyway," Lilo started, clearing her throat. "I just want to say… sorry about earlier."

"Ih, it okitaka." Stitch responded.

"I just want to know," Lilo began and without waiting for a reply, she continued. "Did… anything happen… between you two?"

_She doesn't know about the kiss does she? _Stitch thought frantically. _Should I tell her? _"N-Naga. Stitch promised…Silk he… take her out…"

Lilo sighed, that feeling of euphoria from before vanished in an instant. A new sensation of dread doused her. "Oh, so you two are going out then?"

"Meega naga nota… see tomorrow." Stitch responded, mulling over the scenario about calling Silk his 'buchee-bu'.

"Oh." That was her only reply and both of them suddenly felt frustrated. They were best friends, had been since the day he was taken in to her home. They've struck up many conversations in the past despite their differences in their language, and this is what they've been reduced to? Just simple questions about something not that exciting and brief answers? All because of one intense staring contest, they're now like this? Something wasn't right, and Lilo decided to change that. "So, do you want to play Vampire Death part 2 on the PS? Jumba hooked it up for us!"

Stitch hesitated, but then responded. "Naga. Stitch tired. Going to…bed."

Disappointed, Lilo hid it behind a cheerful façade. Waving to him, she followed it with a bid of goodnight to which Stitch returned less generously. Once he was upstairs and out of sight, Lilo let her veneer drop into a scowl. _Stupid Silk! Just what has she done to him! _She walked back into the living room, where the television screen glared back at her. Sitting down, she took a hold of one of the controllers, her mind still flaming Silk. Just before she pressed start to exit out of resume, she thought to herself, "Why do I care so much?"

Upstairs, in the safety and comfort of his makeshift cot, Stitch stared at the ceiling. The rousing events from today played in his mind like a movie. The start of the day when Silk and other experiments came over, leading up to Lilo's jealousy, adding the kiss with Silk, and resulting in a strange feeling just because he stared at his best friend. Groaning, he covered his face with his hands, moaning in frustration. _I__have no idea why that happened. I mean, I've stared at her a lot before, why now am I getting this feeling? Do I feel guilty about abandoning her, lying to her in the process? I guess. But blitznac, Silk nor Angel made me feel that way._

An image of Silk passed through his mind. _I'm going to take her out to dinner tomorrow and see if it was worth it. I had fun with her the last time we went out and even though it was awkward, today was also kind of… fun._

Beating down on his pillow to fluff it up for him, he flopped down face first. Twisting his body so he could rest on his side, he then thought again before he allowed the impending slumber wash over him. "Maybe Stitch fall in love… real this time."

School the next day was a total bore for Lilo, who was relieved when the final bell echoed through the halls. Stuffing her notebooks in her bag, she swung it around her shoulder and walked out, facing her friends Malory, Victoria, and even Annabelle. The girls didn't waste any time and immediately began to converse, complaining about their pedestrian day. Their animated chatter died as a blond haired girl stepped up to them, her ocean blue eyes glaring at Lilo with hateful vengeance.

"Uh… Aloha Layla!" Lilo exclaimed cheerfully, but she bit her lip to avoid grinning at Layla's obvious emotional state.

"Lilo! What did you do to my Calan!" Layla yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the befuddled girl.

"What are you talking about! I never did anything to him!" Lilo retorted. "Now before you start pointing fingers, why don't you tell me why you're so upset!"

"You wanna know why I'm upset! Do you?" Layla screamed, her mascara running from the crying she had done earlier. Balling her hands into fists, she explained the reason for her distress through clenched teeth. "Calan broke up with me… he didn't even give a reason. I have a feeling that you are the cause of it!"

Lilo backed up. _Calan broke up with her? Why? _"Listen Layla, what Calan and I had… it's over. We are only friends. That's it."

"You…You… dirty little bit-" Layla didn't let herself finish the nasty word and instead lunged at Lilo.

Lilo, sensing a fight from the girl, dropped her belongings and acquiesced the challenge. Malory, Victoria, and Annabelle cheered for Lilo on the sidelines, but were ready to intervene if the fight gets out of control. Lilo laid still, allowing the blond to throw the first punch. Layla's knuckles crashed against the side of Lilo's face which now sported a hideous bruise. Since Layla threw the first attack, Lilo felt it was safe to comply.

Kicking the girl off her, Lilo pinned Layla to the ground. Her fists flew in sloppy motions, and the blond was helpless to stop her. Layla may be more gorgeous than Lilo, but comparing the two's strength, Lilo wins by a mile. Growing up, Lilo was used to violence and how to defend herself whereas Layla didn't know the basics of fighting. Therefore, if the fight dragged on, Layla would surely lose.

A gathering of excited students surrounded the pair, chanting 'fight! fight! fight!' in loud voices. One girl in the crowd, with flowing copper locks stepped in. Her hands grasped Lilo by the arms and threw her to the ground. Before Lilo could recover, the red haired girl had already thrown herself on top of her, looking up to Layla with a smirk.

"I owe you one Myrtle!" Layla thanked and kicked Lilo in the side.

The crowd of students whispered animatedly. "Whoa! For once Lilo is getting her butt kicked!"

"This is so awesome! Three hot girls fighting! Whoo yeah!"

"Look at Layla! Her face is almost purple and black!"

"Lilo doesn't look good right now."

Their hushed conversation reached the ears of a certain blond boy from behind. "Lilo?" He questioned worriedly, diving in to the sea of students. The sight that met him sickened him to the core. Both Myrtle and Layla beating a helpless Lilo, who flailed her limbs to try to contribute to the fight, but every time she tried, Myrtle bested her.

He dove out of the gathering, plucking Myrtle and Layla off of the breathless Lilo. The Hawaiian girl panted to catch her breath then looked up to see Calan, tossing Myrtle and Layla gently to the side. He rushed over to Lilo, wrapping an arm around her waist. Lilo tilted her gaze to him. "Calan? What are you doing! This is a fight between Myrtle, Layla and me."

He scoffed. "So you rather let me leave you to the beating? It wasn't a fight Lilo, you were getting beaten up."

Scowling, she begrudgingly accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her up. Too fast for her liking though and she collapsed on him. Her fingers reflexively gripped his shirt while he held her steady around her waistline. They remained like that for a bit so she could catch her bearings and when she nodded an affirmative, Calan began leading her away from the maelstrom, followed closely by his cousin and Lilo's trustworthy friends.

Mallory, Victoria, and Annabelle volunteered to steer Lilo home, but Calan waved him off as did the Hawaiian girl. Without complaint, the three girls complied and after wishing her better, they diverted paths. Lilo easily peeled herself away from Calan, still clutching on to his shirt to maintain balance. Calan stood there, posing as her supporting bar for a ballerina. Finally, she let go and began walking on her own, wincing at the sore spots Layla had viciously attacked earlier.

"Lilo? Are you certain your alright?" Calan questioned.

Lilo nodded. "More or less. I can't believe Myrtle jumped in the fight. If she hadn't done that, I could've kicked Layla's-" She stopped at his chuckling. Thinking he was making fun of her, she whipped around to stare him down with a cold glare. "You don't believe I could! Watch me then! I'll show you!"

He laughed, then smiled. "Believe me Lilo, I have no doubts about it!"

Before she could retort with a smarty comment, she was halted by a greeting. "Aloha Lilo! Gaba ju soopa?"

She turned around to see one of Stitch's cousins. She waved. "Aloha Dozer. I'm just on my way home."

Dozer examined her black eye and her tan skin darkening from bruises. "Lilo okitaka?"

Lilo forced a smile. "Yeah, just got in a fight that's all."

"Snabba. Tell Stitch Dozer said… congratulations!" Dozer exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"On getting out? Sure thing." Lilo confirmed with a nod.

"Naga." Dozer replied, capturing Lilo's curiosity. "Tell Stitch congratulations… on buchee-bu!"

"Buchee-bu?" Calan almost laughed at the crazy word, but held it in at Lilo's dismayed frown.

"What do you mean…buchee-bu?" Lilo questioned in a slow drawl, dreading the answer.

Dozer pointed off towards the north. "Nosy's newsstand."

Pushing all negative thoughts to the deepest corner of her mind, Lilo broke in a sprint. Calan pursued, inquisitive at her sudden departure. It didn't take long to reach Nosy's newsstand which was situated near the opening of the beach. Without pausing for air, Lilo pushed on until she reached Nosy's stand. The tiny, big-nosed, experiment glanced upwards and smiled.

Nosy was previously known as 199, the gossiper who exposes secrets whether or not they were humiliating. He had a job with the newspaper column, but too many residents complained about an experiment butting into their personal lives. Therefore, Nosy had to make up his own job by only spying on experiments and even without their permission, published it in the 'Experiment Weekly' magazine, which has info about most of the genetic experiments, including himself if there was anything big he felt needed to be published.

Panting and sweating, Lilo stood in front of three experiments buying a copy of Nosy's newspaper. Once they were pushed off, Lilo confronted him. Nosy glanced at her through his thick glasses which he proclaims it makes him look professional.

"Can I help you Lilo?" Nosy questioned.

"Can I have a look at your newspaper?" Lilo asked.

Nosy shook his head and extended his hand. "Pay first."

Lilo resisted the temptation of slapping his hand away and reaching for one of the closest ones to her. Instead, she buried her hand in her pant pocket and pulling out a dime. Nosy accepted the change then handed her the paper. Lilo didn't have to scan, for her answer was written in big bold letters. Holding the paper to her face, she began to read.

_Experiment 626 (STITCH) Doesn't Waste Time To Get Himself A Girl_

_Our favorite blue cousin Stitch, aka experiment 626, had been in the slammer for almost a week after being accused of striking his Hawaiian companion, Lilo, in the stomach. It had been a rough, exhausting controversy for the indestructible experiment, but it seems he's getting better now. He had previously broken up with his gorgeous cousin Angel, experiment 624, but doesn't seem to be depressed about the breakup as he was seen just yesterday with experiment 126 now known as Silk, Stitch's new buchee-bu! The happy couple were spotted yesterday at the beach, the evidence are down below. _

Lilo dug her nails into the paper, involuntarily ripping it. Her eyes narrowed into an angry stare at the disgusting pictures displayed. Her being bubbled with fury at the closeness of Silk and Stitch, neither making a move to pull away. That picture made her riled up enough, but she couldn't prepare herself for the next shocking image.

_Stitch… he-he… he KISSED her! He's kissing her! _She thought with a gasp. Her mouth opened in an 'O', her grip around the paper loosened. She didn't hear Calan's voice, or see him waving at her, or feel the paper slip from her relaxed grip to crash near her feet. She could only stand there in stupefied shock, her breathing escalated, and without her even knowing, a few drops of tears escaped her eyes and trickled down her disdained face.


	20. Chapter 20

When they were young, Lilo and Stitch were inseparable. Not only were they partners in capturing experiments, but they were best friends living under the same household. Playing together was a frequent sight for any onlookers. They had been so happy back then, satisfied with it just being them. There were no love interests, no schools that prohibited animals, no laws held strictly against aliens, the world was a serene place where they could laugh, smile, and just be carefree. Where did those times disappear to? Why did the happiness, the laughter, the serenity vanish with them?

These thoughts bombarded Lilo's head, who sat forlornly on her bed. Her bloodshot eyes glaring at the plain wall, the one that used to be engulfed in pictures of tourists. She had torn them down when Keoni became more than a friend. She feared he would scoff her childishness and therefore, peeled the pictures from the wall and discarded them in her desk adjacent to her bed.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she slid herself to the side closest to the aforementioned desk. Vigorously tugging at the latch, the drawer popped out to reveal its stored contents. She fished through the unnecessary items and smiled faintly when her eyes caught the sight of what she was looking for. She closed the drawer as soon as she retrieved the stack of pictures, immediately immersed in her 'work.'

Despite her sour mood, she let out a silent chuckle each time she saw a picture. There were so many tourists that she remembered. Her favorite of course was the overweight man who seems to have an obsession with his ice cream. He was always an attraction to her hunt for slightly nude tourists and therefore, had ample pictures of him.

A whirring noise caught her attention and she peered at the entrance to her domain. The platform ascended, revealing an anxious Stitch standing awkwardly. His fingers were fidgeting and he was shifting from side to side. His teeth tortured his bottom lip and his ears flattened against his skull. He brought his face to hers, his black holes staring beseechingly into her own.

"Aloha Stitch, had a nice time with Silk yesterday didn't you!" Lilo snapped, the iciness sending shivers down his spine.

"L-Lilo?" He uttered nervously.

"Why did you lie to me Stitch?"

"Gaba? Meega naga nota Lilo tasoopa-"

"What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about! Do I have to spell it out for you! You're supposed to have a brain of a super computer, but you are acting really dumb right now."

"Lilo, peeska, gaba Lilo no eecha."

"You lied to me! That's what's wrong! You… lied… to… me!"

"Stitch naga lie! Naga Lilo!"

"Liar! Why did you tell me nothing happened between you and Silk-"

"Stitch telling truth! Silk naga buchee-bu-"

"when I saw pictures of you and her kissing in Nosy's newspaper!"

Stitch's mouth closed and he hung his head. His eyes slid shut, allowing the darkness to torment his soul. Why did he lie to Lilo last night? Why didn't he tell her that he had kissed Silk? His vision returned to face a fuming Lilo, little water droplets slipping from her eyes. Her tan face flushed a beautiful scarlet and all he could think of doing was hold her close. He went forward to approach her, his arms outstretched. Lilo didn't accept his forwardness, but also didn't push him away. She allowed him to snake his arms around her, but she remained stiff in his arms.

"Meega soka Lilo. Stitch naga… want hurt Lilo." Stitch whimpered, running his hand through her mane of raven hair.

"But you did." Lilo sniffed, still stationary.

"Ih. Meega soka. I… sorry." Stitch apologized in both his languages, hoping one of them got to her.

None of them did.

She finally mustered up enough courage to push his warm body away from hers. With a stony glare, she spat. "Have a great time with Silk! I'm leaving!"

"Gaba! Where!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Well, not that it's any of your business where I go or who I see, but I'm going to Calan!"

Stitch only stared as she descended the dome, feeling as if she had shoved a dagger into his bleeding heart. He wanted to chase her, catch her by the arm and demand to never go near that stupid boy ever again. He yearned to trap her in a cramped area, hold on to her tightly, press his body to hers and show her where she truly belongs, who will love her better than that blond boy.

His resolve strong, he pounced on the platform. Once brought down, he made a mad dash to the door. He was about to exit the house until a massive shadow stalked him from behind. Turning around, he saw an amused Jumba and a disapproving Pleakley.

"What have you done to Lilo you little monster!" Pleakley snapped.

Stitch growled. "Lilo left?"

"Little Girl proclaimed she leaving to see Cheating Boy." His creator announced.

Another growl escaped his throat. "Naga! Shoga naga see Calan! Naga!"

"You leave her alone!" Pleakley demanded, whacking Stitch on the top of his head with a pan he had been holding.

Stitch snarled, wanting to confiscate the pan and beat him senseless. He suppressed the urge though, knowing Lilo's anger would mount if he did. "Naga! Lilo naga see Calan! Lilo stay! Lilo talk to Stitch! Naga run to Calan!"

"Did 626 and Little Girl have shouting match?" Jumba asked, beaming with eagerness.

"Ih. Lilo won." Stitch muttered dejectedly.

"What did you to her?" Pleakley probed, brandishing his pan once again.

"Stitch so soka. Stitch naga meant… hurt Lilo. Stitch did. Stitch dummy." He sulked.

Pleakley noticed the alien's drastic change and retracted the pan. "Aw, I'm sure Lilo will forgive you. For whatever it is you did, but you should let her cool down first."

"For first time, Evil Genius be agreeing with Walking Noodle. Little Girl very upset. Is better 626 leave Little Girl to process of wallowing." Jumba advised, Pleakley nodding all the while.

"Ih. Meega understand." Stitch replied, continuing his walk to the door. "Stitch go walk. Alone."

He left Pleakley and Jumba stare at him in stupefaction as he slowly shut the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Lilo stayed faithful to her word. She rapped against the door that led into Calan's dwelling. She waited patiently until the door swung back to reveal Calan's troubled face. His icy blue eyes softened when he noticed Lilo's glistening cheeks. Without even asking her what was wrong or her purpose for being here, he stepped to the side, an open invitation to let her inside.

Lilo weighed the options. She could step in and risk him trying anything uncomfortable on her, or she could run, seek out Stitch, and apologize for being a-

"Are you going to stand out here? C'mon in." Calan gestured.

All thoughts of finding her favorite experiment flew out the window. Her eyes stung with unshed tears. Calan noticed her obvious distress and opened his arms to her. She thought of Stitch, of Silk, of the image containing the two of them together. She fled into the waiting arms of someone who could hold her, and provide the comfort she had been craving for.

The sun began to sink, and darkness conquered the world. Stitch glanced at the time displayed on the stove. 7:30. Lilo has been gone for over four hours and he was beginning to suppress the intense urge to stalk the night looking for her. Surely she wouldn't stay with Calan this long. Finishing off the rest of his soda, he chucked the empty can into the wastebasket that was beginning to overflow with a thousand of cans.

"Liloooo." He said. "Youga naga mad… at Stitch no more…. ih?"

His response was silence and he bowed his head, disappointed. His form sluggish, he walked to the front door. He had fifteen minutes before his date with Silk would take place. Even after the bickering session he had with Lilo, he wasn't about to disappoint Silk. Besides, he could use some company right now.

Without looking back, he exited the house and walked the dreary path that would lead him to Silk.

"So, this is what has brought you to my home abode." Calan smirked, setting his empty glass on the table. He leaned back and turned his head to the pensive girl adjacent to him. "I thought you seemed upset when you saw that photo of Stitch and… whatever her name is. Care to elaborate why?"

Lilo ceased tracing patterns on her full glass of water to acknowledge Calan's question. "I would love to tell you why I was so upset, but I can't. I don't even know why."

Calan scrutinized her. "Maybe you're in love with him!"

His tone was laced with a slight sense of humor, but he was looking at her so intently. "Good grief no! Stitch and I have been friends for ages! I know I'm not in love with him! How could you possibly think that! Me and Stitch together that way makes me uneasy! No, I don't love Stitch. Well, maybe I do love him, but not in that way! Of all the-"

"Chill out Lilo! I was only joking. So, why do you think you're so upset."

"Other than me being so _helplessly, hopelessly, desperately _in love with him?"

"Other than being in love with him."

"Well, maybe it's because of Angel."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't all that happy when Stitch and Angel were together. I always felt all alone and-"

"Jealous?"

"Perhaps. Maybe I feel like the same thing is going to happen again with Silk."

"Well, I may not be too fond of your alien friend." Calan stood from his seat and walked over to Lilo. He outstretched a hand towards her in an offer to help her up. Lilo acquiesced and he brought her up to face him. "But I do believe you owe him an apology for biting off his head. I'm sure he's just as confused right now as you are."

Lilo nodded. "Yeah, I did feel very ashamed afterwards."

"Then go to him." Calan urged, leading her out the door.

"Thank you so much Calan!" Lilo replied, embracing him.

Calan held her to his chest, remembering all those glorious times he had her with him. He pulled away to let her go free, but was stunned when her lips pecked his cheek. He resisted the urge of reaching out and pull her against him and ravage her lips with his own. Instead, he gave a meek smile and stepped back, shutting the door behind her.

Lilo bounded to the beach. Besides, she knew Stitch would be with Silk at this time. The mere thought of Silk cuddling up against Stitch or the image of them swapping spit made Lilo feel sick to her stomach. However, she also hoped that Stitch was having a great time. After all that he's been through, he deserves to have a moment of tranquility. _I'm sure Stitch is having the time of his life with Silk._

Little did she know, that she was dead wrong.

The date was boring. There were no other words that could summarize it. Boring was just the ultimate word for it. Perhaps dull, annoying, maddening could suffice as well. But really, Stitch was bored. He had to be on the receiving end about Silk rambling on about her life. Normally, a date was supposed to be like this. A date was supposed to be a male and female leave to a certain place to get to know each other, but this was just really pointless. Stitch practically knew everything about his cousins and really, he didn't need to know Silk's favorite foods, drinks, hobbies, and he especially didn't need to know when her time of the month was coming around.

So, to save himself from all the agony, he bailed. He cleverly whipped up an excuse that he couldn't even remember right now and without a word, he left. He debated whether or not he should pound on Calan's door and demand to see Lilo, but at the sight of her piercing glare, he figured he should let her be. So, instead, he plopped down on the sand of the beach, taking in the rolling waves.

The boisterous noise of waves colliding against rocks ringed in his ears. He remembered the first time he came here. The deafening sound had viciously attacked his sensitive ears. He thought he could never live in this place without attempting to save his hearing. Now, he could sit here whenever he liked, which was most often. Sure the loud noises of the ocean still hurt to his ears when he was too close, but he hardly regards that pain anymore. He now welcomes it like it's music. He felt the ocean was playing a cheerful melody to calm his soul. Leaning back, he let the salty scent of the ocean fill his nostrils and the peaceful sounds soothe him. He was about to doze off, content and so at peace.

"Stitch?"

The sound of his name coming from a familiar female was even more serene then listen to waves dancing together. He abruptly sat up, peering into the darkness to see a Hawaiian girl walking forth. He stood, and taking in a deep breath, began to approach the girl.

"Lilo-"

Before he could finish, the said girl was in his arms. Stitch stiffened in shock as her arms squeezed around his neck. Her face nestled into his furry shoulder. Smiling, he returned the embrace, holding the girl close.

"I'm sorry Stitch." She wailed, pressing herself closer. "I'm so, so, sorry."

"Why Lilo mad?" Stitch asked.

"Because! Because!"

"Because…"

"I don't know!" Lilo pushed away slightly. "Maybe it's because… I…"

'_Maybe you're in love with him!'_

_Am I really? _Lilo thought.

"Uh, Lilo,"

"Yeah Stitch?"

"Lilo blushing." He pointed to his cheeks for emphasis.

With an eep, she threw herself into him, almost toppling both of them into the sand. Stitch caught her and chuckled. "Lilo pretty… when embarrassed."

"Well, Stitch cute when clueless." She smirked.

He only smiled and continued to hold her. "Date sucked."

"You mean with Silk?"

"Ih."

Pulling away again, she looked him dead in the eye. She shivered in his arms, but she highly doubt it was from the cold. Stitch stared back at her, expecting her to say something. However, there was one thing he wasn't really expecting. "Can I make up for it?"


	21. Chapter 21

Beauty had never been important to Lilo when it came to Stitch. She could careless if her hair hung down in unruly tangles, or if her clothes were wrinkled and not presentable. Stitch never was someone she felt the need to impress. He was her friend after all, why should she care what she looks like in front of him? Why should he care if she looks beautiful or not? Sure, it was nice to receive a compliment from him since, friend or not, he is a guy, but… this was taking it too far.

Lilo was distressed when she found nothing in her wardrobe that Stitch hasn't seen her wearing before. Briefly, she contemplated on wearing the dress she wore at the dance with Calan, but immediately shot down the idea. Instead, she sought Angel for help in choice of attire. In return, Angel presented her a gorgeous lavender dress.

So, Lilo stood before her mirror, admiring the way the silk clung to her. She untied her pony tail, allowing her raven hair spill down her back. After dabbing herself with sweet scented perfume, she determined she was ready. As she boarded the lift, she found herself wondering if she over did herself. After all, it wasn't like she was going out on a _date _with Stitch, just a friendly get together right?

She met Jumba and Pleakley on the couch, bickering about what channel they wanted.

"I want it on channel 10!" Pleakley cried, reaching for the remote and pouting when Jumba only lifted the device higher.

"But that channel is corny shows with lovey-doveyness! Is not evil, is disgusting!"

"It's not disgusting! It's sweet! Unlike your movie channel of a robotic spider crushing people with his venomous fangs!"

"Is true Evil Genius and give Jumba idea for creation…"

"Now I really don't want you to watch that movie!"

"Uh, guys!" Lilo intervened, waving to themselves to show she was listening to their useless banter.

Jumba and Pleakley glared at her for interrupting, but then their mouths fell open. The remote slid from Jumba's massive hand and to the floor, forgotten. Lilo smiled at them as they both examined the dress flaunting her curvaceous body.

"Little Girl is sight for Jumba's sore eyes."

"Lilo… That… that dress… you look… wow! Can I borrow it!" Pleakley exclaimed, leaping from the couch to approach the teenager.

"Thank you guys. Can you tell me where Stitch is?" Lilo asked.

"Oh the Little Monster said he had something to do. He even said that if you were looking for him, head to the beach."

_That must be where he wants us to spend the night. _Lilo thought. "Ok, thanks."

With that, Lilo left the two aliens to converse. The two pondered what it was Stitch wanted to do and why Lilo would be searching for him while looking so dazzling.

Meanwhile, Stitch stared as the ocean danced. His frantically pounding heart made him wonder if Lilo would show up. He had informed Pleakley and Jumba that there was something he needed to do at the beach and for Lilo to come to him. He knew Jumba and Pleakley wouldn't appreciate that he and Lilo were on a date, and he wanted it by the beach. Now, he wasn't sure if Lilo knew where he was at or if she decided not to come out of nervousness like he was experiencing.

He glanced down at the stem of a single, red rose clutched in his hand possessively. She'll come. He'll give her this rose and they would have the best night ever at this beach. Timid footsteps caught his attention. He turned his back to the sea and to the slim figure emerging from the trees. Then he saw her, and his breath hitched. His heart had been pounding frantically before, but now it was thundering.

He gulped as he looked down at his ragged clothes, then back up to the beautiful creature approaching him. His Lilo, dressed in a simple, but elegant dress. Her skin glistened in the light of the moon, the dress swayed around her smooth, tan legs as she walked up to him. In that moment, he yearned to touch her and he began meeting her in the middle to fulfill that desire.

Lilo smiled at him, feeling her heart jump at his intense gaze. She noticed his eyes didn't rest at one spot on her body, but instead continued to race over her. She felt proud, but humiliated at the same time. Was he confused that she went through so much trouble to look beautiful for him? This question made her bite her lip in worry, but at seeing his smile of approval, she released her lip from the torture.

Stitch stretched out his arm, showing her the rose he picked for her. Lilo smiled. "Jumba and Pleakley said you left to do something, is this what you left for? To get me a flower?"

Stitch shrugged. "Calan gave… Lilo flower. Stitch thought-"

Lilo leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I love it. Thank you."

Stitch's hands lifted to cup her face. She stared into his black holes, feeling her soul wanting to disappear forever in his gaze. A smile crossed her face, her arms wove around his neck, and her forehead bumped gently against his.

His hands slid from her face to snake around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "Lilo… Gaba-"

Lilo silenced him with a finger on his lips. "I don't know what we're doing Stitch, but… I like it." She whispered, blushing.

"Meega too." Stitch said.

"Then, don't question it. Just… enjoy the moment." Lilo replied, letting his shoulder cradle her head.

Stitch complied and allowed the girl to lean on him. His arm snaked around her waist and his ears perked at her contented sigh. The warm feelings swimming around inside of him, the perfect slight breeze, made him feel rather drowsy. His head tilted to one side until it rested on top of Lilo's.

The couple stood motionless, basking in each other's presence and mesmerized by the flow of the ocean. Finally, they sat down in the sand where Stitch had already purchased their little meal. Hamburgers, in Lilo's opinion, wasn't a very romantic dinner, but it was still food. She beamed at him for at least trying to make the night special. Then she found, by the rapid beating of her heart, the tingling inside her when his hand brushed hers, that the night was special. Because she was with him.

After they polished the last chunk of their hamburger, both fell back, allowing their stomachs to digest. Somehow, their hands found each other. Lilo moved to pull away, a tinge of pink on her cheeks. However, Stitch's hand wrapped around hers tightly, eliminating her chances of eluding his touch, and the feelings he provoked so strongly inside of her.

She continued to gaze at the ocean, but then found the graceful movements of the waves dull compared to the warmth of her palm. She rolled onto her side. He heard it, and turned to face her as well. The moment they locked eyes, none of them had the willpower to turn away. They continued to hold each other's gazes, almost like a staring competition and the loser would have to do something outrageous as punishment. However, it would be obvious to anyone with eyes to see they weren't having a competition. Not with their genuine smiles, sparkles in their eyes, and the look of wonder and love.

Lilo allowed Stitch to win the staring contest as her eyes dipped to see their joined hands. It wasn't anything new of course. They've held hands myriads of times in the past. When she was a little girl determined to capture and give homes to experiments and when he was just a blue, destructive alien to help her. He's grabbed her by the waist, the hand, even carried her bridal style at times. It never was anything to be concerned about, until now. Now that he is holding her hand, stirring these irritating feelings within her, and she couldn't name why.

Scooting closer, so that her forehead brushed up against his, she brought his hand to her lips. Stitch's eyes glazed over, as though he were under her spell as her lips pecked at his callous knuckles. The droning of the waves, the gentle caress of the breeze, the idea someone could catch them committing a sin, fleeted as soon as his knuckles seared from her kiss.

"Lilo…"

The girl raised her chin at the faint whisper of her name. Her body shivered at the loving sound of her name on his lips. Stitch seemed to notice, and immediately wrapped his arms around her body, thinking she was cold and drawing her close. Remembering he said her name a moment ago, Lilo once again stared up at him.

Stitch's hand trailed from the softness of her cheek, down her arm, and once again laced his fingers through hers. She squeezed his hand, letting her pearly whites show through her smile. He inched his head closer, the urge to kiss her overpowering his senses. His aim was for her cheek, but she tilted her head up at him, and it seemed a natural thing to allow his lips touch hers in a faint, almost ghostly kiss.

He made to pull away, but Lilo's abandoned hand reached behind his neck to pull him closer. He didn't refuse. Before they both knew it, they were sharing a passionate kiss on the sand of the beach, they had played in so many times in their childhood. The beach was like the start of their friendship, now it seemed it was going to be the start of something new. Start of something beautiful.

The start of their hearts beating as one.

"Lilo… gaba…" Stitch began, breathless when his lips left hers.

"I don't know Stitch. All I can say is that I've been feeling differently around you. I've tried to push it away, but… I don't think I can anymore. I don't know if it's love, but I definitely know it's not friendship either." Lilo said, her fingers stroking his hand.

Stitch nodded. "Gaba we do?"

"Do you only think of me as a friend Stitch?"

"Naga."

"Neither do I. Why don't we give it a shot? If we like each other, it should be okay right?"

"Nani?"

"She's my sister and only wants what makes me happy. I'm sure she'll be okay. Let's just promise one thing."

"Gaba?"

"If this relationship don't work out, we'll still be friends."

"Best?"

"Of course. We'll still be best friends. Agreed?"

"Ih!"

Lilo giggled as she cuddled closer to him. "Oh, and Stitch?"

"Ih?"

"Next time-"

Stitch's eyes widened, almost like a boy would when a pretty girl says she wants to kiss him. "Next time?"

Lilo disregarded his eagerness. "Next time, make sure you take a breath mint."

Stitch growled. "Naga that again! Mockcheeka breath… minty fresh!"

"Sure, keep deluding yourself with that Stitch. But you know that you are responsible for the deaths of flowers." Lilo stroked her ears to let him know she was only teasing.

"Naga!" He pointed to the flower in her hair, the one he previously gave to her. "That naga dead!"

Lilo carefully plucked the mentioned item from her hair, twiddling it around in her fingers. She smiled fondly. "No, I guess not."

After some precious moments together, the couple decided to go home before their family worries. Usually, they would walk side by side, just chatting as they walked. This time, a blush rose on both of their cheeks as their hands intertwined. As soon at the exterior of their house was in plain view, Stitch stopped and tugged Lilo into him.

Lilo caught herself by gripping his shoulder with both her hands. She looked up at him, then felt his lips crash onto hers. Her arms wove around his neck, feeling his furry, but soft lips dance against hers. The spark ignited within her chest, bursting to life as his other hand snuck around her waist.

"Lilo! Stitch! Where have you two- Oh my… LILO!"

The couple slowly broke apart to smile at Lilo's sister, but their happiness faded at the icy glare of Nani and most importantly, the look of disgust.

A/N: Sorry, it's been awhile since I updated. I know. I'm having problems with my LOVING family again. Sigh Sorry if this chapter wasn't good. At least there's some Lilo/Stitch action for you Lilo/Stitch lovers! I'm glad I finally made it!


End file.
